Saint Seiya Fairy Tale: Beauty and the Beast
by crystalsnowtear
Summary: Deathmask, a cruel prince, met a horrible fate. Will he ever be saved or will he remain a monster forever? Deathmask x Camus; Douko x Shion; Hyoga x Shun; and a few other pairings -AU/AR, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This story is a mix between the original story and the Disney version of it. The characters belong to Masami Kurumada No money is made in the making of this fanfiction. There is a lemony version of this on Adultfanfiction (In this fic, Deathmask also goes by Angelo)

Once upon a time in a far away land there was an enormous and beautiful castle. The walls were a pristine white and the gardens surrounding the castle were full of life and vibrant color. A young prince named Angelo ruled this castle and the surrounding kingdom. He was a handsome young man with tanned skin, a statuesque muscled body, dark indigo hair, and piercing blue eyes.

Although Prince Angelo was sexy and pleasing to the eyes, he was wild. He had conquered many kingdoms and was frightening to all who faced him in battle. The prince was commonly referred to as Deathmask, due to his prowess in battle and the deaths that ensued. The symbol of the army and castle was the Cancer Crab, as Deathmask was an incarnation of the Cancer saint of Athena, the goddess of the land. He was known for his powerful battle skills and his seductive personality. It was known that he had a way with sexy young men and women, and was amazing in the bedroom.

One evening Prince Angelo's court threw a magnificent ball, one that exemplified luxury. The wine and champagne were exquisite and they went perfectly with the selection of hors d'oeuvres. There was also a magnificent feast spread with everything from fine sage and garlic roast prime ribs to toast with butter, honey, and freshly made jams. The walls were dressed in rich fabrics and the chandeliers sparkled from the high ceiling. The music reverberated through the halls in a melodious tone.

The prince was dressed in a tight pair of white pants that hugged his muscular butt nicely, and a loosely fit purple silk dress shirt that highlighted his sculpted pectoral muscles. Although the ball was exquisite and the lords and ladies all danced and mingled, Prince Angelo was bored. He did not see anyone who struck his fancy and sat on his throne drinking a glass of fine wine. As he sipped his glass, a short, homely young man with short fuzzy brown hair, and hunched posture entered the ballroom and approached the prince.

"I humbly request a dance with you, your highness," The troll-like man said with a raspy voice.

The prince snorted rudely at the presumption, "I don't like to dance with little, foul smelling creatures such as yourself."

"I brought you a gift, so I beg your Highness to reconsider." He held out a beautifully fragrant deep red rose, the color of dark crimson blood.

Prince Angelo raised an eyebrow. He looked at the deep red color and began to fantasize about the villages he demolished in his rampage to create a powerful kingdom. Angelo began feeling entranced by the rose's beauty, but then shook his head to look back at the ugly man before him.

The prince glared at the man, "I don't like flowers. . .besides, what makes you think this gift is worth anything? I can get flowers anywhere I please."

"So you won't accept my gift, dear prince?"

"Keep your flower, it is useless to me," the prince spat.

"What about my dance?"

"I only dance with those I am inclined to be romantic with, and you are not my type, you grotesque beast!"

"Me? A grotesque beast? How dare you!?! You insolent fool!" In a puff of glittering aqua smoke, the short man melted away and twisted in form revealing a beautiful feminine man with long hair like the sea and sky melded together to create a symphony of blue, and piercing pale blue eyes that glittered like the ocean. He held the single red rose that glittered and brought out the aqua haired man's flushed cheeks and plump lips.

"My name is Pisces Aphrodite. I have come to realize that you are very cruel and have no love in your heart. You shall be punished for your lack of compassion."

"I know I am cruel, but that does not mean I should be punished! Besides what can you possibly do? I mean you are sexy as hell and I would love to bed you. . .but come on! I had no idea who you were my darling Aphrodite. Please give me another chance. . .I would love to take your rose."

"As much as I like the offer," Aphrodite continued, "I am going to have to teach you a lesson. You are only acting kind to me now that I have revealed my true form to you. Looks can be deceiving my dear Deathmask. And as a Gold Saint of Athena, I would have thought more of you. You are nothing but a beast, Deathmask. Therefore, I shall make you into one. An isolated beast."

The prince contorted in pain as he felt a shock from the electric light that emitted from Aphrodite's fingertips. The light coursed through the palace leaving an eerie glow throughout. The palace began to darken and the lords and ladies disappeared, along with the musicians, and all guests. Dark forests and thorns shrouded the castle's grounds, denying passage to those who passed by the kingdom.

Aphrodite then faced the prince and with a glint in his eye, he gathered a ball of light into his hand and aimed it at the prince. Pain coursed through Deathmask's body like needles and pins piercing through his flesh. His body contorted and the prince began to writhe in severe pain and agony. His nails lengthened into claws, his jaw bled as fangs tore through his mouth, his body grew in height and girth, and thick dark blue fur began to cover his body. His face twisted and contorted into an animalistic form, and felt a tail grow out from his tailbone.

Aphrodite spoke as the prince writhed on the floor, "This rose will bloom until your twenty-seventh year. Unless you have learned to love and have earned the love of another before then, you will remain a beast. I suppose the two servants who stayed here will suffer with you. . .considering they have also been cursed. . ." He smirked and turned towards the prince's two best servants, Misty and Argor, who were no longer human. Misty was now a humanoid lizard who, despite being a reptile, still had an air of beauty. Argor had been turned into a small crab to symbolize the powerful kingdom this once was.

Aphrodite smiled as he looked at his work and nodded, "well I suppose I could give you one little perk. Here is a magical mirror that will allow you to look at the outside world, since you are no longer a part of it."

Deathmask glared hard at Aphrodite. Aphrodite then walked over to Deathmask and pulled at his tail lightly. "You know, your lovely highness, you make one hell of a sexy beast. I am sure you won't have any trouble breaking this curse. . .well you actually falling in love with someone sounds unlikely, considering you like to keep your options open. But with you looking like this, you won't have very many options, hahahahah! In any case your body is much more animalistic now, although I doubt you could be more animalistic than you already were. . .but good luck dealing with your. . .physical needs. No raping and pillaging now, dear. Oh, and just so you know BIGGER isn't always better wink" Aphrodite then disappeared in a cloud of aqua smoke and blue light, leaving the beast alone with two servants, a mirror, and his special rose.

Deathmask sighed, "Right Aphrodite. . .who the hell would love a beast like me? I wasn't lovable before this curse. . ."

Far away from the kingdom was a small town in France where a rich merchant, named Shion, lived with his four sons. His eldest sons were Saga and Kanon, his middle son, Camus, and his youngest son, Hyoga.

Saga and Kanon loved the luxury that their father provided them with. They were able to wine and dine without thought and were very popular with the men and women of the village, for they were handsome, strong, and beautiful. They both had long blue hair, teal eyes, and muscular bodies that many admired. Camus, on the other hand, was very quiet and took care of his father and siblings, as a mother would. He cooked the meals, tended to their dog and cat, and made sure that his father and brothers were content. No one ever forced Camus into this role; he just enjoyed pleasing those he cared for. He loved to read books, relax in the garden, and his only means to splurge on himself was to give himself nice manicures. He was very beautiful with luxuriously long teal hair with sleek bangs on top, dark cyan eyes, and a lean, well-defined body. Shion's youngest son, Hyoga, always looked up to Camus, and enjoyed Camus's bedtime stories and the hot cocoa he made. Hyoga had icy blue eyes , wild blond hair, was very muscular and he enjoyed good workouts.

One day, Shion was expecting a shipment of fine gold and jewels, and left to town to retrieve his goods. Saga and Kanon also went to town to enjoy some drinks and spend time with their best friends Aioros and Shura. Camus stayed at home to prepare a fine feast for when his family returned, while Hyoga practiced fighting in the yard. Saga and Kanon returned home when supper was ready.

Kanon smiled at Camus. "Camus, you always make the best meals! I wish I could cook as well as you. . ."

"I've offered to teach you numerous times, Kanon. . ."

"Hehe sweatdrop well you got me there. . .it's just no one can make food as yummy as you do."

"That's true Camus," Saga agreed, "you have a way with making food taste excellent."

As the brothers continued to discuss food flavors, Shion returned home with a blank look on his face.

"What is wrong father?" Camus asked with a concerned on his face.

"The ship with all of our goods and supplies is gone. . .we. . .we're broke."

Saga and Kanon's jaws dropped and they immediately began to soothe their father. Shion decided to sell the house and the riches that they once had.

Many weeks went by and the twins built a new house with Hyoga's help. Shion continued to look for work and met with various business partners to try to keep their livelihood. Camus took care of everyone's needs during this time. Saga and Kanon worked the fields that surrounded their new house in order to have food to eat and to sell, and Hyoga helped with their work. Camus secretly liked their new way of life; he found it to be more fulfilling than having everything handed to them on a silver platter. His brothers were working hard and enjoying their times together, and Hyoga was learning good morals and a strong work ethic. Camus tended to the families needs and made sure that Shion was healthy. One day, Shion did not return from work and his sons began to worry.

"We should go search for him, especially since a storm is coming" Saga said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, but our neighbor said that he left the marketplace earlier today, we have no idea where to look," Kanon replied with urgency on his face.

Camus replied, "Calm down please. The first thing we should do is talk to. . .Father you're back!"

Shion smiled weakly at his sons, "I am so sorry to worry you. . .I have great news though, cough Our lost shipment has been found!"

"That is wonderful news father!" Hyoga replied happily.

Saga and Kanon took their father's coat and boots, and put them by the hearth.

Camus poured some hot stew into a bowl to serve his father, "so father, what does this new shipment entail?"

Shion smiled at the stew and placed his hands on the bowl to warm up, "Well. . .I have to go to a port city that is at least 4 days away. . .but it is only to review the damages and see what is salvageable. . .for all I know, there is nothing left, but it is worth a shot to see what there is."

Saga sat at the table, "father, let me go in your stead, don't act like I didn't hear you cough as you entered. I am worried for your health, and with the upcoming storm, I would prefer you let me go."

Kanon looked at his twin, and nodded in agreement, "yes father let one of us go, you are in no condition to travel during the winter months."

Shion sighed and looked at his sons, "first, I am not ill, I merely had a little tickle in my throat, second, you both must tend to things while I am gone. . .it is likely that there is nothing left to salvage, so you both must maintain the fields otherwise there really will be nothing left. And Saga, you are keeping Hyoga up to date with his studies, correct? If you go, then what will Hyoga study? And Kanon, you are helping him with his fighting and training, if you go, then how will he know how he is doing?"

Saga and Kanon glanced at each other and they both knew they were thinking the same thing—that their father was extremely stubborn, and that there was no convincing him otherwise, since he could come up with a random excuse to everything.

Camus chuckled, "Father, this wouldn't have anything to do with Sir Douko, who happens to live in that port city, does it?"

Shion glared daggers at his son for revealing his real reason for wanting to go to the port city. "Of course not Camus, just because he is a very good family friend is no reason to make a trip especially for him."

Hyoga laughed, "Father that is so not what he said. He was saying that you want to go so much because of Sir Douko, not that you were making a special trip just to see him, or are you?" He looked at his father suspiciously.

Camus glanced back at his father and replied, "Well father, our shipment arriving in the city with Sir Douko is an excellent excuse for you to go see him, if anything, Sir Douko will tend to your needs while you are there, and it is likely that he will see to it that whatever is salvageable will be salvaged."

Shion smiled at Camus, "but of course Sir Douko will be willing to help us out." Shion stirred his warm stew and ate it with gusto. After the meal Shion looked at his sons, "well boys, since I am making the trip to the port city anyway, I would like to bring back a gift for each of you. Is there anything you would like?"

Hyoga jumped up, "Father, I would really like to have a fishing knife! I have been fishing a lot as of late and a knife would really come in handy." Shion smiled back, "Of course Hyoga, I bet Sir Douko could even forge one for you. . .he has many talents."

Saga and Kanon glanced at each other again. Neither of them felt that they needed anything in particular, especially since they both were pragmatic in nature, but due to their father's stubborn ways, Saga spoke up for them both. "Well father, Kanon and I could use some new farming supplies. . ." Shion smiled, "It figures that you two would want something useful. . .sigh I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Shion looked over at Camus who was washing dishes and putting them away, "So Camus, what can I bring back for you?" Camus smiled, "Father, you know that the only thing I could want is for your safe return." Shion shrugged, "I guess that means that I need to pick out what I get you myself then, huh?" Camus sighed, "You don't need to get anything for me, father. . .I am happy to have a roof over my head. But if you would like to please me father, please take the care packages I prepare for you to take on your trip, along with blankets, tools, and anything else the horse can carry." Shion sighed again, "geez Camus. . .you totally changed the topic from what I can bring to you to what I should bring with me."

The next morning, Camus prepared the items necessary for travel, while Saga and Kanon made sure the horse, Jabu, was healthy and ready to go, and Hyoga saw to it that their father ate breakfast and had enough medicine with him. Shion smiled and waved as he left to go on his journey to the port city.

As Shion entered the port city, he knew that the outlook was not good. He saw the ship and most of the goods were damaged, and many of the goods that made it had been stolen by thieves or taken by tax collectors. Douko had greeted Shion and explained to him what occurred to the ship before he was able to get his company to protect the goods. After Douko had intervened, the ship had not been touched.

Shion sighed, "Oh Douko. . .It is going to cost more to remove this ship from the pier than what I can salvage from it"

Douko pulled Shion close to him, "Please don't worry about your finances Shion. . .You know that I will protect you and your family. . .My company is running strong right now. . .I really wish you would consider moving your family here."

Shion smiled as he rested his head on Douko's warm chest, "You are so kind. . .but I think there are some perks to having a farm. . .the boys all seem so happy and they are learning to work hard. Besides. . .we hardly have the money to move."

Douko wrapped his arms around Shion's shoulders, "How about we join companies then. . .my assets and your assets can become our assets. . .and then. . .we can finally get married."

Shion blushed at the idea of marrying the love of his life. Shion's wife, Shaina said she wanted to have children and after she gave birth to Hyoga, she ran off with another man, leaving the children and Shion behind. Shion had known Douko since that time, and he had helped Shion raise his sons, and he made him feel very special.

"Douko. . .I hope you are serious. . ." Shion leaned closer to Douko and kissed him lighly on his cheek.

Douko smiled at his long time friend, "Yes Shion. . .I promise you. . .that we will get married. I shall prepare a place for us to live that has a farm, with new equipment for your sons." Shion beamed when he heard this. . .at least he could please Saga and Kanon by moving them into a large city where they could continue working, but also have opportunities to change fields if they wished. He looked up at Douko with large violet eyes, "Douko. . .do you know where I can get a good fishing knife for Hyoga?"

Douko smiled at Shion, "You know that forging tools and knives is one of my specialties. I shall forge him the best kind of fishing knife a human can make." Shion grabbed Douko and pulled him close, "Douko. . .you know how to make me happy, don't you?" Douko smiled and kissed Shion, "But of course!"

After all was settled, Douko immediately began preparations to have a house fixed up and ready to go, for when Shion's family arrived. Shion kissed Douko and rode off on his horse to give the good news to his family, and the newly forged knife to Hyoga. Shion blushed as he rode on and daydreamed about what their future would be like.

As the horse trotted on, hail and snow began to fall from the sky and the wind grew stronger. Tree branches creaked and the air around the horse howled. The horse immediately began to run off the path, which pulled Shion out of his daze. "What are you doing!? What is going on. . .bad Jabu! Go back to the path!" Just then Jabu bucked Shion off and flailed into the forest. Shion's head hit a rock and he lost all consciousness.

The following morning, the snow melted slightly dripping water onto Shion's face. Shion's nose wrinkled as he woke up with a large headache. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the night before, and how he was stranded in the middle of a forest, with no horse or belongings. Shion stood up, dizzy, and looked to find horse hoof prints or some kind of path where he could find someone to help him, but the blanket of snow was too thick for him to have any such luck.

Shion glanced up at the trees and saw a flicker of a castle, almost like a mirage in the distance. "Maybe there are people there who can direct me back to the path," Shion thought as he mustered some energy to reach the palace.

Shion entered the court yard, and there were many plants blooming and the wind stopped blowing with such severity. "This feels like an enchanted garden. . .the flowers are still blooming here. . ." He looked down and saw flowers that seemed to glitter like little snowdrops in the sun. He then headed for the entrance.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Please help me, I am lost and my horse ran away. . ." Shion looked around and saw no one in sight. This surprised him since there was a fire in the hearth and there was a cup of warm hot cocoa on the table next to the hearth. Shion wandered through the halls and could not find a living being. "I wonder if this palace was evacuated. . .there is no sign of people, yet. . .the fire is going and the drinks are hot. This place really does seem enchanted." Shion continued to wander towards the kitchen and dining area. He noticed that there was a feast prepared on the table with a note that said it was for a guest.

Shion sat down, "I suppose I am a guest. . .but who is working this magic. . . I doubt this palace is just magically efficient. . .or maybe I am hallucinating due to the cold. In any case, thank you very much for this food." His voice echoed as he spoke. He then reached over and ate until he was full. He then walked over the hearth and fell asleep on the sofa with a warm throw blanket.

As Shion slept, a little crab peeked at him to make sure that he was content, and ran off to see the master of the palace.

"Wow, Deathmask, we actually have a guest! This is so awesome! And he is a hottie with light green hair and purple eyes to die for!" Argor exclaimed.

"You are such an idiot Argor. . .he has a fiancé. He won't do at all!" Misty said as he looked into Deathmask's mirror.

"Enough both of you! Let's just make sure he is content, and we'll give him some horse in the morning and he can go off and do whatever the hell it was he was doing. . .the last thing I need is being responsible for more crap, " Deathmask grumbled.

Since the years before that the Prince fell into such a horrible fate, he decided to reject his past completely. He only went by the name, Deathmask, which he felt was more appropriate for his current status. The beast within him was always called Deathmask, and now his outer appearance revealed that monster.

Shion pulled the blanket up closer and snuggled into it, relishing in the warmth. After a long, restful sleep he awoke with more energy than he felt in a long time. Shion stretched and went to the washroom to freshen up. He then said, "Thank you very much. . .uh. . .palace." Shion picked up his coat, which was surprisingly dry, and noticed that there was a full breakfast laid out for him. "Oh thank you so much! You have been so kind to me. . ." Shion ate his breakfast and bowed at the table. He then exited the doors back into the courtyard. He then saw Jabu standing in the courtyard with all of his goods, as though he were waiting for him. "Oh Jabu. . .thank you for coming back!"

Shion adjusted the bridle on Jabu and was ready to go, until he remembered that he did not have a gift for Camus. Shion looked around and saw those crystalline flowers again. Shion thought, "he has always loved the snow. . .and these look like snowflakes brought to life. . .I suppose since this place has been so generous, they won't miss one little flower. . ." Shion reached down and plucked it from the ground.

Upon sight of this, Deathmask was not pleased. No one took from him what was not directly given. Deathmask may be a vicious beast who was in the process of reformation, but that did not mean that he had given up his way of dealing with theft. He jumped down from a high tower and immediately pressed his long claws against Shion's neck.

Shion gasped at the sight before him, never had he seen such a large and terrifying beast. He did not scream, so as to not startle him further. "A. . .are. . . you the master of this place?"

Deathmask snorted, "No shit! How dare you steal from me, AFTER I made sure that your needs were tended to!"

Shion gasped for air, and the beast lessened his grip, "I. . .I am very thankful for your wonderful hospitality. . .it is just that I thought that one flower in such as vivacious garden would. . ." Deathmask interrupted at this point, "One flower can mean the world to another!" the beast snarled. Deathmask thought back to that day when Aphrodite had offered him that simple flower, if he only knew the power of one little flower, he would not be in this state today.

Shion closed his eyes and nodded, "that is a good point. . .I. . am so sorry, I don't know what I can do to repay you."

Deathmask laughed cynically with a raspy voice, "well now that you picked it, there is no way to return it to the plant that it came from, it is forever separated from its origination. Nothing you can do about that. What shall I do with you? Keep you in the dungeon?"

Shion gathered his resolve and replied, "I will stay in your dungeon if you wish, but. . .but first, may I return home to my family to say good bye to my children. . .and I can give this crystal flower to my son, who I know will love and cherish it. . .so that the flower continues to have purpose."

Deathmask squinted his eyes, he didn't know what hit him when Shion gave him this speech. . .maybe the idea that there was someone in the world who really could appreciate a flower intrigued him. Deathmask looked Shion in the eye, "Alright I'll make you a deal. You may return home and say goodbye to your family, but if you do not return within a month, I will hunt you down and kill you and your family, and do not think for even a moment that I will go back on that. I shall cast a spell on Jabu so that he knows the way back and can return you here. I am being very lenient. . .only because you were very gracious prior to this incident.

Shion looked at Jabu and back at the monstrous beast before him. "Thank you. . ." With that Shion got onto Jabu's back and rode home, feeling scared that he would never get to see his Douko again.

Misty snickered, "You know Deathmask, you could have mauled him, but instead you let him run."

Deathmask sighed, he could tell that the man would keep up his end of the bargain. "Well I can always do that later," Deathmask smiled at the thought of a good fight.

A/N-sorry about spelling errors etc. I don't have a beta ;


	2. Chapter 2

Shion rode up to his house on Jabu with a heavy heart. Saga and Kanon immediately ran over to their father and Shion told them about the farm with Douko.

"That is amazing news father. . .but why do you seem so sad," Kanon asked with concerned eyes.

"I'll talk about that in a few minutes, let me focus on a couple of other things first. Here you go Hyoga, a newly forged fishing knife."

"Father. . .this is amazing craftsmanship. . .Sir Douko is truly amazing! The blade glistens and looks exceedingly sharp! Oh thank you so much!" Hyoga hugged his father and smiled.

"Oh, and Camus. . ." Shion said quietly.

"Father. . .something is wrong. . ." Camus stated.

"Well. . .yes. . .but I did get you a precious gift, Camus," Shion pulled out the crystal snowdrop flower, "This flower symbolizes my undying love for all of you. . .I hope you like it Camus. . ."

"Father, it is the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. . .It is hard to believe that it is even real. . .it looks like diamonds and shimmering platinum. . .but. . .what is the problem father. . ." Camus looked up at his father.

"Well. . ." Shion explained the whole story starting from when he hit his head to the point where he left to say goodbye to his family.

"This is absurd, father!" Saga exclaimed, "if it is just a beast, we will hunt it down and protect you! I don't see why you should be punished from taking one blossom from a plant!"

Shion looked down, "I know, Saga, but I am lucky to be alive. . .he is very powerful. . .I don't see any way out of this."

Camus looked at his brothers' heartbroken expressions and looked down at the flower. "Father. . .let me go in your place. . .it is my fault that I did not decide on a gift from you. . .and I know of your stubbornness. . .I should have thought about that more thoroughly. Besides. . . you are to be married and help create a new life for everyone. . .so allow me to go in your place. . ."

Kanon, Saga, and Hyoga looked at their brother with horror and admiration.

"Camus, I cannot bear the idea of losing one of my children to that monster. . .It is never right to let a child possibly die in the place of an older man."

"Father! I am 24 years old and am quite capable of making my own choices. . .I am no longer a child. . .and besides maybe I want to see what an enchanted castle is like."

Hyoga rolled his eyes, but kept it to a minimum. He knew very well that Camus had no interest at all in knowing what an enchanted castle was like.

Camus looked up at his father and said, "Father. I will follow you there whether you like it or not, so I suggest you support me." Shion sighed, he knew Camus was more stubborn than he was at times, and there was no way to convince Camus otherwise.

Over three weeks past very quickly since Shion returned home, and everyone knew what that meant. Camus gathered together a small satchel of personal belongings, including his journal, pens with refills, books, his crystal flower, and a little stuffed animal penguin, who he affectionately named "Waddles".

Saga and Kanon were fixed on trying to protect their younger brother and began to secretly devise a plan to destroy this monster that threatened to destroy their family over a stupid flower. Both of the twins gave Camus long hugs. "Camus. . ." Saga began, "I can't imagine being without you. . .you are the heart of our family. . .and I can't bear to let you go. But I also understand the feeling of obligation you have to father. . .I will make sure he eats and rests while you are gone." Kanon teared up and pulled Camus closer to him, "And I'll try to help Hyoga and learn how to cook so I can take over some of your responsibilities. . .I'll miss you so much, Camus."

Camus looked at all three of his brothers with his heart in his throat. He could hardly breathe, and was unable to face them and look them in the eyes, for he knew that if he did, his resolve would break.

"Alright father. . .I am ready to go."

Shion sighed and nodded. Shion knew better than to try to convince him otherwise. All he could do is hope that once they got there, Camus would change his mind. Both Camus and Shion got on the horse and rode off into the forests.

Jabu quickly ran back to the palace at a lightening fast pace. Camus's eyes widened as they entered the courtyard, and he could see all of the crystal flowers that looked like dewy snowflakes. The castle appeared peaceful, not what he expected at all as a home for a vicious beast.

Shion and Camus entered the castle slowly. Deathmask was hidden in the shadows, but he could see Shion and Camus clearly. "Hmm?" Deathmask thought to himself, "why did he bring another?. . ." He stepped forward out of the shadows with a growl.

Shion looked up at the beast, "This. . .is my son, Camus. . .he should be leaving shortly. . .he is just making sure I am safe."

Camus breathed heavily, "What my father says is not true. I came here to take his place. He is far to frail to survive where there are no doctors, and his beloved finacé will surely try to hunt you down if he does not return."

Deathmask laughed, "Ho? You really think his 'beloved' would be able to do that? HAHAHAHAH! I highly doubt it. Secondly, I suppose if you give me your word that you will stay, I will release him and let him live."

Shion gave Camus a confused look. Camus looked up at Deathmask, "You have my word." Deathmask smirked.

Deathmask looked at Shion closely and could see the pain in his eyes. "Well since you are giving me your son. . .I will give you some gold and jewels for your upcoming wedding with your 'beloved fiancé,' he said sarcastically. "So say your goodbyes already."

Camus shot a glare at the beast, but turned his attention to his father. "I love you so much father. . .I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, my son. . ." Shion hugged Camus, then rode off with Jabu, who had bags of treasures on his back. As the horse left, the gates leading to the courtyard shut and disappeared into the misty fog.

Camus turned back towards the entrance. "What do you want me to refer to you as, oh hairy one?"

Deathmask glared at this insolent fool, "You may call me Master."

Camus quirked an eyebrow at the idea. "I am not scared of you, Oh Master, so don't expect me to respect you at all," he replied sarcastically.

Deathmask really enjoyed the banter between him and his new houseguest. . .or prisoner. . . "So shall I take you to the dungeon?"

Camus looked at the beast blankly, "since you are asking me, the answer is no, you will not take me to the dungeon. You will show me to my room. If I am to be stuck here, in a place with no people, then you should at least give me appropriate accommodations."

Deathmask smiled at Camus's directness. "Alright then. . .I'll show you to your quarters, your highness." Camus rolled his eyes at the added sarcasm.

Misty and Argor ran over to attempt to prevent any bad interactions between their master and Camus, since his Deathmask's 27th birthday was only about 6 months away and Camus was the only chance they had at becoming human again. "Hey there, Camus! I'm Misty, and I will be serving you during your stay here. I hope the food is always to your liking. I read from that little book over there," points to Camus's private journal, "that you like snow cones and popsicles. I will go make some immediately." Misty ran off before Camus could even tell him to stay away from his private items. Argor looked up at Camus and said, "Welcome, oh lovely Camus! I hope you enjoy your life here!"

Camus's eyes widened as he looked at a talking lizard and talking crab. This place truly was magical, in a frightening sort of way.

Deathmask glared at his two servants. "Well Camus. . .if there is something you wish for. . .don't hesitate to ask. I know a lot of magic."

Camus replied with a deadpan face, "Only freedom, Oh Master."

Deathmask laughed, "Well that ain't an option. . .but if you do think of something."

Camus glared at the monster before him, "then I don't wish for anything else."

Deathmask led Camus into a large bedroom with fluffy pillows, soft blankets, a small hearth in the corner, a large dresser filled with clothes in Camus's size, his personal bathroom with a fountain shower and hot tub sized tub, along with several bookshelves and a desk. The room was almost as large as the house that Camus's family had lived in, although Camus knew he would never see that house again, since his family was moving in with his father's boyfriend, Sir Douko. Camus looked back to the doorframe where the beast stood, filling the passageway with his monstrous size. Deathmask's nervousness about Camus liking the room became evident as his tail began whapping at the doorway.

Camus smiled for the first time since he arrived. The beast was acting like a nervous puppy. The smile was short-lived, but was genuine. The beast grumbled and scratched his head with his claws, "well. . .you'll join me for dinner, right?"

Camus sighed, "What is the magic word?"

Deathmask growled, "Please."

Camus smiled nonchalantly, "Since you asked so kindly, I suppose I could. And. . .the room is quite adequate."

Deathmask smiled and bowed as he left the room, then began to grumble about how Camus wouldn't even get food if he didn't dine with him. Camus sighed at the grumbling. He was used to treating others like children, especially since he had such a motherly role in his family. He knew this large change in his lifestyle wouldn't be overly shocking, considering his role was likely to be similar. He would have to teach the beast some manners.

Camus wandered in his room taking in the new scenery. The room was warm and he began to wonder how the closet only had clothing in his size. "Well maybe these were for my father. . .he did have a month to prepare. . .but still. . .my father and I have completely different builds," Camus pondered as he looked through the dresser. Just then a knock came from the door.

"You may enter," Camus replied. The door opened and a little crab walked in sideways. "Hello again, Sir Camus. I brought you some wine to drink, and I have come to help you get ready for dinner." Argor hoped with all of his might that Camus could get drunk enough to fall in love with the beastly prince of the palace, although part of him knew that all the alcohol in the world could not intoxicate him that much without giving him a blackout.

"Why thank you. . .uh. . .sir." Camus responded as he lifted the decanter from the tray the crab was carrying on his back.

"Oh, the name's Argor. . .oh and don't worry, I only pinch when I am cranky."

Camus smiled at the crab and poured himself a glass of wine. "I am not used to being served, Argor. I will be fine getting ready on my own."

Argor shook his claw, "Ah, come on! I never get the chance to dress anybody up!" Argor gave Camus the biggest puppy crab eyes he could muster. Camus sighed, "well. . .I suppose you could pick out what I wear." Argor beamed and ran as fast as he could to the dresser. "Hmmmmm. . .how about this?" Argor pulled out a pair of black leather pants with laces that lace from the knee all the way up to the waist. They were structured so that a lot of the outer thigh would show. He also pulled out a garnet red silk button down shirt.

Camus raised his eyebrows. "Um. . .Argor. . .I don't think this is really my style," he looked hard at the pants and realized that his outer thigh area wouldn't leave anything to the imagination. "Besides, this is supposed to be a cosy dinner, correct? So. . .perhaps pick something more in season. . .it is cold out. . ." Camus tried to think of any kind of bullshit he could to deter Argor from his outfit choice of the evening.

Argor sighed, "Well you do make a point. . ." Argor scratched his head, how will he get Camus and Deathmask to fall for each other if Camus is fully clad in clothing. . .this was out of Argor's territory. . .falling for someone while wearing clothing that did not show any skin. . .was that even possible?

Camus continued to look in the closet. He was currently wearing a tunic shirt and some comfortable khaki colored pants. The bottom hem of his pants was wet from the snow outside, and his jacket had been soaked through from winter weather. Camus sighed, "well, I will figure that out after a nice warm bath." Camus wandered over the large bath tub that could easily fit four full grown men. It had mysterious jet streams that bubbled in the water. He looked at the counter and saw a variety of bath salts along with high quality soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. He smiled as he added some lavender scented bath salts into the water. Camus de-robed himself slowly and delicately. He pulled his boots off first and placed them near the hearth to dry, followed by him tenderly removing the laces from his tunic and slowly sliding it off.

Camus then leaned forward to remove his pants, which he also placed near the hearth to dry. He stretched his arms and pulled his hair into a ponytail before entering the warm bath. Argor watched Camus breathlessly, it had been so long since he saw a person with human form, and even longer since he had seen a naked man as beautiful and statuesque as Camus. He felt light headed watching the beauty enter the water.

Camus slid all the way into the water and relished in the feeling of the warm bubbles and the fragrance of the lavender salts tickled his nose. Argor wandered over to Camus, "Is. . .there anything I can get for you?" Camus tilted his head back to look at Argor, "Well I would prefer to wear something warm, but I can select that after. . .you can go relax yourself, Argor. I don't need anything right now, after all I am still trying to adjust to the idea that I will never get to see my beloved family again. . .I am not very hungry, nor am I in the mood to drink down my sorrows." Argor nodded, and continued to stare breathlessly at the sexy man before him. He couldn't imagine Deathmask being able to resist such a temptation for very long.

Camus used a soft washcloth to cleanse his body with a lavender soap. He slid the washcloth over his muscled torso and rolled it behind his neck, which soothed his sore back. He was tired from the ride to the castle, and the water calmed his muscles. He ran the washcloth over his arms and dipped the cloth under the water and slid it over the sensitive inner flesh of his thighs. Camus gasped lightly.

Argor blushed at the sight of Camus cleansing his sleek body. Gods, he was beautiful, and Argor was pleased that he could watch without intimidating the new guest. Camus gasped again as he cleansed between his legs, feeling aroused from the soothing jets in the bath, and the constant vibration from the jets pressing water against him. He slid his hand down gasped lightly. Argor felt an urge inside him that had long disappeared, a feeling that he remembered from when he was human, a feeling of longing and a wish to pleasure this man. Camus turned towards Argor and began to feel uncomfortable. It was as though Argor was looking at him in a slightly perverted way. Camus gulped and finished his bath, without alleviating himself. He shyly grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Argor looked down, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. . .I just was, uh. . ., trying to think of what you should wear to dinner." Camus quirked an eyebrow, but nodded with a knowing look on his face. "I think I should wear. . .this. . ." Camus leaned into the closet and pulled out a soft pair of fitted black pants, and a warm sweater in a deep cyan that matched his eyes. He looked at the undergarment drawer and sighed. He realized that there were only tight bikini brief underwear and g-strings. He picked up a pair of black bikini briefs and a pair of warm merino wool socks.

Camus pulled up the underwear prior to taking off the towel. He normally was not the shy sort, but he felt Argor's piercing eyes, which made him feel as though a man was looking at him longingly. Camus shook his head, he knew that Argor was just a crab that had magically learned to talk. . .right? Camus pulled off the towel and dried his hair. Argor was enamored and could not stop looking. Camus was bending forward in front of him in a sexy pair of bikini briefs and nothing else. Camus's hair fell gently around his shoulders and the bottom tips of his hair brushed his upper thighs. Camus continued to get dressed and then put on a pair of soft wool slippers that were toasty from being placed near the fire in his room. Camus pondered about his current situation. Although he was held captive, his needs would be fully met.

Argor walked over to Camus to place a beautiful crystal clip into his hair. Camus blushed lightly as his little claw touched his cheek. He had no idea how a crab claw could make him shiver lightly, as though it were a human hand. Camus felt that something was odd about this situation. Argor said to Camus, "I hope you like this hair clip, it was made from snow diamonds. . .I can't help but think that the Master would want you to have it."

Camus brushed his hair and the clip glistened. "Thank you very much Argor. Out of curiosity, what can you tell me about your dear Master. He lacks many manners and seems quite rude. Why is it that you follow his orders? And why would he want me to be held captive, like a caged bird or any other pet?"

Argor looked down again, "Well those are questions that you should ask the Master. . .but I follow him because he cares about us. . .Misty and I. . .we had nowhere to go. . .and then he took us in and gave use jobs."

Camus sighed, "well I suppose being a servant gives you room and board. . .along with some financial security." Argor nodded. "Let me escort you to the dining room now, my fine Sir." "Why thank you kind crab," replied Camus. Argor grinned, he was happy just to continue inhaling the light fragrance of lavender that lightly wafted around Camus like a beautiful aura.

A/N—thanks and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Argh. . .why the hell did I ask him to DINNER!?" the beast shouted. "I don't even eat dinner at a dinner table, I always go out on the hunt to have fresh meat. This is absurd, I should cancel it immediately, how the #$#& am I gonna be able to eat with utensils" he snarled.

Misty, a calm lizard servant, listened to his master rant. "I understand your distress, sire, but just sit with him as he eats. I know your talons prevent you from using a fork with your paw, which makes sense. Also. . .you have always enjoyed a good hunt. . .so really that part of you hasn't changed." Misty smirked at his comment.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that part, Misty," the beast grumbled. "Of course hunting is fun. . . but the point is that the spell will not just wear off if we eat together. . .besides wasn't it you who said that I was unpleasant to eat with?"

Misty smiled and licked his mouth with his forked tongue, "of course your majesty, but if we are to have that curse lifted, you must try a little to get him to fall for you."

Deathmask sighed in defeat, he knew very well that no one would ever love him. He felt slightly guilty that two of his servants even stayed with him in the first place, his curse became their curse.

Misty looked down, "I'll finish preparing a meal for the guest, and you will try to behave yourself." Misty then ran downstairs to avoid an argument.

Deathmask looked down, only thinking about what his life had become. How a simple concept, like mealtime, could become so painful. Instead of eating a prepared meal, his animalistic tendencies often become aroused at the scent of blood. He recalled finding some wild pheasant, which he promptly ripped apart with his claws and teeth as it screamed in pain. He could not stop taking bites out of its living flesh. He would not be able to live with himself long as his dignity became almost non-existent.

Deathmask looked at himself in the mirror before heading downstairs. He felt repulsed by his hideous form. His skin had been covered in a thick indigo fur, and his tail often swished when he was nervous. He hated having such a revealing feature about himself. His hands and feet were paws with large talons that could easily kill. His face had wolf-like features and his snout had a keen sense of smell. His hair was now like a mane of dark bluish purple, with two large cream colored horns protruding out. He looked hard into the mirror, trying to find anything he could to keep his own sanity. As he stared, he noticed that his eyes were the same as they always were. They were still the same piercing blue with a sparkle to them that could only be pure. Deathmask choked on a chuckle the moment he thought of the word "pure" in the same sentence as himself without the word "not."

Deathmask looked for something to wear in his closet. He usually roamed the castle naked, since his fur covered all of his. . . sensitive areas. He liked roaming naked; it made his actions more convenient that ever before. He never had to worry about getting ready after a bath, he didn't have to get changed in the morning or at night. . .Although he had many animalistic characteristics, he was happy that he could still use the bathroom versus having to demean himself even more. He hadn't worn clothing before this day for years. He had put on some ragged pants that tore due to his increased size before Shion had arrived, bringing a surprise like Camus to him. He knew first impressions were very important, but he also knew that he was a beast, and beasts were not known to create good first impressions.

He sighed as he thought about how he could never wander the castle naked again, since clothing was the only thing that made him somewhat resemble a human. He could smell the rich lavender coming from fragrance from across the wing, the rich scent of Camus's bath became stronger and stronger. Deathmask inhaled and shuddered. He had not been around any kind of being who he could ever be intimate with. Maybe intimate was not the right word; perhaps any being who he could alleviate his needs with.

Ever since becoming a beast, his primal needs became more basic. He ate more and drank more, and he often felt urges in his groin that drove him crazy. He had woken up so many mornings sporting a full erection, and not knowing what to do. When he was human, he could just find a lord or lady and have his way with them. His only way to quell his strong sexual, animalistic desires is to jerk off until he felt satisfied. After thinking about he idea of being near a person of flesh and warm blood, he felt even more nervous. He was so afraid he would just ravish the new guest, and since he was a prisoner, he would just take it or fight him off. He retracted his talons and reached down between his legs. He had been surprised since his transformation that he still felt so sensitive in his inner thigh. The fur in the area tickled and teased the tender flesh under it. He felt little satisfaction, but he figured it would be enough to where he would not rape his prisoner. . . er. . .guest.

He quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Deathmask found a tunic and pants that were a dark maroon and black, which highlighted his indigo fur. He remembered Misty sewing this outfit just in case Deathmask had to go out on an errand. He quickly got dressed and grabbed a grooming brush. Deathmask's sadness increased as he realized that his dog and cat grooming brushes worked better than hairbrushes. He quickly brushed his fangs to make sure that his mouth was fresh and minty.

Deathmask looked into the mirror again, determined to find that good quality. "There must be some reason for someone to want me? Right? And you are a creepy monster who just jerked off in the bathroom because you have a horrible ability to inhibit your needs. . .oh great. . .this isn't going to go well."

Camus followed Argor towards the dining hall, which was decorated with rich tapestries and candlelight. Camus took in the view with amazement on his face. . .never had he see such a lavish castle. He mentally prepared himself for a stressful evening as he sat in the large dinner chair.

Argor looked up at Camus, "Your dinner will be served shortly, please relax until then and have some wine." Camus smiled at the little crab and sipped on his glass of wine. Camus always appreciated fine French wines with lots of depth and character. Argor again wished that if Camus got drunk enough. . .his mind switched gears as Misty then came out with large platters of food. He brought out stewed pork, potato gratin, duck that was roasted in a dark red wine glaze which made the skin very crispy, blue lake green beans fried and served with garlic on top, and a wide array of salads, appetizers, and meats. Misty smiled and looked at Camus, "Well, bon appetít. . .hope you are hungry, this is all for you."

Camus's eyes widened. This was the first day that he could remember when he did not have to cook, and it was prepared only for him? This was too much for him to handle, surely someone else could enjoy this food too. "Are you not going to eat any? And if not you or Argor, what about your Master?"

Argor looked down, he hadn't been able to eat "people food" in a very long time. He enjoyed the smell of it and when he ate his food he could remember and imagine his favorite foods. Misty, now a cold-blooded lizard only ate meager foods. He detested himself for having such an appetite. He remembered how to cook and was pleased to be able to make the effort for their new guest.

Camus relished in the fragrance of the delicious smelling food, but when both Argor and Misty looked downward, he realized that he hit a nerve. "I apologize. . .here I am trying to get you two to eat foods that most likely only humans find appetizing. . ." Argor smiled and lied between his teeth, "Don't worry Camus, we just have different food preferences, that's all, neither of us like people food." Misty nodded in agreement solemnly.

Camus quirked an eyebrow, he didn't really believe them, but he decided that since he was stuck in this place for the rest of is life, he would find out sooner or later. There was no rush. "I see," Camus replied. Camus looked at the food, and then heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw Deathmask standing there making attempts to get his tail to stop swishing, resulting in him looking like he was a puppy chasing his own tail.

Camus chuckled and was barely able to keep it together, never had he seen such a silly sight. Deathmask shot a glare at Camus, stood up straight and tried to look as regal as possible. He then noticed the beautiful snow crystal in Camus's hair and how shiny his hair looked. Deathmask smiled, "I see that the hair clip I made looks good on you." Camus again quirked an eyebrow, a beast with an attitude problem like him MADE this beautiful piece of jewelry? "Oh. . .thank you very much. . .it matches that beautiful flower my father gave me perfectly," Camus replied. Deathmask gawked, this guy really did keep the flower that Shion had stolen. . .he didn't really believe he would.

Camus looked at Deathmask quizzically, "are you planning on just standing there, or eating?" Deathmask shook out of his daze and sat at the table with Camus. "Soooooo. . .uh. . .you like your stay here so far?" Deathmask asked with his tail continually whapping the chair lightly. "Well I am stuck here whether I like my accommodations or not, so it makes little difference, besides I have only been here for a few hours, that hardly qualifies for me to answer your question," Camus stated as he put some food on his plate.

Deathmask looked at Camus, "well ya make a good point there. So is the food good?" Camus replied, "why not try it yourself if you are so curious?" Deathmask glared at Camus again, he was trying to avoid eating in front of him, but the food smelled really delicious, and he was very hungry. "Maybe I will. . .later, yeah. . .not too hungry," Deathmask mustered a fake smile. Camus rolled his eyes, he was not stupid, he then put a bunch of food on Deathmask's plate. "HEY! WTF?" Deathmask looked at his plate, it was getting very hard to avoid eating. Camus replied, "You must eat to keep up your strength. Plus, you are disgracing those who cooked it for you if you do not eat it." Deathmask grumbled, the teal-haired man made a point, but once Camus sees him eat so sloppy, he would never earn his love.

"Hmph. . .I'll eat it later then," Deathmask grumbled again. Camus sighed, "You will eat it now before it gets cold." Deathmask looked at Camus to protest but the look in Camus's eyes told him that he was better off eating sloppy than it would be if he didn't eat at all. Deathmask mumbled something incoherent about it being his castle and his rules, but eventually picked up the food on his plate with his paws and shoveled some food down. Camus smiled, "that's more like it, Oh lovely Master." Deathmask again shot a glare at his guest for his use of sarcasm. Camus chuckled to himself, he realized that even though the beast before him was controlling and threatening, he still had control over him enough to get him to eat.

Deathmask was waiting for some kind of snide comment about his eating, but Camus made none. Camus continued to eat and then asked, "How did you know my size enough to fill a closet with clothing that fits me?" Deathmask almost spit out his food in a laugh, "I told you earlier, I know magic!" Camus looked at him with a blank look on his face, "okay, even if you know magic enough to create some clothes, how did you know my size?" Deathmask smirked, "Well dear Camus, that is one of my specialties! I am very good at looking at people and knowing what size fits them." Camus looked at him closely, "Are you also telling me that you decided to fill the closet with clothing that leaves little to the imagination?"

Deathmask smirked, "What, it's not like you don't have the body for it? You have the goods, why not show them a little?" Camus threw his napkin on Deathmask's head, "For your information, I am certainly not going to prance around your castle in some outfit that is beyond revealing."

Deathmask sighed, "Well one can wish, right? I mean come on, if a guy were to be prancing around my castle, you are a pretty hot guy to do it." Camus sighed, why the hell would a beast like him want to see a human wearing that stuff. "Or is it that you don't understand what kinds of clothing humans wear?" Deathmask almost choked on his food laughing, "Of course I do, I did put some normal stuff in there too ya know! I just have my preferences." Camus sighed again, "So basically you are saying that you would prefer that I wear something that is revealing?"

Deathmask smirked again, "but of course my sexy guest." Camus was taken aback slightly, was this monster flirting with him?

TBC. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Camus looked at the "Master" with disbelief, the monster WAS flirting with him. Camus started to get a weird feeling in his stomach, why would a beast like that want to flirt with a human. . .unless he wanted to have his way with him. Camus felt sick at the idea that a monster may be looking at him with the hopes that he might. . .ugh he had to get the idea out of his head. Camus shook his head slightly.

"Uh. . .are you having a seizure or something? I mean your eyes went all blank and now you are all shaky. . ." Deathmask asked with a confused look on his face. Camus shot him a glare, "if I were having a seizure it would be much different than this. . .anyway I was just thinking about my family. . .since I won't be seeing them again."

Deathmask wondered if that were really all Camus was thinking about, but he knew that Camus obviously loved his family because otherwise he would never had taken his father's place. Deathmask sighed, "Look if you really miss your family that much, I have this really cool mirror that can show you whatever you want to see." Camus looked at Deathmask quizzically, "do you mean it will show me my family as they are now, or do you mean it will show me them the way I want to see them, for example, would it show me them all healthy and happy because I want them to be so."

Deathmask chuckled, "well it depends on how you ask the mirror. If you say that you want to see your family, it will show you them here and now. But if you say you want to see your family happy, then it will show you only that."

Camus smiled at Deathmask, "then I would like to take you up on this offer. There is nothing I want more than to see my family again."

Deathmask sighed, Camus just saw his father this afternoon. . .and only left his family that morning and he missed them this much already? This was going to be harder than he thought. "Tell you what Camus, let's finish dinner, have some dessert and then I'll show you the mirror."

Camus began eating rather fast, "alright. . .well I'm done!"

Deathmask looked at Camus's smirking face, "I see. . .sweatdrop Well how about dessert?" "Nah, I'm full, can I see the mirror now?" Camus replied.

Deathmask chuckled and got up from the table, "Alright, alright you win. I'll go get the mirror even though you are still hungry, go ahead and eat while I get it." Camus feigned a shocked look on his face, "of course I'm full." Deathmask rolled his eyes as he left to retrieve the mirror.

Camus's eyes sparkled after the beast left, and he reached for a pile of food and ate it very quickly. The beast then returned. "I guess I'll have to wait for you to swallow before I had this over." Camus shot a glare at Deathmask, how did he come back so quickly? Camus swallowed hard, but tried to make it look like a gulp of wine so as to not prove the beast right about him still being hungry. Deathmask smirked, "I'm not stupid, Camus." Camus took his wine to wash down all of the yummy food he just ate.

Deathmask then handed the mirror to Camus. Camus smiled and asked the mirror to show him his family. Camus's reflection in the mirror swirled and turned into his family packing up their house for the move. It looked as though nothing had changed, except that Camus was not in the picture. Camus sighed, he half wanted his family to be safe and happy, but another part of him wanted to feel needed. . .and as he looked in the mirror, he realized that he wasn't.

Deathmask saw the twinge of sadness on Camus's face and looked down, "you know. . .I bet they are just trying really hard to get over you by normalizing everything. . .yeah. . .that must be it!" Camus looked up at the beast, "you don't have to try and cheer me up you know. . .besides whose fault is it that I can't leave here?" Deathmask frowned, "Okay okay, you make a good point, but your dad stole something from me, and you are here to make amends for that, so really whose fault is it?" Camus sighed, the beast had a point, none of this would have happened if he had selected a gift from his father in the first place.

Camus sighed, "I suppose you have a good point as well. . .oh yeah. . . thank you for letting me see them." Deathmask almost fell out of his chair; he was being thanked? "Oh uh. . .you are very welcome, oh sexy one." Camus glared at him again, "stop calling me that, oh furry one." Deathmask chuckled, "Alright alright, you won't call me master, and I don't like being called furry or hairy. . .sigh You want my name don't you." Camus smirked, "It took you long enough to notice that." Deathmask smiled, "Aww come on, take it easy on me, I haven't exactly had a lot of mental stimulation lately. . .sheesh. . .anyway, my name is Deathmask."

Argor and Misty looked at each other, what the hell did the master mean by not having a lot of mental stimulation?

Camus gave Deathmask a blank look, "That's your name? What kind of name is that? I mean I know you are a beast, but what did you do, let the people who fear you name you or what? Don't you have a birth name?" Deathmask glared at his guest, "Hey that's my name, are you saying my name is bad?" Deathmask then attempted to give Camus puppy eyes. Camus almost laughed due to the silly expression on Deathmask's face, "it's not that bad but. . .I think it sounds kind of. . .uh. . .creepy." Deathmask appreciated Camus's honesty, but he was a creepy beast after all, so it suited him just fine. Deathmask smirked, "So are you saying that my name is creepier than I am?" Camus chuckled, "why yes. I mean your name sounds like you are some pillaging killer, but your image is. . .well you look like a big puppy with your tail wagging like that."

Deathmask's face fell, a puppy? "Oh no, not something as weak as a puppy! Stupid tail!" Deathmask attempted to get it to stop wagging against the chair but it wagged nonetheless. Camus laughed, "well. . .you are only proving my point even more now."

Deathmask grumbled, "okay okay. . .I get it. Anyway, what is for dessert?" Misty ran over with a pile of crepes suzette. The crepes had reduced orange glaze and orange cream that made them smell divine. There was also a hint of vanilla bean in them that gave them a warm, comforting fragrance. Deathmask looked at the food surprised, he hadn't had Misty cook since the transformation, but the delicious buttery scent of the orange crepes filled his senses and it made him feel warm. Argor even nibbled on a few of these luscious crepes in the kitchen. Misty was pleased that everyone was so happy and even ate a crepe himself. He realized that he could still enjoy the complex flavors. . .maybe being around a man like Camus is what they needed to become human again, physically or not.

Deathmask tried his best to pick up a fork and finally managed to do so, he then used it to pick up a small bite of the crepe and lifted it to Camus's lips to feed him. Camus quirked an eyebrow but still bit the luscious temptation in front of him. He then closed his eyes as he slowly enjoyed the delicious morsel. Deathmask smiled and whispered, "I like feeding you." Camus wanted to retaliate by saying something about wanting to fatten him up to be eaten, but instead he decided against it. In reality Camus was becoming much more curious about why the beast was flirting with him in the first place.

Camus decided to test the waters a little bit, as he opened his mouth slowly, he said seductively, "then feed me." Deathmask looked at those soft lips parting and he smiled, "why yes, mon cher." He then used the fork to cover a piece of crepe with the orange glaze and whipped cream and purposely angled it into Camus's mouth so that the cream would touch the side of his mouth.

Camus smirked, and ran his tongue over his lips to lap up all of the cream. Deathmask looked at that soft pink tongue and wanted to ravish him so badly. Camus looked at him with a coy look on his face, "why are you flirting with me, oh Master?" Deathmask, still dazed thinking about Camus's warm, soft tongue, said "uh huh." Camus quirked an eyebrow, "what?" Deathmask finally getting back to reality replied, "Uh. . .what was the question?"

"I asked, 'why are you flirting with me?'," Camus answered. Deathmask laughed, "Me? Flirt with you? Never! I don't flirt, you must be imagining things, HAHAHAHAH! Uh. . .anyway, I think I am going to go for a walk now, okay. . .I'll see you later!" With that Deathmask bowed and left the dining room, with his tail wagging fervently. Camus smirked with a knowing look on his face. Although he had no interest to ever let a monster like that have his way with him, it was still fun to see him acting so forward, yet so shy.

Camus helped Misty and Argor with the dishes even though they insisted that Deathmask had enough magic to get those done for them. He also tucked Argor into his little bed, made from a little box that had a miniature door just for him. Argor never felt so cared for in his life, and fell asleep quickly.

Camus entered his room and changed out of his clothing. He didn't mind walking around in the bikini briefs as long as he was alone. He put his hair into a ponytail and placed the snow crystal hair clip on his nightstand. He then grabbed the small bag he brought along and pulled out the crystal flower from his father and immediately placed it in a vase that he had found in the bathroom and filled it with water. He also pulled out Waddles the penguin and placed him on his bed. Camus debated if he should write in his journal, but decided against it. Since Misty already read his journal, he didn't trust his housemates enough to not read the newer entries. Camus lied down in his large soft bed that was much too big for one person. He snuggled in the buttery soft sheets that were warm from the fire burning since he first arrived. He pulled up the fluffy and warm blankets that were softer than cotton and fell asleep quickly.

The day after Camus left to the beast's castle, Shion and his family moved to Port City to live with Douko. Saga and Kanon were both pleased when they heard that their best friends, Shura and Aioros, also decided to move to the Port City for more opportunities. Saga and Kanon met with their friends one evening at the local coffee house.

Saga frowned, "there must be some way we can save our brother from that wretched monster." Aioros looked at Saga sadly, "Shura and I have been researching local castles and the like. . .supposedly this once powerful kingdom vanished a few years back. . ."

Kanon jumped, "do you think that could be the magic castle that my brother is at!?" Shura looked at Kanon solemnly, "well that is a possibility but you see. . .there is a reason why they call it the 'vanished kingdom'. . .no one has seen it for years. Plus it is said that many thieves have attempted to find this kingdom to steal the goods, but none of them have ever found this kingdom. And it is also said that some people who went in search of it were never found again. . ."

Kanon looked down, "but. . .our father found this place, and Camus is there now, so it must exist." Shura smiled, "you know that we will continue to help you find it, we just need a little more time to investigate more." Kanon looked up at Shura with a smile, "you guys are really the best friends anyone could have." Saga smiled at Aioros, "so Aioros. . .when are you and Shura going to tie the knot?" Shura almost spit out his cappuccino, and Aioros replied with a furrowed brow, "Shura hasn't asked me anything of the sort yet."

Kanon laughed, "aww Shura, come on now! You two have been dating for 8 years, don't you think it is about time you two make it official?" "No kidding," Aioros added. Shura closed his eyes, "it isn't entirely out of the question, but, hey! Wait a sec. . .you guys just changed the topic. . .wasn't the point of this get-together to figure out how to rescue Camus?"

Hyoga entered the café at the moment he heard his brother's name, "so you guys ARE planning on saving Camus!" Saga and Kanon looked at each other with concern on their faces, they knew very well that Camus would kill them if they ever put Hyoga in harm's way. Saga looked at his youngest brother, "well Hyoga. . .we are just trying to figure out where he is staying, so we could. . .uh. . ." Kanon finished the sentence for him, "so we could make sure he is being well cared for." Hyoga looked at the twins suspiciously, "really? Well, why aren't you guys letting me in on this, I want my brother to be safe too you know!"

Aioros looked at Hyoga and smiled, "Hyoga, you want to make Camus happy right?" Hyoga nodded. Aioros continued, "well then what would make him really happy is if you make sure that your father is safe and happy, especially now that he is with Douko." Hyoga's eyes widened, he remembered that Camus always watched out for their father, "Oh yeah! I should go check up on him!" With that Hyoga ran out to take on one of Camus's responsibilities.

Shura smiled at his long time boyfriend, "wow. . .you are really good at that. I mean you got the kid to leave us alone AND feel like he is being useful." Aioros gave Shura a grin, "well he just wants to feel needed, he is just as concerned as the rest of us."

Saga and Kanon exchanged a grin and continued to work with Aioros and Shura to figure out more about the castle that had vanished.

As Hyoga ran home, he bumped into his new best friend, Shun. Shun was a beautiful teen, a year younger than Hyoga. He had emerald green hair and eyes that sparkled when the sun and moon shined on him. Shun smiled, "why are you running so fast, Hyoga?" Hyoga smiled back at Shun, "well I am going to check up on my father. . .that was something my brother was doing up until yesterday." Shun giggled, "you know Hyoga, before yesterday, he didn't have Sir Douko to er. . .check up on him, so I am sure that he is taking care of your brother's old responsibilities."

"You really think so? I guess if that is the case, then we could go have some tea or something," Hyoga mentioned hopefully. Shun beamed at his blond friend, and the two went off to have tea and cookies.

Shion sighed as Douko massaged his shoulders, "I miss my son so much Douko. . .I don't know what to do." Douko continued to rub his fiancé's back, "well. . .I am sure we will think of something. It has only been a day since he has left. . .I am sure he is still alive and perhaps he is trying to come up with a way to return home."

Shion knew that Camus was not the type to risk it. Camus would never want to endanger his father by leaving the beast's lair. He knew his son was stubborn, but he felt so much remorse for letting his son take his place. He could barely live with himself with the current circumstances. The shear idea of that beast laying a hand on his son made his blood boil.

Douko noticed him tensing began to soothe him with his hands, "Shh. . .just relax Shion. . ." He then got up to bring his lover some tea. Shion smiled at Douko wishing that his son could also enjoy their new home.

Camus had been in his castle for a few days, and Deathmask was already becoming inpatient. Camus was too seductive for his own good, and he was having problems resisting him. Camus was aware that Deathmask would drop anything he was doing to please him, and that fact alone pleased him.

"So Deathmask, what do you do around here for fun?" Camus asked as he ate his breakfast.

Deathmask hadn't even thought about having fun in a long time. "Well whatever you wish for Camus. . .that's what the magic is for, right?" Camus rolled his eyes, "well I suppose. . .so are you saying that if I wished for a huge library, you would create one?" Deathmask smirked, "Now that I can do!" He closed his eyes and conjured up a huge library that connected to the side of the east wing of the castle.

Camus's eyes lit up with excitement, "This is amazing. . ." he then ran to get into the library. Deathmask smiled, "HAHAHAHAH! I sure know how to please him!" Argor muffled a laugh, "Sure. . .although I think in this case he pleased himself. I mean he was the one who decided what to have you make." Deathmask glared at the little crab for raining on his parade. "Well still, he's happy about it." Misty then joined in, "Well you know, Deathmask, if he has a library he is going to immerse himself in books and won't even pay attention to you anymore."

Deathmask's jaw dropped, "you. . .you don't really think that right? Oh shit!" He then ran up to the library to see if Camus was so into the books that he and the castle would totally slip his mind.

Camus was happily sitting in the library looking at several books that had quickly caught his interest. At least if he were stuck here for the rest of his life there were tons of books that he could read and enjoy. When Deathmask entered he almost started to laugh due to the worried look on the beast's face and his tail swishing faster than he had ever seen before.

"Uh. . ." Deathmask recomposed himself, "Oh, just seeing if you liked the books." Camus replied with a nod. Deathmask's worst fear was beginning to come true! Camus was too immersed in the books to pay any attention to him. "Uh. . .hey Camus. . .would you read to me?" Yeah that's it, the beast thought.

Camus smiled up at the beast, "I suppose so. . .what kind of books do you like?" Deathmask beamed and said, "Anything with lots of fighting and killing in it!" Camus frowned. Deathmask responded, "Uh. . .hahaha, just kidding. . .I like uh. . .books about uh. . . .I like fantasy books." Camus looked down and noticed that four of the books he had initially picked up were all fantasy books, well the beast made a terrible liar, but he was quick to pick up on his likes. Camus sighed, "I suppose if you like fantasy books so much, I shan't disappoint you." Deathmask hoped that at least one of those fantasy books had some good hardcore sex scenes that he could use as innuendo with Camus.

"Come on then Deathmask, it is far too cold to read in this large library, let us go relax by the fire," Camus said as he lightly grabbed his hand to pull him along. Deathmask's tail started wagging uncontrollably at the feeling of the touch. Camus also felt a little shy as he felt the beast's paw, there was something about it that felt so. . .human. . .and yet, not. He shook off the feeling and let go of his hand as they entered the parlor with the large hearth. He gathered the throws and blankets and created a little area for them to read the books. Deathmask smiled and grabbed a throw to put over them. Argor and Misty brought them both hot cocoa and sweets to eat as they read their story, and they too nestled into some blankets to hear Camus read.

Camus began to feel like he was with his family. Although the people were different, they seemed to rely on him the same way. He felt very happy that they all seemed to enjoy his company and the beast's warm fur didn't hurt either. He rested his head on the beast's chest as he began to read the book called "Rapunzel." Deathmask lighly played with Camus's hair as he listened to the story. He relished in the light lavender fragrance that graced his teal locks. He love the way Camus read the story to him too, he did the character's voices and made the story come to life. He did however get very angry at the witch who spoiled everyone's happiness in the book and he equated the witch to Aphrodite. Man those fairy tale witches were really good at being evil.

As Camus continued to read, Deathmask nuzzled his cheek into his hair and sniffed his neck. Camus began to feel the warm air brushing against the flesh of his neck and shivered. He tilted his head up only to notice that Deathmask was closer than he initially thought.

TBC. . .

A/N- Sorry again for such a short chapter! I am sure there are tons of grammatical problems, so just let me know via comment if there is something wrong Thanks for reading! Gee I wonder what Camus will do now with a snuggly Deathmask OO


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-This chapter has some lime-ness/light lemon, for the harder lemon version go to Adultfanfiction

* * *

Camus tilted his neck a little bit more to see if Deathmask would take the cue, sure enough the moment he tilted his neck, Deathmask moved in closer savoring the scent of his lavender fragranced neck. Camus lifted his fingers and poked Deathmask on the nose, "Bad dog; no getting drool on me." Deathmask pouted, "First off, I am not drooling, and second, I ain't a dog." Camus placed the book on the blanket, "yet your tail is wagging profusely, puppy-boy."

Deathmask looked behind him to see that sure enough his tail was still wagging, this tail problem was one of the cruelest aspects of the cursed enchantment. He sighed, "Well Camus. . .I guess you are right about the tail problem, but I am NOT a puppy. I am a ferocious beast!" Camus gave Deathmask a blank look and repeated, "you mean a ferocious puppy?" Deathmask nodded, "Yes a ferocious puppy. . .er. . .NO! A ferocious beast." He grumbled as he realized that he just said the opposite of what he was arguing about. Camus smiled, "Sure, puppy, sure." Deathmask glared in defeat and nuzzled against Camus's hair, "Can you continue the story now? I wanna know how they defeat that mean old witch at the end."

Camus sighed, "I see that you have no sense of personal space do you?" Deathmask leaned against Camus, "nope. None." Camus leaned closer into Deathmask's chest, "at least your warm, because if you weren't, I would not let you so close to me." Deathmask grinned, "then I hope the weather never gets warm." Camus smirked, "will you ever stop flirting with me?" Deathmask pulled Camus closer, "well I already told you that I don't flirt. . .but if I were, I wouldn't have plans for stopping." Camus rolled his eyes as he said sarcastically, "sure you're not flirting." Deathmask smiled, "glad we came to an agreement on that. Soooo what is happening next for the poor maiden trapped in a tower?" Camus took a sip of his hot cocoa, opened the book and continued to read the story.

After they finished the book, Argor and Misty were fast asleep on the couch. Camus pulled away from Deathmask and placed a warm blanket on the two helpful servants. After getting up, he realized just how warm the beast's fur had been, he was already getting shivers even though the fire in the hearth was burning brightly. He looked out the windows and saw that there was a huge snowstorm. Camus typically loved the cold, and he truly enjoyed being in the snow. Although he was born in France, it was his dream to spend some time in Siberia where he could truly experience the ice caps and cold weather. He had no idea why he felt so cold, since he was never cold. He looked at Deathmask who was still all bundled up in the warm throws and blankets and looking at the next story Camus had for the fantasy line-up. Camus smiled and lifted the blankets lying against the beast again.

Okay, so I am lying next to a ferocious beast. . .I mean puppy, to keep warm. . .he isn't really ferocious at all. He is kinda wimpy really. . .I mean his tail is still swishing, albeit more slowly, and he listens to pretty much anything I say. I wonder why my father felt that this beast was a real threat. He seems like a big softy. I suppose he has different sides to himself, but I hope I never see the side that my father saw.

Deathmask smiled as Camus leaned into him, he knew that Camus was likely only doing so to keep warm, but it was way better than nothing. Deathmask's eyes softened and he began lightly massaging Camus's shoulder with his paw, while pulling Camus closer into his chest.

Camus reached up to scratch the beast's ears, he figured that he may as well see if he really did have control. Deathmask's eyes became lidded and if he could purr, he would. He felt so much comfort in the small act, he had no human contact before Camus, and the feeling of his hand on him made him feel reenergized. Deathmask pulled Camus closer and inhaled deeply, taking in more of the light lavender fragrance. Gods if he were human, he would do anything in the world to seduce Camus right then and there. But since he was a beast he also knew better than to think that Camus would ever want him. All he could do was enjoy the little contact they had, and hope that Camus would one day fall in love with him.

Camus smirked as he scratched the beast's ears with his perfectly manicured nails, lightly grazing his fingers over the soft fur. He wondered how a beast with few manners could be so sweet? Did he just think sweet? Nah, the beast was just trying to worm his way into his heart so he would end up as his play toy, but Camus would make sure that he was always in control. He tilted his head up as he continued to scratch his ears and noticed that the beast looked completely calm and happy. Camus wondered how he never noticed how needy this beast was, like a puppy who needed lots of care. He smiled at the idea of this beast playing fetch and always wanting to please his master. Camus smirked again at the idea of being the beast's master, and not vice versa.

Deathmask relished in the feeling of Camus's fingers and held him close, "Camus. . .are you happy?" Camus sighed, "I'd be happier if I were free and with my family. . .but, I can't say that I am unhappy. You have all tried very hard to please me. Why is that? Why do you care about my happiness?"

Deathmask gulped, he couldn't just tell him that he wanted to break a curse, that would only lessen his chances with Camus. "Well. . .you are our new member of the family, so of course we want you to be happy," Deathmask commented. Camus sighed, "But I had a family already. . .I didn't need another one, besides you don't normally threaten people into joining your family." Deathmask frowned slightly, "But. . .there was no other way to get someone to want to be here. . .and you willinging came here without a threat."

Camus looked down, "well in a way there was a threat, I mean I was threatened by the loss of my father. That is worse than a threat on my own life." Deathmask felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't want Camus to feel this way, but he also wanted Camus to stay. "Well. . .I apologize for the circumstances. But I want you to know that this castle and those in it have seen no happiness before you came. You are like a beacon of light," Deathmask said trying to sound like an eloquent prince. Argor lifted one eye open and immediately rolled it, oh boy that sounded cliché and stupid at the same time, his master really lost it. Camus wanted to laugh seeing a beast trying so hard to come up with something to say that it turned out corny. He was sure at this point that Deathmask would only survive in the fluffy greeting card business.

Camus replied, "I appreciate your apology, but that does little to change the circumstances." Deathmask pulled him in closer and asked him, "what can I do to make the circumstances more appealing to you?" Camus placed the book down, "I suppose you could give me my freedom, so I could see my family again." Deathmask gave a low growl, "if I did that then you would surely leave and never return."

Camus placed a hand on Deathmask's paw, "family members don't abandon each other, the sooner you learn that the better. You are not holding Misty and Argor here captive, right? And yet they are here to support you." Deathmask furrowed his eyebrows, "while that is true, unlike you they have no where else to go." Camus gave Deathmask a soothing look, "But even if they did, they would return to you." Deathmask smiled, "are you saying that if I let you free to visit your family, you would return?"

Camus didn't know how to answer that question, he wanted to return to his family, to live there and please them, but abandoning the beast would be cruel. Then again the beast should not have captured him in the first place over a single flower. Deathmask frowned, "Oh boy. . .you're not answering me, I am a little afraid now." Camus sighed, "do you mean return to live here or return to visit?" Deathmask held his breath, "I was thinking the former."

Camus replied, "if you can be kind enough to let me go home, I will return at the time you specify. If I do not then you can always come after me." Deathmask pondered on that idea. He wanted Camus to want to be with him of his own volition, but he wasn't ready to let him leave yet. Camus still didn't know him that well and getting Camus to fall in love with him would take more time. Then again, maybe a selfless act like letting him return home and trusting him to return would increase his chances of Camus falling for him. "Can I think about it Camus?" Camus smiled at the idea that Deathmask did not immediately say no. "Of course you can. . .it is for me after all, I mean that is one thing that would truly pleasure me," Camus replied seductively.

Oh no. . .Camus was talking about being pleasured? Granted it was completely out of context, but Deathmask could not resist the idea from popping in his head. He pulled Camus very close and whispered, "I can think of other ways to pleasure you and keep your body satisfied." Camus glared at Deathmask, "I don't care as long as you only think it, but not act on it." Deathmask pouted, nothing would please him more than taking Camus then and there.

Hyoga and Shun sat at their usual café and drank some warm tea. Hyoga looked up at Shun, "Hey Shun, my brothers are trying to figure out a way to save Camus. . .and they are not letting me help out. . .do you have any ideas on what I can do?" Shun held Hyoga's hand, "Well ever since you guys moved in with Sir Douko, it seems like many of his chores have been taken over by his staff. You haven't even had to cook lately, right? So taking on his roles won't do much good either. . .well my brother, Ikki is an amazing hunter. Maybe he has heard of such a beast."

Hyoga's eyes widened, "really!? Think we could ask him soon? I really want to save my brother, who knows what dark and untoward purposes that beast is using Camus for. I am afraid to even think about it." Shun soothed Hyoga and gently rubbed his back, "He'll be okay Hyoga, Camus is a very strong man. . .after all, he's related to you." Shun blushed and smiled at Hyoga. "You always know how to make me feel better, Shun."

Shun then got up from his seat, "well then, let's head over to my house and ask my brother." Hyoga grinned and followed Shun out the door.

Hyoga and Shun got to Shun's house within minutes and immediately searched for his older brother.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ikki asked with a yawn. Ikki was only two years older than Shun, but he was the primary caregiver and provider for the family. He was working two jobs and maintaining the household. Shun looked at Ikki with concern in his eyes, "We are trying to figure out a way to save Hyoga's brother, Camus." Ikki sighed, "Okay tell me about the circumstances and what is going on."

Hyoga told Ikki the whole story about his father getting lost and hitting his head, him taking the flower from an enchanted castle, and how Camus took their father's place. Ikki looked hard at Hyoga, "I have heard stories of a large, ferocious beast that some have passed by in the forest. Although I have also heard that he only tends to hunt animals, but not people. . .I wonder if it is the same monster you are talking about." Shun handed Ikki a cup of tea and lit a fire in the fireplace. Ikki smiled, "if you want, I can ask around the hunting guild about a beast that looks the way you described."

"Thank you so much! I only have the description my father mentioned, but I can't imagine him being that far off. I really appreciate it," Hyoga smiled. Ikki nodded and began sipping his tea, "oh. . .and if you are thinking of dating my little brother, you better suck up to me big time." Hyoga blushed profusely at the comment and was at a loss for words. Shun also blushed and became shaky in stirring the meat he was stewing. Ikki laughed, "I see that you both are really nervous about the idea, hahaha, or maybe your guys aren't interested in each other." Hyoga gathered up some courage, "of course I am interested in Shun. . .uh. . .I mean, Shun is very interesting!" "Sure," Ikki replied. Shun blushed, "I. . .I would love to date you, Hyoga." Hyoga's stomach felt like it lifted off the ground, "You would!?! Uh. . .COOL!! I would love to date you too."

Ikki rolled his eyes, the fluffy interactions between his brother and friend were making him feel a little nauseated. "I'm going to lie down for a while, let me know when dinner is ready," with that Ikki left to lie down. Shun and Hyoga gazed into each other's eyes and their cheeks turned tomato red. "Uh. . .I better return home. . .," Hyoga sighed as he looked at the clock. "I understand. . .," Shun wrapped his arms around Hyoga's neck and gave him a big hug before he left.

The next morning Saga and Kanon heard word that Hyoga got the hunting guild involved in their pursuit of finding their brother. Saga smiled, "Nice job Hyoga! Now we can finally gather more information. Aioros and Shura are already interviewing the guild. Kanon and I are going to work on gathering information too. Aioros felt really silly for not thinking of it earlier, especially since his brother Aioria is part of the guild." Hyoga smiled, at least he could help a little bit.

Camus smiled as Deathmask attempted to cook him some of his "famous" pasta sauce. Camus wondered how it could possibly be "famous" if the only ones who have ever tried it are Deathmask, Misty and Argor. But he supposed that among them it was famous, so he wasn't so far off. Camus also wanted to ask Deathmask how the hell an animal like him, who prefers fresh meat, would ever want to learn how to make pasta sauce.

Deathmask smiled as he used his talons to slice up have the vegetables he put in the pot. "I hope you washed your paws first," Camus smirked. "But don't you want the earthy taste of. . .er. . .yes I washed my hands, mother," Deathmask stuck his tongue out. "Good, now since you are making the sauce, how about I make some fresh homemade capellini?" Deathmask wanted to kiss the man then and there, Camus knew that capellini was the perfect pasta to go with this texture of sauce. Even if he didn't have to win the love of another, he would want to marry Camus just for his prowess in the kitchen.

Deathmask smiled, "I would love some fresh capellini!" Camus smirked, "So how would a beast like you know about different textures and shapes of pasta?" Deathmask gulped, "Um. . .I am a well cultured beast." "Sure you are. . .," Camus quirked an eyebrow. Deathmask grinned and continued preparing the sauce with Misty's help. Argor helped Camus roll out the noodles and use a wire cutter to cut the fine strands. "I am afraid that the noodles are going to be crab flavored," Misty giggled.

Argor glared at Misty, "Hmph, well that is much better than he sauce tasting like a lizard." Misty smirked, he knew he deserved the comment. Camus giggled, "Um. . .Argor. . .you are covered with flour." Misty laughed, "Just right for the frying." Argor sneezed into a towel and sniffled, "I just need a bath." Misty continued giggling, "in some nice HOT water, that will lock in the juices." Argor glared at Misty, "at least I am juicy and tasty, always have been, always will be." Misty smiled, he had dated Argor before. . .and boy he was definitely tasty in the bedroom, but he would never let Argor know that.

Deathmask and Camus shared a look and a laugh at Argor and Misty's little argument. When the pasta and sauce were both ready they mixed them together and added lots of cheese on top. "You know Camus, you are like the delicate and delicious pasta, and I am like the robust sauce. . .and together we uh. . .we taste better with cheese? Oh that did not come out well," Deathmask grumbled. "Okay now you are sounding CHEESY, Deathmask," Camus rolled his eyes. "Okay, you are the bread and I am the garlic, and together we make delicious garlic bread," Deathmask smiled thinking he salvaged the already old innuendo. Camus gave Deathmask a deadpan look, "Deathmask. . .your analogies are not getting any better." Deathmask sighed with his tail wagging, "well I tried."

Camus smiled, he knew that Deathmask was trying very hard to flirt with him. He decided to make him feel a little better, "well you get an 'A' for effort." Camus then leaned up and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Deathmask's tail wagged faster than ever before, "oooh you just made me the happiest beast in the whole universe!!!!!!! Now I can die happy." Camus smiled, "well. . .I think you are one of the only beasts in the whole universe. . .and no dying until after we finish eating and wash the dishes." Deathmask's tail continued to wag and he sat up like a good puppy. "Wow, I guess I'll have you trained in no time. . .can you do tricks?," Camus asked with a smile.

Deathmask glared at him playfully, "Hey, at least I'm housebroken. And yeah, I can do LOTS of tricks, hehe."

Camus rolled his eyes again, maybe he didn't want to know.

After dinner the castle members went to bed early. Deathmask lied in his bed wondering about Camus's earlier proposal. He was falling for Camus, hard, and he knew that it was only fair to let Camus go. He only wished that Camus would return to him.

Camus lied down in his bed comfortably and held onto Waddles. He then drifted off to sleep. The next morning he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," Camus replied with a yawn. Deathmask entered his chamber with a tray of freshly squeezed orange juice, sausages, eggs, bacon, toast with butter and jam, ham, and potatoes. "Rise and shine, sexy boy," Deathmask beamed. Camus's eyes widened, "Thank you very much! Okay what's the catch?" Deathmask feigned being hurt, "Aww there is no catch silly. . .okay okay. . .I made my decision. . .I. . .I'll let you be free." Camus looked up at Deathmask in slight disbelief, "Are you sure?" Deathmask nodded slowly, "I want you to be happy Camus. . .and you made it clear that nothing could make you happier than to be free."

Camus gave Deathmask a warm smile and placed the tray on his table. He then reached up and gave Deathmask the biggest hug he could and squeezed him tightly. If Deathmask's face weren't covered with fur, he would have been bright red, here was Camus in nothing but bikini briefs holding him.

Camus ate his breakfasts quickly and gathered his personal belongings, "Oh. . .Deathmask. . .how would I come back? I mean this place vanishes right?" Deathmask smiled, "here, take this." Deathmask placed a platinum ring on his finger that had a beautiful teal jewel in the center. "When you want to return, just hold the ring and tell it that you want to return here." Camus looked at the ring intently, "thank you so much!" Deathmask smiled and handed him an enchanted mirror, "take this too, that way you can always look back on us." Deathmask watched as Camus took a horse from the stables and headed to Port City.

Argor looked down, "I understand, Master. . .it really sucks though." Misty's eyes began to tear, "I guess we won't be human again huh." Deathmask sighed and returned to the highest tower of the palace to look at the rose that Aphrodite gave him. The petals were already beginning to wilt.

* * *

The moment Camus rode into town, Saga, Kanon, and Hyoga ran to his side. Hyoga gasped, "How did you ever get away? Oh dear brother! We were working on a plan to save you, and you somehow managed to save yourself." Camus hugged his brothers, "Actually. . .he let me go." Saga quirked an eyebrow, his little brother must be delirious, "Camus, you must go see father, he will be so happy that you are now home." Camus nodded with a grin and took his horse to his father's new home. Kanon looked at Saga, "I hope he wasn't brainwashed or anything. . .we should use caution. . .I think we should still investigate this magical castle. . .

Camus returned home and told Shion and Douko about how the beast let him go. Shion was happy to hear that his son was safe, but doubted that the beast just let him go. Shion smiled and held Camus close. Kanon then entered the room, "Camus, I have learned more about the mysterious castle. Supposedly that used to be a kingdom run by Prince Angelo. He was an enigmatic prince who was able to lead a powerful kingdom. . .and then some beast took over the palace. . .and the prince hadn't been seen since."

Camus felt taken aback. . .Deathmask seemed too sweet to ravage a kingdom and kill a prince. . .and if the prince was prisoner, then he would have heard about it. . .wouldn't he? "I am very tired. . .I need to get some sleep. . ." Saga nodded and walked Camus into his new room. "I hope you like our new home. . .it was empty until you came back."

Camus smiled and lied down in his bed holding onto Waddles tightly. As he drifted asleep, his ring began to glow an eerie aqua glow. Aphrodite felt slightly guilty that Deathmask had worked so hard to get Camus to fall for him, so he decided he could at least help the guy. . .a little. As Camus slumbered, he felt like he was back at Deathmask's castle. "Is this a dream?" Camus asked himself as he wandered through the garden. He then noticed a handsome young man with tanned skin, a muscled body, dark indigo hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Are you the prince?" Camus asked stupidly. "Camus! I need you to save me! I am stuck in this castle. . .and there is no way out for me," Prince Angelo replied. Camus blushed as he looked at the sexy man, "I don't know how to help you." Angelo smiled at him, "I just need you to find me. . .and love me and be by my side." Since he felt like this was a dream, he replied, "Well it seems that I have found you already." Angelo smiled back and pulled Camus close to him and kissed him deeply pressing his tongue into Camus's mouth.

"Um. . .hmm," Camus couldn't even reply, the kiss was so sweet and he wanted more. Angelo smiled at him and lifted him off the floor, "May I take you to your chamber?" Camus nodded hazily.

When they entered the room, Prince Angelo kissed him deeply. After a warm passionate kiss, Angelo tentatively brushed his warm, calloused hand over Camus's smooth, broad chest. He dipped his moist tongue over Camus's hard stomach and ran his tongue up sucking lightly on his tender nipples. Camus whimpered as Angelo's hands slid down Camus's tightening pants. Carefully Camus lifted his hips to allow Angelo easy access.

Angelo unzipped Camus's pants slowly and eased them off. Camus rested himself on the soft pillow mattress completely naked and writhing. Angelo smiled at the view and lowered and traced his tongue lightly up and down the lower part of his body. Angelo massaged Camus's butt with skillful hands and said panting, "Nyah. . .I need it now, Camus?" Camus looked over and responded, "Then, by all means, continue." Angelo smiled and separated Camus's muscular thighs. Angelo moaned from the friction he felt as he slid himself into Camus slowly. Camus winced slightly from the initial pain, but as each inch of Angelo entered him he felt more pleasure. Angelo pulled out slowly and re-entered creating a friction and began to thrust at a constant pace. Camus pressed himself back into Angelo in rhythm and enjoyed the feeling as Angelo brushed against his warm spot inside. Camus grasped onto the sheets as Angelo used one hand to massage Camus in timing with his thrusts causing Camus to moan, "Angelo!!!!!!" Angelo smiled at hearing his name out of Camus's mouth and began to thrust at a faster pace. Camus moaned again and he squeezed his ass creating more friction. Angelo moaned and thrusted even faster as he leaned down to lick and suck on Camus's neck.

Angelo couldn't contain himself any longer and yelled out as he came inside him. The two pulled each other close and lifted the soft, warm blanket over them and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Camus's eyes fluttered open and he realized he was still in his home next to Waddles. He yawned and looked at the ceiling, is the prince still in that castle? Could Deathmask really be holding him captive? "Oh what will I do now. . .can I really save the prince?," Camus whispered as he held Waddles closer.

* * *

TBC. . . .

A/N- Sorry for another short chapter Please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Camus snuggled closer to Waddles and his pillow trying to process what that weird dream had been about. The man in his dreams claimed to be Prince Angelo, but he had never seen what the prince had looked like, and Saga had only mentioned his name, not his appearance. Plus there was something oddly familiar about that man but he couldn't put his finger on it. Camus yawned and looked at his clock, 3:07AM.

Camus began to fall asleep until his eyes snapped open, "oh my god," he whispered, "I just lost my virginity in my sleep." He would have laughed about it any other time, but there was something oddly realistic about this dream. It wasn't that he didn't know anything about sex; it was just that he preferred to wait for the right person to come along.

Camus held Waddles closer, how would he fall asleep now? He decided to get up and get a cup of warm, frothy milk. Camus put on a warm, fluffy robe and some slippers and headed towards the kitchen. As he walked by the living room, he overheard his brothers whispering. Why would they be awake at three in the morning?

"Saga, what are we going to do. . .he is acting like nothing happened!?," Kanon exclaimed in a low tone. Saga sighed, "well. . .he seems to be in the right mind, and he is home now, so I suppose there is little we can do. Even if we destroy that beast, how will it change the present?"

Kanon looked down, "but there may always be a threat that Camus will have to leave again. . .I don't want my little brother to have to live in that fear." Saga sighed, "don't you see Kanon? We are the ones who will live with that fear because he doesn't believe the beast is threatening him to return. Sadly, we know that Camus is still the beast's property whether we like it or not. . .it is just that Camus doesn't believe so. . ."

Kanon nodded, "then maybe if we destroy the beast, it will quell any chance of Camus being taken again. . .I wonder what the best way to kill that kind of beast is. . .didn't father say that he knows magic?"

Saga grinned, "well that is what the hunting guild is for. They have information for every kind of animal, beast, monster, and creature there is. Let's ask Ikki and Aioria in the morning about what the best course of action is. If all else fails, we can hire the guild to hunt him down."

Kanon smiled at his twin, "I think I can rest more easily now."

Camus felt as though he were going to throw up. How could his brothers plan to do such a thing after the beast so willingly let him go? He understood that his brothers were worried about him, but their suspicion of the beast's kindness was too much, wasn't it? Maybe I'm the one who was tricked. . .but. . .I just can't believe that. Camus felt dizzy as he entered the kitchen. He needed some warm milk NOW.

Camus placed a pot over the embers and added milk in along with some cinnamon, nutmeg, and vanilla. When it became warm, he mixed it thoroughly with a whisk and frothed it up. Camus poured the milk into a mug and nursed it slowly. He felt so guilty for what his brothers were planning. . .especially since he was free now. He understood what his brothers may have felt when he was a prisoner and how they may feel the need to rescue him, but he was home now, and he could vouch that the beast had no intention to harm him. So why was it so hard getting them to understand that?

Camus passed by the living room again, but his brothers already went to bed. All he could do was hope that he could change their minds in the morning.

Camus placed the milk on his nightstand, and pulled the blankets over himself. As he rested his head lightly on the pillow, he remembered his dream again. I wonder. . .if the castle was Prince Angelo's. . .then perhaps that is where I saw an image of him, that would explain how I had a vague idea of what he looked like. Even so. . .the castle looked rather bleak, and Deathmask, Misty, and Argor all look so sad and lonely. Plus Misty had told me that I was the first one he had cooked for in a very long time. . .so if they were holding the prince captive, they haven't been feeding him. . .so he would be long dead by now.

Camus frowned, does that mean he just had a dream about a sexy dead guy having sex with him and stealing his virginity? He sighed loudly; this was getting nowhere. All he could do was wait until the next morning to explain to his brothers why killing the beast would not change or help anything, and somehow find out more about the prince. Although. . .Camus thought deeply, if Deathmask really is keeping the prince captive. . .or torturing him. . .then maybe he is better off dead. . .no. . .I mustn't think that way.

Misty sighed as he looked at Deathmask's pitiful form, "you know Master, you haven't eaten any dinner, and you need to eat so you are in top shape for when Camus returns." Deathmask grunted, "you really think he is going to come back? Why the hell would he come back here? I mean he is free, with humans no less, and he is now in a huge mansion with the ones he loves the most. Hell, I wouldn't leave that either."

Misty softened his look, "but Deathmask. . .if it were the opposite, wouldn't you leave that to see Camus again?" "Of course," Deathmask replied, "but this is different."

Argor jumped in, "how is it different?" Deathmask grumbled, "because Camus is hot, sweet, sexy, hot, funny, charismatic, hot, seductive, cute, hot, intelligent, hot, snuggly, hot. . ." Argor wanted to pinch his master for using the word 'hot' over and over again. "Okay your point is taken, but you have some qualities that he might find appealing too!" Misty replied.

Deathmask quirked an eyebrow, "really? Name one." Misty pondered, "well. . .um. . .hmm. . .you are uh. . ." Deathmask's face fell. "You keep him warm," Argor replied with a grin. Deathmask covered his face, "great. . .you really think he would return here thinking, 'oh what a great heater he was, I better go back to him.'" Argor nodded, "Damn right! I mean come on, if he gets cold the first thing he'll think is, 'Dang! I wish I were with Deathmask right now because he would keep me nice and toasty warm!'"

Misty continued trying to think of reasons why Camus would return, "you know. . .he would return because he is caring. . . and I think he truly wants us to be happy." Argor nodded in full agreement.

Deathmask smiled, "yeah. . .he is rather caring. . .ah well even if I have to remain a beast forever, it wouldn't be so bad if Camus were by my side." Misty and Argor glared at him, "it wouldn't be bad for YOU!" Misty glared, "are you saying that you want me to stay like this?" Deathmask cowered, "Uh. . .no of course not, I was just . . .uh. . .trying to be optimistic." Argor giggled, "Oh you just saved your sorry hairy ass." Deathmask nodded with a big sweatdrop.

Camus woke up at 11:15am, and was in a daze. He didn't fall asleep until past 4:30 that morning and he was very tired. He yawned and when he noticed the time he jumped out of bed, knocking Waddles onto the floor. "Oh my gods. . .I hope my brothers didn't go to the guild already." He immediately put Waddles back on the bed, and quickly used the washroom and got dressed. He ran downstairs to find his brothers.

Saga and Kanon were also very tired due to going to bed so late, and both of them were calmly eating breakfast in the kitchen. Camus sighed in relief. "Good morning brothers," Camus smiled brightly. Saga and Kanon grinned widely. Saga smiled, "it is such a pleasure to see your smiling face again. I missed you so much." Kanon nodded, "Camus, let me get some food for you, I want you to relax."

Camus was slightly shocked, he was home again so he was expecting to have to fend for himself. He blushed lightly, "thank you Kanon. . .um. . .can I ask you guys something?" Saga's brow furrowed, his brother never asked for permission to speak or ask questions, what had that beast done to him? "Of course Camus, you don't have to ask to ask a question," Kanon replied.

Camus smiled, "thank you. . .well are you two really planning on hunting the beast down? He never tried to hurt me and he was actually rather kind. I don't see any reason to hurt an innocent creature like him."

Saga sighed, "Camus, if he were truly innocent, then where is Prince Angelo? Also, he did hurt our father, emotionally." Camus frowned, he knew that it was true that they were hurt emotionally. . .but was that reason to kill him? "But brother. . .he let me go. And while I was there I never saw any evidence of a Prince Angelo. . .besides how do we know that the prince didn't just abandon his kingdom and the beast decided to claim it as his new home," Camus pleaded.

Kanon placed some warm oatmeal with butter and sugar in front of Camus, "you know I love you Camus. . .but who knows why he really let you go. . .besides, that is not going to stop him from trying to reclaim you. And Prince Angelo had a very powerful kingdom. . .it is unlikely that he would just walk away along with all of the people in the kingdom. Plus, just because you didn't see him doesn't mean he wasn't there, right? Did you really search the entire castle?"

Camus sighed, "you make a good point brother, but please. . .don't have the guild hunt him. . .if he does something heinous, then I will let you know, but. . .please. . ." Camus felt a tear well up in his eyes. He never shed tears, but for some reason he felt very emotional about the whole situation.

Saga and Kanon exchanged a look; both of them knew that Camus was not the sort to ever shed a tear, no matter how much pain he was in. Shion looked at his son from the doorway, how much fear did the beast instill in him to make him this way. Saga sighed, "I'll tell you what Camus. . .I won't initiate anything. . .yet. If there is one more threat or situation in which you could be harmed, I will not hesitate to kill him myself." Kanon nodded, "Camus. . .I want to respect your wishes. . .but I do not feel comfortable with this. . .but I won't do anything unless you are in harm's way."

Camus smiled, "I love you both very much, thank you so much for your understanding." Shion sighed, perhaps he should initiate the guild. . .his sons vaguely promised that they would not attack the beast. But Shion made no such promise. Saga glanced at the doorway, "that goes for you too, father, and Sir Douko, and Hyoga." Shion sighed, he was caught.

Kanon smiled, he loved it when his brother was so suave about these situations. "Oh! Camus. . .Hyoga has a boyfriend!," Kanon smiled.

Camus nearly spit out his coffee, "What!?! Hyoga has. . ." He was completely in shock, how could his baby brother get a boyfriend. . .he was too young, right? And how could he be the first one in the family to get a boyfriend besides their father? Camus felt faint.

Saga smirked, "Yeah, they are actually pretty cute together, hey speaking of the kid. . .hey Hyoga! Shun! Come here for a sec!"

Hyoga and Shun held hands and walked into the kitchen together. "Oh Camus! This is Shun, my. . .blush boyfriend," Hyoga smiled. Shun blushed, "Nice to meet you Camus, I am so happy to hear that you are safe and sound." Camus smiled, he remembered Shun from previous trips to Port City, he was relieved that it was Shun that Hyoga was dating. "I see you two are very fond of each other, congratuations," Camus smiled.

Hyoga gave his brother a big hug and whispered in his ear, "thank you Camus." Camus hugged his little brother and continued to eat his breakfast. Shion smiled, "Okay Hyoga, why don't you let Douko know that you are Shun are now an item." Hyoga blushed, "Dad. . .when you say it like that. . .it sounds creepy." Shion laughed as Hyoga and Shun headed off to see Douko.

Saga smiled, "well we have to go to the farm and make sure everything is running smoothly, we'll be back soon." Kanon smiled at Camus, "I am so happy you're home!" Shion smiled, "I better go check on Hyoga and Douko, who knows how Douko will react? Hahaha." He kissed Camus on his forehead and left to Douko's office.

Camus sighed. Everyone in his family had something to do, and now here he was, his first day home and he was all alone. He didn't even have dishes to do because the maids already washed all of the dishes and were already preparing lunch. He didn't even have to do his usual chores anymore. Camus felt a twinge of sadness, there was nothing for him to do, and he was alone. . .

Camus returned to his room, and sat at his desk. He looked at his hand and stared at the teal-aqua and platinum ring on his finger. The color was entrancing and he could see swirling blue colors in the stone.

He then pulled the snow crystal hair clip from his small satchel. He looked at it intently and began to laugh, picturing how much work it must have taken Deathmask to make the clip. Deathmask was rather clumsy because of his paws, and picturing him making such an intricate piece of jewelry must have been a sight to see.

Camus realized that he felt. . .wanted when with Deathmask. Like his life meant something and that he was a vital member of their makeshift family. He sighed and placed the barrette back into the satchel. As he did so he brushed his hand against a cool, smooth surface. He looked inside and noticed the mirror that Deathmask let him take with him. He pulled it out and looked at his reflection.

"I suppose I could see how my family members are doing. . .okay mirror, please show me Saga and Kanon as they are right now," Camus requested. The mirror's reflection swirled and showed Saga and Kanon laughing and playing with their new tractor devise.

Camus smiled, "okay. . .please show me Hyoga. . ." The mirror then displayed Hyoga and Shun holding hands next to Shion and Douko who were cuddling on a couch. Camus sighed, "well they all look so happy. . .I should be ecstatic. . .why do I feel so. . .sad. . ." I suppose I am just feeling a little lonely since no one is here.

Camus wondered what his new friends were up to, but he was feeling rather hesitant. . .his friends? Shouldn't he be viewing them as his captors or prison guards? Camus smiled, "no. . .they are my friends," he held the mirror tightly, "well mirror. . .please show me Argor." The mirror swirled again. Argor was standing next to Misty with his eyes puffy as though he had been crying. Camus noticed that Argor was speaking to Misty and Misty constantly shook his head sadly. Camus frowned, how he wished that the mirror had sound. "Well, I suppose it makes sense that I can't hear them. . .well mirror, since I see Misty already, will you show me Deathmask, the beast?" The scene twisted away the image of Argor and Misty, revealing Deathmask walking into Camus's room at the palace.

Camus quirked an eyebrow, why was the beast in his room? Deathmask sat on Camus's bed and pulled his pillow close and gave it a hug, while inhaling deeply. As he inhaled his tail swished a little quicker. Camus giggled, his puppy must have missed him a lot to give his pillow such a hug, and the tail swishing with excitement was a good sign.

Deathmask then pulled out a crystal snow flower and placed it on his bed. He sighed and returned upstairs to his chamber. Camus gasped lightly, he had never seen the beast's chamber before. It looked so plain compared to the rest of the castle, as though all life was gone. The beast then settled himself at his bed and looked at the wilting flower on his nightstand.

Camus looked at the image tenderly, why was the beast keeping a dying flower? The beast then lightly brushed his paw against the petals and lied down on his bed sadly. Camus frowned, Deathmask looked so sad. . .

Camus sighed, "well mirror, I have been wondering. . .can you show me where Prince Angelo is?" The mirror's image did not budge. Camus shook the mirror lightly, "are you not working? Or are you telling me that he is in the castle. . .or did the beast cast something so that you cannot show me him? Or. . .what if. . .what if the beast had eaten. . .no. . .Deathmask would not eat a human. How frustrating. . .alright, mirror please show me an image of what Prince Angelo looks like." The mirror did not change image. "I guess it still isn't working. . .to see the prince anyway. . .Maybe the magic is wearing off by me leaving the castle. . ."

Camus felt saddened by the look in the beast's eyes. They were so mischievous while they talked and he always had a sparkle in them, but in the mirror they appeared sad. "Alright me, you could at least show me an image of the prince from my dream." The mirror finally glowed and swirled displaying an image of the tanned, muscled, and statuesque man from his dream wandering around the palace. Camus gasped, "he. . .he is being shown in the palace that the beast is at. . .okay is this mirror showing me what I want to see or what truly is or was. . ."

Camus blushed as he looked at his body, flushing back memories of the dream from the night before. He shivered as he imagined the prince's hands all over his body and massaging him slowly, followed by sweet deep kisses. He then imagined Angelo thrusting into him in perfect rhythm. . .he shook his head slightly. Camus caressed his own cheek lightly imagining the prince's warm hands. "Thank you mirror. . ." I wonder if this dream prince is real. . .Camus smiled as he remembered that Douko had a home library and he put the mirror down and walked briskly to the library.

Camus looked around at all of the modern politic books and finally found one that had images and information on all of the royalty in the area. He scanned until he found the name Angelo. He quickly turned the pages, and then he stopped with his eyes widened, it was him. Camus was still in disbelief that he could have a dream about a guy he had never seen, let alone with this much detail. His dream was so vivid that he could clearly remember every detail on Angelo's body. . .why was it so real?

Camus read some information about the Prince, that he was an Italian prince who was born in France to a royal family. He was famous for amazing hunting skills and battle prowess. He was also known to be very charismatic and had a very romantic disposition. Camus sighed, could the tail-wagging and puppy-like beast who only seemed to want Camus's happiness really be the killer of a prince who obviously had amazing battle skills? Maybe the prince wanted to hunt the beast, and thusly lost his life? Many ideas were flying through Camus's head. "I. . .I'm going to have to ask the beast. . .that is the only way I can clarify this. . . so I should return to him soon," Camus whispered.

Hyoga froze, "brother you just came home! Besides why would you ever want to go back to that malicious monster!? Did he threaten you? Oh brother, I can't bear to let you go. . ." Hyoga's eyes filled with tears, "I know you always told me not to cry, brother, but. . .but. . .this is not fair." Camus walked over to Hyoga, "Shh. . .Hyoga, I want to go back because there are many questions that I want answered. . .that's all." Hyoga frowned, "but brother. . .you want to risk your life to have some question answered?"

Camus sighed, "Hyoga. . .I assure you my life won't be in danger." Hyoga frowned, "if you go back big brother, I will tell Saga and Kanon about it. . .and they will tell the hunting guild." Camus brushed some hair out of Hyoga's eyes, "Hyoga. . .would you really want an innocent being, no matter how scary looking he is, to be killed by the guild?" Hyoga looked into his brother's eyes, "you really believe this beast is not a bad guy, don't you." Camus nodded. Hyoga frowned, "I see. Well then, I will try to explain your perspective to Saga and Kanon. . .but please, stay home for a while before you return." Camus's eyes softened, "I understand Hyoga. . .I'll stay a while longer."

Camus couldn't help but think that if he didn't return to the castle soon, he would never get his answer.

TBC. . . .

A/N-OOH what will happen next? Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Camus still felt uneasy about the circumstance regarding Prince Angelo and the beast. There was something unnerving about them, like there was a big piece of the puzzle missing, but Camus couldn't put his finger on it. Hyoga nudged his brother, "hey Camus, why do you always look like you are in a daze?" "Huh? What?," Camus replied.

Hyoga laughed, "well you just proved my point. . .but I was asking why you are always in a daze." Camus looked at Hyoga, "well. . .I still want some of my questions answered, and I guess I am just impatient." Hyoga's eyes widened, "wow, I have never thought of you as impatient." Camus grabbed his little brother and gave him a big hug, "is that because you are typically impatient?" Hyoga gave him an innocent look and began laughing.

Kanon walked over to his younger brothers, "hey guys. . .you know what I was just thinking, let's have a party to celebrate Camus's return." Camus looked up at Kanon, "as much as I would appreciate that, I cannot help but think that all of the townspeople are just going to ask me nonstop questions about how I survived there. . .which is something I do not want to deal with; besides he let me go." Saga sighed, "but if you get it over with now, then people will eventually forget about the whole things and everything will go back to normal."

Camus sighed, he didn't know how he could tell Saga and Kanon that he willingly wants to go back. They will most likely think that it is some spell that is forcing him to go back. He decided that he better play the victim if he wanted to avoid a large party, "I am also feeling very drained. . .I am just not up for guests." Saga's face softened, and he gave Camus a soothing hug, "It's alright Camus, of course we understand. I see that you have been trying very hard to remain strong when in the face of difficulty. . .I apologize Camus." Camus felt a little guilty but relieved nonetheless, "Thank you, dear brother."

Hyoga rolled his eyes, he knew that Camus wanted to go back. If Camus wanted to go back so badly, then why didn't he just tell them? Hyoga sighed and headed out to see Shun.

Kanon smiled at Camus, "you know Camus, I have a big surprise for you." Camus quirked an eyebrow, "Should I be scared?" Kanon grinned wide, "Yup!" Just then Camus felt hands cover his eyes, and he almost fell out of his chair in surprise. "Guess who!" the owner of the hands said in a disguised voice.

Camus smiled, even disguised he knew that voice. "Oh come on now, Milo, you sound like you do when you have a cold," Camus peeled Milo's hands off of his face. Milo smirked, "hey there sexy, you miss me?" Camus was very happy that his best friend was there, he hadn't seen him in almost a year.

Camus smiled, "why the hell would I ever miss you?" Milo smiled, "because you love me. That's why. " Camus rolled his eyes, "sure Milo. . .sure. And Kanon, this was a scary surprise." Kanon grinned. Milo smiled widely, "Okay Camus, show me to your chambers." Camus laughed and brought Milo to his room. Milo sat on Camus's bed and hugged Waddles. "Damn it's nice to see Waddles again," Milo gave the penguin the biggest hug he could. Camus sighed, "Hey, Milo. . .what are you really doing in Port City?"

Milo looked down, "well. . .Aioria contacted me. . .he said that you were imprisoned by some kind of beast. . .but then when I arrived, Shura and Aioros told me that you were safely home. I talked to Saga and Kanon about the details already, but I gotta say Cam. . .they think that you are overwhelmed or something like that, and that your perception of the beast is. . .er. . .off somehow."

Camus frowned, "Milo. . .out of anyone that I know, I think you are the only one who will hear me out. Listen, the beast released me due to his own accord. . .and the beast was only upset because of my father's action. . .to the beast those flowers meant everything. . ." Camus told Milo the entire story of his experiences in the enchanted castle, along with all of the new information regarding Prince Angelo.

Milo patiently listened to Camus talk and stayed quiet. When Camus was finished, Milo closed his eyes. "Wow Camus. . .that is quite an adventure you've had. . .I am still trying to process the situation but from what I can tell. . .oh hell Camus. . .I'm still stuck on the idea that you think that a dream prince made you lose your virginity."

Camus glared at Milo, "is that the only thing you heard me say?" Milo grinned, "no, but that is the main part that caught my attention. . .although I also gotta say, any beast who can make a delicious pasta sauce is worth befriending." Camus rubbed his head with his hands, "Milo. . .thanks for trying to cheer me up." Milo smiled and rested a hand on Camus's shoulder, "no prob cutie! But if you really want to go back to him to ask about this prince guy. . .then I'll notify Aioria to postpone the guild." Camus's eyes widened, "you would!?"

Milo smirked, "of course Camus. . .you are like family to me; besides the last thing I want is for you to be sad because you can't go ask the beast those questions. My only request is that you have him make me a jar of pasta sauce. " Camus smiled, "you say you are like family to me. . .but. . .why is my real family not understanding me." Milo pulled Camus close, "Aww that's because they love you very much and want your safety above all else. . .me on the other hand. . .hehe, well I think you are too stubborn and headstrong to argue with." Camus glared at his friend playfully. Camus hugged Milo back, "so now that you are back. . .are you going to ask Aioria on a date? You mentioned that you would do so before you even left on your journey."

Milo gulped lightly, "I said that?" Camus snuggled against Milo, "yup, you did! So you better do it while you ask him to notify the guild that the beast is just an overgrown puppy." Milo smiled, "alright alright, only if you give me a kiss!" Camus glared at him, but kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Milo grinned, "that was yummy!" Camus rolled his eyes, "you couldn't taste anything!" Milo smiled, "but it felt yummy wink" Camus smiled, "you are such an idiot."

Milo looked down, "hey Cam? Do you think. . .do you think you have a little crush on that beast?" Camus felt taken aback, "wh. . .what gives you that weird idea?"

Milo smiled, "well you talk about him very fondly. AND you mentioned that you kissed him too, right? WITHOUT him nagging you to do it." Camus blushed faintly, "well, of course not. I. . .just really care about him. . .that's all." Milo grinned knowingly, "Camus. . .is he hot?" Camus sighed, "he's a beast Milo. . .what do you think?" Milo grinned again, "well. . .some guys are pretty hot and beasty!" Camus sighed again, "anyway Milo, do you know anything about a Prince Angelo?"

Milo laughed, "hohoho, your dream prince? Sorry I can't help ya. But you are gonna ask the beast about him, right?"

Deathmask sighed as he looked at the wilting flower on his bedside. He wanted to go out on a hunt, but he knew if he did so, someone from Port City would miraculously see him resulting in some kind of attack. Not that he really cared, he always enjoyed a good fight. But he didn't know what Camus's family members looked like and didn't want to make a mistake and hurt someone Camus cared about. Deathmask growled.

Argor entered his chambers, "Hey Deathmask, don't get all crabby." Deathmask quirked his eyebrow, "hahaha, very funny, you're one to talk," he replied sarcastically. Argor smiled, "you know Deathmask. . .why not look in one of the magic mirrors to see Camus, maybe you can catch him undressing!"

Deathmask glared at Argor, "what gives you the idea that I would want to see him anyway." Argor grinned, "well first off, your tail has been wagging since I mentioned Camus. . .and second, you miss him don't you Mr. Mopey." Deathmask grumbled, "all it is going to do is taunt me you know." Argor sat next to Deathmask, "maybe so, but it's better than you sulking all day." Deathmask shrugged, Argor had a point.

"Okay mirror, please show me Camus," the beast asked somewhat politely. The mirror swirled and showed Camus sitting on his bed with Waddles and a man with long purple-ish hair and steely bluish green eyes. . .and they were holding each other.

Deathmask glared at the mirror intently, "why are they cuddling?" Argor giggled nervously, "Uh. . .maybe that's his brother. . .uh. . .yeah. . ." Deathmask looked at the mirror again, and he saw Camus kiss the other man's cheek tenderly. At that moment, his tail stopped wagging.

Argor gulped, he had no idea that Camus had another. . .he thought that seeing Camus would make Deathmask feel better, but now. . .the master was likely feeling worse.

Deathmask literally felt his heart break, but his face didn't show it. He sighed, waved at the mirror to make the image change back to a reflection, and sat back on his bed. "Argor, let me be," Deathmask requested slowly.

Argor felt horrible, and headed to Misty's room. "YOU DID WHAT!?! You requested that he watch Camus and Camus was with another guy!? OH CRAP!!!!!! Great, now we'll never be human. . ." Misty couldn't contain his anger.

Deathmask heard Misty yelling from another end of the castle. . .great, not only am I a disappointment and not good enough for Camus, but now I can't make them happy either. I really am a beast. . .inside and out. Deathmask thought about his experiences of being with Camus and smiled. Although he had a lot of reasons to feel down, a part of him was a natural flirt and he grinned a wild grin. . .he would just have to win Camus back! Deathmask displayed a large toothy grin and his tail wagged with a vengeance.

Aioria smiled as more guild members registered for various hunting tasks for Port City safety, but the moment Milo entered the guild, he felt his heart skip a beat. He had a crush on Milo for as long as he could remember, and he could still recall the day that Milo told him that he had to leave on a journey with fellow trading companies. Aiora beamed with a smile and ran over to Milo.

"Milo! You're back!" Aioros's brother smiled happily, "You look. . .amazing. . ." Aioria felt like he was going to start drooling. Milo was his image of a perfect man: long and luscious hair, a smile that could make even the strongest man swoon, and he had a sexy air of confidence. He felt so inferior next to a beautiful man like Milo. Milo returned a smile, "Hi Aioria! You look healthy! " Milo took in Aioria's appearance, he was as radiant as a Greek god, with bronze skin, dark golden hair, and a well toned muscular body. Aioria blushed lightly, "oh. . .really? I uh. . .thanks! You look healthy too!" Oh stupid Aioria; Aioria thought to himself. I sound like an idiot! Aioria frowned.

Milo reached a hand out and ran his fingers through Aioria's hair, "why so shy, kitty cat?" Aioria blushed, "I'm not shy. . ." Milo quirked an eyebrow, ah well, why not? Milo then pulled Aioria close to him and ran his tongue over Aioria's soft lips and slid his tongue into Aioria's mouth. He pressed their lips together into a sweet kiss. Aioria felt his whole body jolt at the amazing feeling, it felt like a surge of electricity that made his body react to each of Milo's ministrations. As Milo pulled away, Aioria looked at him dumbfounded. Milo smiled, "hey. . .Aioria? Camus and beast are friends nowadays. . .the beast I guess is a 'big puppy' sooo. . .please don't let the guild hurt him."

Aioria was still in a daze, "Uh. . .sure. . .oh Milo. . .your lips are amazing. . .you taste sweeter than the finest ice wine. . ." Milo smirked, "you're pretty tasty yourself! but. . .did you hear what I said about the beast?" Aioria nodded, "I had a feeling that something was odd about the situation. Saga, Kanon, Aioros and Shura all said very similar things. That is each one said that they want Camus safe, but that it would upset Camus to no end. I'll make sure that Camus's happiness is ensured."

Camus couldn't help but smile, "thank you Aioria! Oh yeah. . .I am planning on heading back to the beast's castle. . .I must resolve a few things with him. . .anyway, I have a free dinner for two pass for the best restaurant in town, I want you both to have a really nice date together!"

Aioria blushed, "A. . .a. . .d. . .date!?" Milo smiled, "yeah Aioria, I would love to go on a date with you!" Aioria felt flushed and elated, "OOOOh yeah!!!!"

Milo gave Camus a big hug, "so you want to return to the beast, right? Well then. . .what are you going to tell your father?"

Camus sighed, "I have no idea." Milo grinned, "well I do! Just tell your dad that we are taking a camping trip; that would even convince him to give you Jabu for a while." Camus rubbed the back of his neck, "you know. . .that might work." Camus decided to return home to pack.

Douko sighed, he was nervous. He had recently found out that his sons that had lived with his ex-wife, Marin, were going to move in with them. Not that there wasn't enough room in the house, but. . .he just didn't know how we was going to tell Shion and his sons.

Shion entered the room and noticed that Douko appeared nervous. "What's wrong, sexy-ko?" Douko blushed at his nickname, "Uh. . .well. . .you know how when you and Shaina were together, Marin and I were married?" Shion nodded, "yeah, and you had two kids with her. . .right?" Douko nodded, "well. . .uh. . .guess what! They are moving in with us!" With that, Douko hid behind a pillow on the couch.

Shion smiled, "wonderful! I have always wanted to meet them! I hope they are well behaved, unlike their father." Douko pouted, "really? Damn it, Shion. . .I love you so much!" Shion smiled, "ditto. So when are they coming?" Douko hid again and with a muffled response, "in an hour. . ." Shion laughed, "well then I better let my sons know." Shion left to notify the household of their new members.

Camus wanted to hurry getting his belongings together, but when he heard that the household was now expanding; he decided that packing would just have to wait. The family waited in the parlor room and then someone knocked on the door.

Douko answered the door personally to greet his sons, who he hadn't seen in at least a year. "Father! I see you are doing well! I had heard from mother that you are getting married soon. . .I can't wait to meet him," a man with beautifully long lavender hair and two light maroon dots on his forehead exclaimed as his hugged his father. Douko smiled, "Mu. . .gods how I missed you! Of course. . .Shion is right over there! The sexy guy with the green hair! You guys have a lot in common you know. . .you both have dots!" Mu smiled and walked over to Shion, "It is a pleasure to meet you! I have heard so much about you, father is quite the storyteller." Shion laughed, "well hopefully some of it was accurate. It is a pleasure to meet you as well!" Camus and Hyoga introduced themselves to Mu. Kanon smiled at his brother and introduced himself as well. Mu blushed as he looked at all of the handsome men around him, but one man had yet to introduce himself.

Saga could not take his eyes off of the lavender haired beauty. Saga had never seen a man with such a gentle, yet still masculine face, nor a man with such lusciously beautiful hair in his life. Saga felt his face become warm along his cheeks, and he tried his best to conceal it. Saga walked over to Mu slowly, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Mu," and he kissed the back of his hand gently. Mu looked into Saga's eyes, "the pleasure is all mine. . .um. . .what is your name?" "I am Saga, Kanon's elder twin brother," Saga replied with a smile.

Kanon rolled his eyes, he was only older by 1 minute. ONE MINUTE! Why did Saga always have to rub it in? Mu smiled, "then it is a pleasure, Lord Saga." Saga smiled, "just Saga is fine. . .just to hear you say my name is pleasure enough." Camus felt sick from all of the corny lines. It reminded him of the beast's odd comments about him being capellini and the beast being the pasta sauce. . .although he hoped his brother would avoid saying something stupid like, "we taste better with cheese." Although it was stupid, Camus had difficulty stifling a giggle.

Douko waited at the door for his other son, who was bringing their horses to the stables and giving their luggage to the maids. Douko smiled as his other son finally came to the door, "Oh Shaka! Welcome to your new home!" He reached through the door and pulled Shaka close. Shaka had his eyes closed, "hello father. . .it is a pleasure to spend time with you again." Shaka's aqua eyes opened as he examined the home and the large number of men in the parlor room. His radiant blond hair glowed like spun gold and he had a little bhindi on his forehead that looked like a crystal piece of jewelry.

Camus blushed as he looked at the beautiful blond. Hyoga followed suit, Shaka was truly gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Shun, he reminded himself. Saga smiled at him warmly, but turned his attentions back to Mu. Kanon smiled at Shaka, "hi! It is nice to meet you, I'm Kanon." Shaka nodded, "it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Shaka." Hyoga greeted Shaka and immediately ran off to go find Shun. Camus smiled, "it was a pleasure to meet you Mu and Shaka. Welcome into our home! I am sorry I have to leave so soon, but I must go pack for a little trip I am taking." With that, Saga dragged Mu off to show him around. Shion raised an eyebrow, "what trip?" Camus smiled, "Milo, Aioria, and I are going to go camping."

Camus hated lying, but if it worked then hey, who was he to argue. Shion smiled, "a camping trip, eh? You better take Jabu along with you so that he can carry your equipment." Come on Douko, let's go get some of our camping supplies out for him. Douko smiled and gave his sons hugs before he left with Shion.

Milo and Aioria arrived at the house. Milo smiled, "hey Camus, I have a huge tent that is big enough for all of us, so you don't need to bring an extra tent." Camus nodded.

Milo ran around until he noticed that Kanon and Camus were not the only two guys in the parlor. There was a man with beautiful blond hair who he had never met before. "Hey there! I'm Milo, Camus's best friend It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Milo reached out and kissed Shaka's hand. Kanon looked at Milo in awe. He had always had a crush on Milo. . .but Milo had never noticed him. Shaka smiled politely, "it is a pleasure to meet you too, Milo, I am Shaka, Douko's son." Aioria walked over to Shaka, "Hey there Shaka! I'm Aioria, nice to meet ya!" Shaka looked up at Aioria with his large aqua eyes, "it is an honor to meet you." Aioria blushed from such a sweet comment.

Milo rested his head on Aioria's shoulder, "you don't need to pack too much Camus, we already have most of the supplies ready." Camus nodded, "I better go pack." Camus headed up to his room.

Kanon frowned, there was something odd about this camping trip. "Hey you guys. . .I want to go camping too." Aioria looked at Kanon, "the more the merrier! " Milo lightly elbowed Aioria in the stomach, "but unfortunately our tent only fits three." Kanon sighed, "but Saga is swooning over Mu, so I would rather not be around right now." Milo sighed, "okay fine Kanon, you keep your mouth shut though." Milo walked over to Kanon and pushed the hair away from his ear, and placed his lips dangerously close to his neck. Milo whispered, "Camus wants to investigate about Prince Angelo more, so he is going back to the beast's castle. Before you react and have a cow, if anything happens, Aioria will give the signal to the guild. But Camus really needs some time to figure things out, okay?"

Kanon wanted to protest, but with Milo so close, all he could do was agree. Unbeknownst to anyone, Shaka could hear Milo's whisper. Shaka said quietly, "if you are trying to be secretive, you are doing a poor job." Milo pouted, "hmph!"

Kanon sighed, "well I still want to go." Aioria wanted to pout, he wanted alone time with Milo, and if Kanon came, then it would ruin his chances. Milo smiled knowingly at Aioria, "alright Kanon, come along. I am bringing my brother too anyway. Alright, let's rendezvous at my place when you guys are done packing." Aioria gasped, Milo never told him about that. Milo secretly squeezed Aioria's arm to keep quiet.

Kanon smiled, "well then I look forward to meeting your brother. . .I better go pack then." Kanon went upstairs to pack and talk to Camus.

Milo looked at Aiora, "sorry, I was just thinking that we could make this a little romantic get-away. But my brother can keep Kanon busy." Aioria smiled, "you are so sweet."

Shaka sighed, he was now privy to a plan that involved people he just met. He felt slightly awkward about the situation but stayed quiet. He wondered what Mu was doing with the other twin.

Camus turned around quickly when Kanon entered his room, "oh, hi Kanon, you startled me." Kanon smiled, "Milo caved. He told me everything." Camus felt numb, "so. . .what do you know?" Kanon hugged his brother, "you are brave and stupid, you know that? But I love you a lot, and if you want to go back to the beast's castle, all I can do is be a strong big brother and support you." Camus smiled, "thank you Kanon."

Kanon smiled, "alright, so let's pack!" Camus and Kanon packed their personal items and their father and Douko helped them with equipment, soon enough they were on their way to Milo's house. Camus smiled at Kanon, "thanks for letting me ride Jabu." Kanon grinned, "don't worry, I'll just use Saga's horse, yo! Seiya get over here!"

Milo smiled, "hey guys! Oh! This is my brother, Sorrento." Milo's brother had a light tan complexion, light purple hair, and deep pink eyes. Camus smiled, "nice to see you again, Sorrento! I hope you pay some flute music on our journey together." Kanon blushed, like his brother, he too had a love of lavender colored hair, and this guy was related to Milo. . .wow. Kanon smiled, "nice to meet you, Sorrento, I'm Camus's brother Kanon." Sorreno smiled, "of course I will Camus! And it is nice to meet you too Kanon. "

Milo grinned, "alright guys! Let's move on out!"

Misty sighed heavily, "why the hell would Camus want some twit when he could have Deathmask?" Misty grumbled and went over to their magic mirror, "alright mirror, show me Camus cuz I haven't seen him yet." The mirror swirled revealing Camus and some other men on horseback. Misty's eyes widened, why was Camus heading this way with that many men. . .and. . .his eyes widened even bigger when he noticed that one of the men was one of the heads of the hunting guild. "Oh no. . .they were going to hunt them down. . .I've got to tell the master."

When Misty arrived in Deathmask's room he saw a scary sight. There was the master, grooming his fur and wearing. . .a suit? Misty's jaw dropped, "uh. . .master. . .what are you doing?" Deathmask grinned, "what does it look like? If I am gonna win Camus back, then I gotta work harder! Here's my plan, first I gotta look good, then I am gonna sneak into town and. . .uh. . ." Argor laughed, "you were gonna, beg, right sire?" Deathmask glared at the crab, "yeah yeah, I am gonna beg."

Misty frowned, "uh. . .master? You don't need to sneak into town. . .Camus is on his way here."

Deathmask's eyes widened, "Re. . .really!? Oh my love hath returned! I am gonna spoil the crap out of him! Alright, I am gonna go whip up the finest dinner and wine he can ever imagine. And then I am gonna get a big pile of books ready. OH YEAH, and Camus likes a hot bath right, better go get that ready too, oh and light the fires, and then and then. . ." Deathmask was running around like a high school girl about to go on her first date on crack and sugar.

Misty continued frowning. . . "Deathmask. . .there are people with him. . .including a well-respected hunter."

Argor felt the room go cold. Deathmask looked at Misty, "what?"

TBC. . .

A/N-Thanks for viewing! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N—Thank you so much for your review, Anime Lover 77777 YAY for reviews XD

* * *

Deathmask stared at Misty in disbelief, "well there is only one way to figure this out." Deathmask looked at the mirror, "show me Camus." The image swirled and displayed Camus riding his horse nervously, with three other men, all carrying a large amount of supplies. The man that Camus had been kissing earlier was with them, along with a hunter, and two other men.

Deathmask frowned, "maybe Camus just wants me to meet his friends. . .Yeah! That's it." "That sounds very optimistic of you," Argor replied with a sigh. Deathmask grumbled, "well hey, ya know. . .the flower is getting all wilted, so I don't exactly have the time to think negatively about him." Misty smiled, "if you are just gonna let them come, then you better damn well make sure that if they are here to attack us, you will protect me and Mr. Crabcakes."

Argor frowned, "Mr. Crabcakes!? Grrr!" Misty smiled and laughed, "thanks for the cute reaction, Argor. . .I needed a laugh." Argor smiled, "whatever you say, you overgrown cold blooded lizard."

Deathmask quietly sighed to himself, he didn't want to hurt Camus's friends, but he didn't want to fail his only two friends in the whole world. Deathmask typically felt no fear when a battle was about to ensue, but he feared for those he cared about. He had heard of Aioria from various coliseum-like battles that had ensued in various parts of the country. Aioria was very well known for this fact, and Deathmask was very aware that the man always enjoyed a good battle, and if worse came to worse, he would give him one.

* * *

After riding for a few hours, they finally stopped to set up camp. Milo and Aioria were working on the tent and Sorrento gathered firewood and cleared some of the loose foliage from the grounds. He also set up a few traps in case animals tried to attack them. After the tent was ready, Aioria left to hunt some dinner, and Milo worked on setting up a safety area for when the storms hit. Kanon sighed, "hey Camus. . .how did you convince our dad to let us go on a camping trip in the middle of winter?" Camus smiled, "you know how dad and Douko are. They probably think this will make us stronger or something." Kanon shook his head, "good point. Why did I think it was harder than that?" Camus chuckled, "well I better head to the castle now. . .I don't want you all to have to stay out here in the cold for too long."

Kanon frowned, "Camus, let me go with you all of the way there, and then I will return to camp. . .I just don't like the idea of you traveling there alone." Camus smiled at his brother, "you will follow me even if I say no, right?" Kanon grinned, "yup, but you would do the same. . .hahaha, guess we really are related."

Camus smiled at his older brother. Milo laughed, "yeah yeah, don't worry Camus, we'll make sure that Kanon is well fed; Sorrento just headed to the fishing lake and Aioria is hunting some wild turkeys or something. So I am going to get the fire started and when Kanon gets back, everything will be nice and cozy and there should be plenty of food—I mean come on now, Aioria is an excellent hunter, and Sorrento is like a siren with those fish! We should just be happy that the lake isn't entirely frozen over."

Kanon smiled at Milo, "and don't worry too much about Camus, I'll make sure he gets there safely." Camus gave Milo a hug before leaving with his brother.

As they rode in the forest, Kanon felt a twinge of guilt, he hadn't told Saga that he was going camping, or taking his brother into possible danger.

* * *

Saga sneezed lightly as he returned into the house with Mu. Mu handed Saga a tissue, "are you feeling alright? Maybe you need to warm up a little bit, it is the middle of winter you know." Saga blushed, "of course, I'm fine. I just had a little chill, nothing to worry about." The two entered the living room area that had a large fireplace with a few couches and sofas, each with a soft throw on them for cuddling. Shaka was bundled up in a throw watching the fire.

Mu smiled, "hi Shaka! Oh. . .where is everyone?" Shaka looked up at Mu, "well Camus and Kanon are on a camping trip, and father and Shion are upstairs.

Saga's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "what do you mean they are on a camping trip. . .IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!? I've never heard about this."

Shaka sighed, "well Camus mentioned a trip before you and my brother left. . .although Kanon wanted to go last minute, I suppose it had to do with Milo."

The moment Saga heard Milo's name, he knew why his brother wanted to go, but that still didn't explain why Camus went on a trip in the first place. "I see. . .but why are they going camping in the middle of winter?"

Shaka sighed, he did not want to get involved with the situation, "Milo, Milo's brother, Aioria, and Camus had planned a camping trip, and when Kanon overheard about it, he wanted to go too."

Saga felt sad that his brother didn't tell him about it, but he trusts his brother enough to know that Camus would be safe.

Mu held Saga's hand and squeezed it gently, "don't worry, I'm sure they will be safe, after all isn't Aioria one of the hunting guild heads. . .surely he would be able to deal with any kind of animal that comes their way. Although. . .I am not sure about the weather."

Saga flushed at Mu's touch, but he still listened to him intently. The moment Mu mentioned that Aioria would be able to deal with any kind of animal, he immediately thought of the beast. Was Kanon going on this trip too so that they could hunt the beast down? Saga sighed, "maybe I should go after them to make sure they are safe. . .besides if I know them as well as I think I do, I know where they must have set up camp."

Shaka didn't know Kanon and the others very well, but he knew that they did not want other's prying into their plan, "before Kanon left, he said that the main reason why he wanted to go was because you are so smitten with my brother." Mu turned dark red and looked at Saga, "really?" Saga was beginning to question his original thought, maybe they weren't beast hunting, and his brother was just trying to give him privacy? He looked at Mu, "well you are very beautiful. . .I want to get to know you better. . ." Mu smiled, he knew that Shaka was likely hiding something, he knew his brother all too well, but his brother's intentions were likely in the right place, so he decided to go along. "Saga. . .would you like to go out and have some hot cocoa with me?" Mu asked sweetly.

Saga smiled, "of course!" Shaka smirked, he knew that Mu would catch on quickly. Saga quickly lost track of thought and followed Mu to town to reach a hot cocoa shop. Shaka smiled, thank goodness he was alone now. He loved being in the warm blanket and snuggled in it comfortably until he fell asleep.

* * *

"We are almost there, thank you for coming with me, you can head back now if you wish," Camus stated. Kanon looked around, "um. . .Camus. . .I don't see any castle." Camus chuckled, "you are the one who told me that it was a vanishing castle, silly. I am going to use this ring to let me in." Kanon gazed at the ring, "so you need to use magic to go in? How odd. . .I wonder how dad stumbled along this place to begin with."

Camus sighed, "I have no idea, but he did hit his head first. . .so perhaps that aided his ability to see this castle." Kanon nodded, "I suppose you should go in then. . .I will head back to camp. . .besides, a storm is coming. . ." Kanon looked at the sky, it definitely looks like a snow storm is coming. . .better go make sure the guys were finished preparing. Camus smiled at his brother, "I love you Kanon. . . . .please stay safe and warm. . .I'm sorry for all I put you through." Kanon hugged Camus, "stop it silly, we love you so much, that's why we do it."

Kanon headed back to camp feeling sad that his little brother was all alone. Camus held the ring close, "please show me his castle." The ring glowed and the visage of the castle appeared in front of him. He felt his heart flutter and entered through the iron-gate.

As Camus walked in, a two pairs of eyes watched him carefully, one pair of reddish violet, and another of dark gold. "Hahaha, he's leading us right to him! I bet Aphrodite was trying to protect Prince Angelo by turning him into a monster. . .but I will get my revenge against him. I think this teal-haired man is the key," the golden-eyed man smirked.

"Well we might as well go in since the castle is actually visible for once," the man with reddish violet eyes smiled. The two men stealthily entered the gates behind Camus.

* * *

Camus entered the palace and noticed that the fireplaces were all warm and inviting. He smiled, "Deathmask? Argor? Misty? I really missed all of you and wanted to see you again."

Misty glanced at Camus through the door, "Camus! You're here already!? I just got dinner in the oven. . ." Camus quirked his eyebrow, "why do I have the feeling that you knew I was coming?" Argor smiled, "because I wanted to see you in the mirror and noticed you were on your way. . .but where is uh. . .are your. . .uh. . .where are your er. . .cohorts?"

Camus looked at Argor quizzically, "are you referring to my brother and my close friends? They are camping in the forest. . .they wanted to make sure that I arrived here safely. . .and they came along so my father would believe that I am camping with them. . ." Argor looked at Camus slightly shocked, "you mean that they are going to camp in the middle of this storm!?" Camus nodded solemnly.

Deathmask overheard the matter, "hey there sexy pretty boy! So your friends are gonna be out in the cold huh. . ." Camus blushed lightly at the compliment, although he wished he wouldn't, "Uh. . .hi Mr. Fuzzball! If you keep calling me things other than my name, then I will give you the same treatment, just so you know. But yes. . .they are camping near the fishing lake on the way here. . ." Deathmask smirked, "well then, maybe I can help them out!" Camus looked at Deathmask, "you can? I know you have magic, but how are you going to make the storm go away?"

Deathmask laughed, "well I can't really do that, but I can make their tent into a nice warm cabin!" He closed his eyes and conjured up a cabin for Camus's friends, he put a lot of effort into it, especially since Camus's brother was one of them.

Camus smiled, "you are so sweet Deathmask. . .thank you." Deathmask smiled proudly, "you are very welcome, Camus! And by the way, I really missed ya. . .you are just too hot for words, and this palace could use more hotness." Camus rolled his eyes, "oh yeah. . .my best friend Milo. . .he really wants to try your pasta sauce. . .do you think you could make it again so we can give him a jar?" Camus gave Deathmask the cutest puppy eyes ever. Deathmask's tail swished very quickly in the excitement that his famous pasta sauce was becoming so popular that he should jar it! "HELL YEAH! Awww Camus you are gonna make me blush with such a compliment."

Camus sighed, "I suppose the compliment is from Milo, so you should probably thank him." Deathmask looked at Camus, "um. . .which one is Milo?" Camus sighed, "you have the magic mirrors, why don't you just ask?" Deathmask grumbled, "I knew that. . .sheesh." He looked in the mirror at Milo and to his surprise he was the guy that Camus kissed, but in the mirror, he was kissing that hunter dude.

"OOOOOOOOOOH. . .," Deathmask uttered slightly dumbfounded. Camus chuckled, "okay what is so 'OOOOHHHH' inspiring?" Deathmask looked a little sheepish, "let me see. . .so this guy, Milo, is your best friend. . .and his boyfriend is this hunter guy. . .and they are on some kind of romantic getaway. . .huh." Camus nodded, "yes, that's right, and the guy with the long blue hair is my older brother Kanon, and the man with the light purple hair is Milo's younger brother, Sorrento. They decided they may as well have a nice camp out since I am here. They are helping me by telling my father that I went on a camping trip while I am really here."

Deathmask felt like an idiot, as did Argor and Misty. Deathmask realized that Camus went through all of this just to come back to him, "Camus. . .I. . .uh. . .Damn I think you are the sexiest guy I have ever met, and romantic to boot! Dang, if you ever let me I would screw you into a wall right now!" Camus rolled his eyes, "get your mind out of the gutter, Deathmask. Oh. . .let me see the cabin." Deathmask handed Camus the mirror.

* * *

Aioria returned from hunting with two large wild turkeys that could easily fill them all, but as he walked to the clearing, he noticed a cabin where their tent was. He rushed over to the cabin and opened to doors to see a confused Milo and Sorrento inside.

Milo smiled, "well I guess the beast really does know magic, look at this gift card." Milo handed the gift card to Aioria which read: Hey there Camus's friends! Camus was worried about you guys and the upcoming storm, so I upgraded your tent! Hope you like! the Beast

Aioria smiled, "wow, I guess the beast is kinda nice." Sorrento nodded, "and this place is really nice. . .there is a warm fire place, couches, beds for each of us. . .each one large enough for two! And a nice kitchen. . .but more importantly it looks like he created a really good insulation for the storm." Milo smiled, "see I told ya guys that Camus is a good judge of character!"

Kanon rode Seiya all the way back to the cabin, wait a cabin? Kanon looked at the luxurious cabin with awe, "what the hell?" He noticed that the other horses were in a small stable that was behind the cabin, and brought Seiya inside it. He entered the front door of the cabin, "hey guys, what is this?" Milo showed Kanon the letter. Kanon smiled, "I guess you could say that Camus got there safely. . .hahaha." Sorrento frowned, "Kanon. . .you are all wet from the snow, come here."

Sorrento took off Kanon's cape and rested it near the hearth, and pulled off Kanon's boots and replaced them with some warm woolen boots that he had warming by the fire since he returned. "Kanon, I know you love your brother, but you need to take care of yourself too." Kanon smiled at Sorrento, "thanks for looking out for me. . ."

Milo grinned, he knew that if Camus got him to do that, he must have asked the beast about getting some pasta sauce.

* * *

Camus smiled as he watched his friends happily running around the cabin. "Don't worry sexy boy, this cabin is fully insulated and will keep them warm during the storm, much better than a tent, don't you think," Deathmask grinned. Camus walked over to Deathmask and gave him a large hug, "you really do know how to be sweet, don't you."

Deathmask hugged him back, "damn right, I do. . .and I gotta say, you smell really good." Camus glared at him playfully, "you can sniff, but you can't touch." Deathmask frowned, "hmph, you toy with me. . .you so turn me on. . ." Camus smirked, "oh, do I?" he asked coyly as he ran his finger under Deathmask's chin. Deathmask's tail would not stop wagging, "yup, you do. . .," he whispered with a gulp and a husky sound in his voice.

Camus scratched behind his ear, "well then little puppy boy, if you can get your tail to stop wagging in the next ten seconds, I'll give you a kiss." Deathmask would have chopped his tail off if he had too, but he just didn't have it in him. He tried so hard to get it to stop wagging, but the more he tried, the more it wagged. "Damn it you stupid tail! GRRRR," Deathmask growled as he began chasing his tail. Camus laughed, "okay okay, your ten seconds are up."

Deathmask pouted, "Aww damn it! Now I'll never get a kiss. . .sniffle Um. . .Camus? Isn't there something else I can do for a kiss?" Camus chuckled, "you know what? I saw that you tried really hard, so maybe just one little kiss." Camus reached up and placed his arms around the beast's neck, and pressed his lips against Deathmask's lower lip, so he could avoid cutting himself on the fangs. Deathmask couldn't contain himself, gods his lips tasted sweet like nectar. Camus pulled away slowly. . .there was something oddly familiar about it. . .and he found him rather. . .yumm. . .no no he wasn't going to think that.

Deathmask pulled Camus closer, "Camus, if I had to die right now. . .then I would be happy." Camus blushed, "I had no idea a kiss would mean that much to you." Deathmask smiled, "anything from you means a lot to me." Camus smirked, "you really are a big fluffy puppy aren't you?"

Deathmask pouted, "fine fine. . .I'll be your big fluffy puppy, but for everyone else, I am a big ferocious beast!" Camus rolled his eyes as he noticed Deathmask's tail wagging happily, "sheesh. . .well anyway, how about you go make the pasta sauce to keep Milo and my brother happy, and I'll make some fresh gnocchi to go with it." Deathmask's tail hit optimum speed, "Gnnnooochiiii!!!??!?!??! OH you ARE the love of my life, that has got to be my favorite food EVER!!!!!!!!!"

Camus quirked an eyebrow, the beast's favorite food was made from a potato? What? Shouldn't a beast like meat? Okay. . .he was going to have to ask the beast some questions soon. "Hahaha, well let's go get started."

Camus, Deathmask, Argor, and Misty entered the kitchen. Misty got all of the equipment out and Argor began pulling ingredients out. Camus smiled at Deathmask, "soooo Deathmask. . .how did a beast like you decide to move into a vanishing castle?" Deathmask began chopping veggies, "Uh. . .well it was empty and I uh. . .needed a place to stay. . .soooo we moved in!"

Camus sighed, "you know Deathmask. . .Argor and Misty told me that they met you here at the castle. . .that you took them in. . .so what do you mean 'we' moved in?" Deathmask looked away, "oh did I say we? I mean't er. . .Me! I moved in." Camus looked at him quizzically, "so you, by yourself, randomly found a castle that vanishes, and then decided that you should move in because it was 'empty?'" Deathmask minced the veggies very small, "uh. . .yeah?"

Camus sighed, "you don't sound that confident." Deathmask looked away, "well, it's true." Camus frowned, "look me in the eye and say that." Deathmask looked at Camus in his eyes, "that." Camus rolled his eyes, "you are so weird." Deathmask grinned, "why thank you kind, sexy man." Camus sighed, "so when you got here, no one lived here? Now that is weird. . .I heard stories in town that there used to be a prosperous kingdom around here."

Deathmask gulped, "hmm, odd. I've never seen one around here." Camus looked down, "according to my brother, there used to be a kingdom here run by a Prince Angelo. . .have you ever heard of that?" Deathmask wanted to grab Camus and fuck him after he heard the way Camus said his real name. "Nope, never heard of it."

Camus looked away, "I see. . .well then let's work on the gnocchi and sauce, shall we? And I see you pulverized your veggies." Deathmask looked at his pile of mush, "whoops."

Argor and Misty glanced at each other, they both knew that Camus was not finished asking questions about their castle.

* * *

"This is perfect! Camus believes that Deathmask and Prince Angelo are different people! All I have to do is disguise myself as the prince and claim that Deathmask imprisoned me. . .this is too good. Camus will want the beast dead for hurting the prince. Nothing will be better than to see him squirm with the one he loves being the one who wants him dead," the golden-eyed man exclaimed.

"Well then after you get changed, I suppose I can tie you up in the dungeon. . .hahaha, that should be a sight to see, Minos," the violet-red eyed man smirked.

Minos glared at his companion, "Maybe you should dress up as the prince Aiacos. . .you two have the same skin tone."

Aiacos sighed, "yeah. . .but you're the one who wants revenge for when Angelo killed Radamanthys. . .and besides, you are the one who wants to hurt him emotionally before he dies also. . .anyway. . .you are being kind of mean you know."

Minos sighed, "very true. . .but, Angelo went too far. . .I have been searching for him for too long to loose this opportunity."

Aiacos looked down, he knew that Minos was madly in love with Radamanthys. Radamanthys attempted to kill Prince Angelo in many battles and fought him in a duel. . .and in one duel, Radamanthys lost his life. Minos never got over that. Aiacos on the other hand, viewed the duel as fair. The circumstances were completely neutral, and neither Angelo nor Radamanthys had an advantage. But he was also Minos's best friend, and he didn't want to see his friend suffer thinking about revenge.

Minos and Aiacos went to the dungeon to begin the plan.

TBC. . . .


	9. Chapter 9

A/N—Thank you again animelover77777, I look forward to reading your story! Thank you Maidstonespotato, I really appreciate your review You are so sweet huggle

Ooooooooooooooo

Argor nearly fell over as he listened to Deathmask's corny innuendo. "Okay Camus, how about this one," Deathmask smiled, "you are a delicately rolled gnocchi that is as light as air, like a fluffy pillow of deliciousness, and I am the plate that serves you. Huh? Huh? Pretty good right!?"

Camus continued rolling the gnocchi on the little ridged paddle, and quirked his eyebrow, "that one was worse than the one about me being a clam and you being seafood stew." Misty stifled a giggle, they really were getting worse and worse. Deathmask pouted, "but you are like a super soft fluffy pillow." Camus smirked and looked him in the eye, "isn't that something you would say to a girl? How about coming up with something more manly?"

Deathmask smiled, "is that a challenge? If so, it's accepted! Okay, you are the skilled, masterfully prepared, and not dense like crappy gnocchi, and I am the uh. . .sauce that envelops your. . .uh. . .uh. . ."

Camus rolled his eyes, "THAT was your big comeback? That was you trying to win a challenge? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA." Camus began laughing uncontrollably.

Deathmask shot him a playful glare, "yeesh, well I tried, ya know? Besides, I got you to laugh."

Camus smiled, "yeah. . .you did." Deathmask ran his paw against Camus's cheek, "I think there is no one more beautiful than you when you laugh." Camus quirked his eyebrow, "are you saying that there are those more beautiful when I am not laughing?"

Deathmask scratched his head, "Uh. . .NO! Of course not! Nononoonononononooono, NO one is more beautiful than you anyway!"

Camus laughed, "well do you know anyone else besides Argor, Misty, and I?" Deathmask shrugged, "you missed my point. You are the fairest of them all!" Argor sighed, wrong fairytale.

Camus smiled, "so Deathmask, is the sauce ready?" Deathmask grinned, "well this sauce will be a little different, even though it is a tomato based sauce, I am going to make it pink!" Misty looked at Argor, yup, wrong fairytale. Deathmask smiled, "okay, all I have to do is add some cream and cheese, which will make it very yummy with the gnocchi!"

Camus smiled sweetly, "Deathmask, I have another question. . .I would really like to know something. Argor and Misty told me that you guys haven't cooked until I arrived. . .since none of you are human. . .but. . .why is it that all of you know how to cook? And if you guys did, why haven't you made any for yourselves before I came?"

Deathmask stared at his sauce, "well. . .there is a good reason for that. . .uh. . .well all of us do like human food. . .not made from humans of course!. . .hahaha. . .but we don't see any reason to make it unless a human is here."

Camus looked at Deathmask with suspicion, "that makes no sense. What difference does that make? If you all like that kind of food, then why not make it?"

Argor wiggled his claw, "well the reason for that is because. . .it just doesn't seem right unless a human is here."

Camus sighed, "you guys. . .you do know that the food is still food whether a human is here or not. . .besides all three of you act human."

Misty turned away, "hahaha, you flatter us." Deathmask sighed, "you know Camus. . .the real reason why we didn't make it until you got here is because, you really do give us a reason to want to live and treat ourselves right. . ."

Camus blushed, "now that is a sweet compliment. . .but there is one more part of it that doesn't make sense. Where did you all learn to cook in the first place?" Deathmask sighed, "I told you before. . ." Argor was going to jump into a pot of hot boiling water if Deathmask ended it with 'once upon a dream."

". . .I'm a well cultured beast and I know magic. . .so maybe I cast a spell that taught us how to cook! Yup that's it!" Deathmask grinned, "Okay Camus, boil that gnocchi for a minute and then dinner is ready!" Camus looked down, he knew he wasn't going to get any straight answers out of them.

Misty tossed up a salad and Argor used his claws to cut all of the bread. Misty and Argor stayed in the kitchen as Camus and Deathmask sat at the dining table, they knew that if they were to get romantic, it needed to be just the two of them.

Deathmask pulled Camus's chair for him, "please relax and enjoy your stay here, sexy Camus." Camus smiled, "only if you sit down too, fuzzy Deathmask." Deathmask grinned, "I deserved that." Camus looked at Deathmask very closely, there was something oddly attractive about him, but he didn't know what it was. . .

Deathmask smiled, "I really missed you Camus. . .I am very happy that you returned, but why did you? You were free. . ."

Camus looked at Deathmask's blue eyes, they were so full of emotion and not beast-like at all, "maybe I missed you too. But it wasn't like you got all depressed or something once I left, right?" Camus thought about it for a moment, and he remembered that when he checked on the beast with the mirror, he was moping.

Deathmask grinned, "of course not! I don't mope." His tail began wagging quickly out of nervousness.

Camus giggled, "Your tail is telling me otherwise." Deathmask frowned, "STUPID TAIL!!!" Camus smiled, "I really did miss you, that's why I came back."

Deathmask let go of his tail, "re. . .really? Aww Camus. . .I really would do anything in the whole world to make you happy."

Camus blushed, "tell me how you became such a 'cultured beast.'"

Deathmask smirked, "I suppose that me being a perfectly pedigreed beast with lots of spark isn't gonna do it for ya?"

Camus smiled, "Oh, is that all?"

Deathmask grinned, "maybe I need a well cultured man like you by my side so that I can learn the ways of acting like a gentleman."

Camus felt his cheeks warm up, "really. . .and why not just look for another well cultured beast?"

Deathmask smiled, "well that's cuz I am one of a kind and I am set on you. . .you're one of a kind too."

Camus ate his delicious gnocchi and relished in the flavor of the sauce, "um. . .did you jar any of that sauce for Milo?" Deathmask grinned, "Yup! Misty is making sure that it is well canned so it has a good shelf life, as we speak."

Camus smiled, "thank you so much Deathmask. . .um. . .please tell more about this Prince Angelo guy. . ."

Deathmask looked down. . .what could he possibly say. . .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aiacos sighed, "Minos. . .hold on a second. . .I know your revenge is very important to you, but. . .don't you think that is rather cruel?" Minos looked down, "look, I don't want to hurt that Camus guy, but. . .Angelo must suffer."

Aiacos looked away, "Minos. . .why not just challenge Angelo to a duel, and defeat him the way that Radamanthys would have wanted."

Minos looked down, he really wanted Angelo to suffer. . .

"Minos!? Where are you!?," a voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

Aiacos quirked his eyebrows, "what the hell?"

A man with long silvery blond hair and lavender eyes ran down the stairs, "Minos! I was looking all over for you and I saw you going into this castle. . .so I followed you inside. . ."

Minos looked up, "Rune! What are you doing here!?"

Rune looked at Minos, "Minos. . .I. . .please don't do anything that will get you hurt. . ." Aiacos wanted to hurl, Rune was a whip loving masochist or something, but with Minos he was putty.

Aiacos smirked, he had an idea. "Oh Rune! Minos wants revenge on Angelo for killing Radamanthys during that duel. . .but I worry for Minos's safety. . .he wants to disguise himself as the prince so that Angelo's boy toy thinks that the beast ala Deathmask was keeping the prince captive."

Rune sighed, "Minos that is the dumbest plan I have ever heard! I mean come on now, that guy that Angelo is with right now isn't dumb enough to fall for that crap. If you want revenge that badly, why not just duel him?"

Minos sighed, "both of you think my idea was stupid? sigh But doesn't Angelo deserve to suffer for what he did to my Radamanthys?"

Aiacos frowned, "Don't you think that Angelo has suffered enough from Aphrodite's curse? He has lived as a beast for years. . .and this is the first time when he has felt a little bit of happiness. . .besides you're hot and sexy, I'm sure you will find someone who can love you even more than Radamanthys. . ."

Minos sighed, ". . . . . ."

Rune looked towards Minos, ". . .um. . .Minos. . .you do know why Angelo killed Radamanthys don't you?"

Minos glared at Rune, "What do you mean 'why?'"

Rune sighed, "because Radamanthys was having an affair with some chick named Pandora. And Angelo found out about it so Radamanthys was trying to kill him since. . .so Angelo finally just killed him in self defense. It was all recorded here, in Sylpheed's journal of duels."

Aiacos sighed, he knew that Rune was madly in love with Minos, this was going to become a lover's problem. . .he decided he may as well take nap. He lied down on one of the soft beds in the cell. He was surprised that a dungeon bed would be so soft.

Minos felt anger well up in his chest as he recalled all of the times that Radamanthys appeared to be romancing Pandora. "I. . .I should be trying to kill Pandora then. . .huh. . ."

Rune hit his head, Minos was being more stubborn that usual, "Minos. . .come here." Rune pulled Minos close, "please calm down. . .Aiacos was right. . .Deathmask suffered enough already. . .besides he and Radamanthys loved fighting each other. . .Deathmask wouldn't have killed him unless necessary. . ."

Minos looked at Rune, "you are trying very hard to take care of me aren't you?" Rune smiled, "damn right. . .I. . .don't ever want to see you this unhappy again." Minos smiled at Rune, "alright, let's go. . .I can always get revenge later if necessary.

Minos and Rune left arm in arm. Aiacos yawned and rolled over, he was way too sleepy to go anywhere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kanon smiled as Sorrento lightly massaged his back. "That feels amazing! Your hands are so. . .wow! Sorry to put you through the trouble." Sorrento smiled at Kanon, "it's no trouble at all. . . you have a very nice back."

Kanon blushed, "really? Uh. . .thanks! You have a nice back too!"

Sorrento quirked his eyebrow, "do I? You haven't seen my back."

Kanon looked down, "oh. . .uh. . .well I think you would. . .you do have nice hands afterall. . ."

Sorrento smiled, "are you trying to flirt with me?"

Kanon gasped, he thought he was doing a good job, so why was Sorrento asking him. . .shouldn't it be obvious? Oh no! Am I as bad at flirting as Saga? No way I must have gotten father's flirting gene.

Kanon smiled, "well you are really pretty. . .and you have really good hands. . .and your eyes are pretty and pink. . .and your skin is like yummy caramel. . .and your hair is like fluffy grape frosting on a cake!" Yup that should do it! Kanon smiled at his prowess in flirting.

Sorrento looked at Kanon blankly, "well those were. . .lovely compliments, Kanon. I really appreciate your kindness. You are very handsome Kanon, I don't think you have to try to hard."

Kanon looked down, he was trying very hard, but if he didn't try hard, wouldn't Sorrento think that he wasn't trying at all? "Well it is kind of effortless. . .I mean your beauty speaks for itself."

Sorrento giggled, "you are very silly, Kanon. . .but thank you for the compliment, it was very sweet. Just for that, how about I make you some fresh fish."

Kanon blushed, "really!? I love seafood more than anything!"

Sorrento smiled, "I'll go cook the fish that I caught this morning. . .the snow has kept it at optimum temperature. . ."

Kanon grinned, "you are so marriage material! I mean you cook, you clean, your really pretty. . .and you fish! And you know how to build a nice fire, and you are super sweet!"

Sorrento blushed, "you flatter me so much Kanon, please rest up while I make you some food. . .and for your earlier compliment, I'll bake you a cake."

Kanon blushed, "REALLY!? Awww Sorrento I could just kiss you!" Oh my gosh. . .did I just say that? Nice going Kanon. . .arg. . .

Sorrento blushed, "I'd like that. . .but wait until after you try my cooking."

Kanon turned beet red and squeaked, "I. . .I. . .okay."

Milo smirked from another room in the cabin, "see Aioria, no prob at all! My bro is totally all over Kanon! Now where were my my sexy slave?"

Aioria pouted and blushed, "I. . .I'm not a sex slave!"

Milo grinned, "I said SEXY slave, not sex slave! Sheesh."

Aioria frowned, "but either way you said slave."

Milo sighed, "alright alright, my big sexy kitten!"

Aioria grinned, "that's better. . .my really pretty. . .Milo."

Milo reached over and ran his fingers over Aioria's face and up through his thick ginger colored hair. He pulled Aioria close with his other hand and ran his lips over Aioria's tender neck. "I can't wait to have that date when we get back to town," Milo smiled.

Aioria looked up at Milo with euphoria in his eyes, "uh huh. . .more kiss please." Milo smiled and pushed Aioria onto the soft bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camus looked at Deathmask, the beast was silent, "you know Deathmask. . .it's okay if you don't know anything about him. . .I mean you said he wasn't here when you arrived."

Deathmask finished eating is gnocchi, "well Camus. . .to be honest. . .I think the prince went missing is all. . .he'll be back one day. . .I know it." Deathmask was not the praying type. But he would have prayed right there if it meant that he could be human again and then finally have Camus romantically.

Camus smiled at Deathmask, "I guess you're right. . ."

Deathmask looked at Camus reassuringly, "well he was a super powerful prince, right? No way he'd fall at the hands of something small like a fight or something. . .maybe he just went on some adventure." He didn't have it in himself to say that Prince Angelo was weak or something, because he wasn't.

Camus looked at him quizzically, "hey. . .Deathmask. . .how long have you lived here?" Deathmask sighed, "good question. . .maybe about 6 years?" Camus smiled, "well at least you have a warm home, Mr. Fuzzy."

Misty cleared the dishes, "Deathmask, you should send Milo his sauce. Here are some jars." Deathmask grinned and sent the jar to Milo. Here Camus, you probably want to watch him on the mirror. Camus looked at the magic mirror.

The image showed Milo caress Aioria's chest and quickly notice a jar appearing on the nightstand, "huh? What's this? OH HELL YEAH!!! My sauce!"

Camus smiled, "hey, how did you get the sound to work on this thing?" Deathmask grinned, "you just make sure you let it know that you want to hear what is going on." Camus looked dumbfounded, "oh."

After dinner Camus read Deathmask a story about a sexy merman fell in love with a human prince, so much to the point that he gave up his tail and his voice to be with him.

Deathmask pulled Camus close, and Camus rested on his chest while reading. Deathmask smiled, "I am so falling in love with you Camus. . .is there anything I can do to woo you?"

Camus chuckled, "are you serious Deathmask? You're a beast. . .and I'm human."

Deathmask's tail began to swish, "but. . .I'm lovable, right?" Camus smiled, "of course I am sure you are very lovable. . .and very snuggly." Camus gave Deathmask a large hug, "I'm very sleepy Deathmask. . .will you take me to my room?"

Deathmask smiled, "of course, my liege." Deathmask lifted Camus into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Camus noticed the crystal snow flower that was on his bed, and Deathmask tenderly moved it to the nightstand. He rested Camus on his bed and ran his paw along Camus's hair, "Gods Camus. . .you look divine. . .I cannot even express to you how much I want you. . .but. . .I would never want to hurt you or scare you away. . .so please don't fear me."

Camus smiled, "how can I fear my puppy?" Deathmask smiled and gave him a cute puppy lick on his cheek, "good night. . .my sexy Cam." "Goodnight. . .Deathmask."

Deathmask went to bed early and snuggled with his pillows. Misty and Argor were very happy that Camus was back, and they also went to bed early so that they could spoil Camus in the morning.

Camus snuggled in the blankets, but he wasn't ready to go to bed yet. Was Prince Angelo really here or did the beast really move into an empty castle? Camus put on his slippers and wandered throughout the castle. He eventually came to the West wing, an area that he hadn't previously been in. He looked at the textures on the walls and the beautiful décor. He eventually came across a small painting of the prince in his dream. I guess this is where I saw him. . .indigo hair. . .and a nice tan. . .maybe there are other pictures of him out there. . . Camus wandered through the lower parts of the castle, and eventually found the dungeon. He gasped as he looked at the dark corridors.

What is this place? Camus walked down the stairs slowly and noticed that the fire lanterns were all lit. He wandered down further and he heard breathing. Breathing? Someone was down here!? Camus ran to the cells and noticed a man lying down in the cell. . .his skin lightly tan. . .and his hair. . .looked like indigo with a reddish tinge in the light. Was that Prince Angelo sleeping in this dungeon?

Camus walked into the cell tentatively, and brushed the hair away from the man's face. He was beautiful. . .but a little different than the man in his dream. . .but that was a dream. . .right? He looked at his face closely. . .he was so handsome. . .and looked very sweet. . . So this could be the real prince. . .that means Deathmask really was keeping the prince captive. . .

TBC. . .

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N—What will Aiacos think when he wakes up OO Sorry for any grammatical errors. 


	10. Chapter 10

Camus ran his fingers along the man's cheek, his cheek felt warm, but the man was shivering slightly. What are you doing sleeping in the dungeon? It wasn't like the cell doors were locked. Camus wondered what the man had done to be sleeping in the dungeon, and if he was the prince. Maybe he was hiding from the beast, waiting to strike back. . .or perhaps Deathmask had scared him into staying in the dungeon through his own accord? Camus sighed; thinking in circles would not get him anywhere.

Aiacos's face blushed slightly as Camus's hands ran through his hair. He was still asleep, but he felt warmer and cozier than he did moments before. Aiacos instinctively cuddled closer to Camus.

Camus blushed at the man's actions, and pulled him closer to warm him up. Was this the man that stole his virginity in his sleep? He chuckled to himself; Milo would never let him live that down.

He wanted to run upstairs to ask Deathmask who the man in the dungeon was, but he was hesitant. Maybe he was too scared to find out. Me? Scared? I have no reason to be. . .my big puppy boy upstairs doesn't seem like the type to put someone in a dungeon and then leave it unlocked. Camus brushed the man's hair over his ear and rocked him gently.

"Hey Camus? You down there?" Argor asked from the top of the stairs. Camus looked up with his heart racing, "yes Argor. . .um. . .can you come down here please, I have a question for you." Argor yawned and began walking down the stairs, why would Camus be in the dungeon of all places?

"What is it Camu. . .eh?" Argor looked at the man in the cell. Camus looked at Argor confused, "Argor. . .I have a couple of questions actually. . .first, who is this man, and second, why is he in the dungeon considering you told me that I was the first human to come here. . ."

Argor looked at Aiacos dumbfounded, what was he doing there? "Uh. . .well. . .um. . .," was all Argor could muster. Camus looked down at Argor with concern in his eyes, "Argor. . .what is it?" Argor sighed, "well Camus. . .you see. . .he. . .uh, well he is Prince Angelo's cousin. Maybe he wanted to see his cousin, who moved out er. . .I guess over 6 years ago, since that was when we moved in. . .and he wound up sleeping in the dungeon, yup that must be it."

Camus pulled Aiacos closer, "Argor. . .how do you know this is the prince's cousin? You acted like you didn't know anything about the prince earlier. . ." Argor gulped, "well you know. . .uh. . .hehehe. . .um. . .maybe I'll go wake Deathmask up. . ." Camus sighed, "you do that. I'll bring the prince's cousin upstairs and get him some blankets." Argor ran up, "sounds good, Camus."

Argor zoomed as fast as a little crab could to Deathmask's chamber, and knocked on the door. He heard a grumpy growl on the other side of the door, and took that as a 'come in!' "Deathmask! Camus was wandering the castle. . .," Argor began. Deathmask rolled over and pulled his pillow over his eyes, "huh? So what. . .Camus can do what he likes, my castle is his castle." Argor sighed, "well that's good news because he wandered into the dungeon, and guess what? Aiacos was sleeping in one of the cells."

Deathmask sat up very quickly, "huh? Aiacos is here. . .god I hope that Minos isn't. . ." Argor grumbled, he was missing the point, "well there is no sign of Minos. . .you know considering Minos is Aiacos's other cousin you would think you two would get along better. . .anyway, Camus saw Aiacos sleeping in the cell. . .I bet he is gonna think that you held Aiacos prisoner."

Deathmask jumped out of bed, "oh shit." Deathmask began running towards the corridor when a sleepy Misty blocked his way. "Master Deathmask. . .I don't mind you running around naked, but please don't do so in front of Camus," Misty said with a yawn. Deathmask ran over to put on a large cozy bathrobe that Misty had sewn.

Camus wrapped the young man in a warm blanket and rested him near the hearth in the parlor. He placed the man's head on his lap, and rocked him gently. Camus sighed when Deathmask entered the room; "I suppose the dungeons here must be impeccably comfortable for someone, especially the prince's cousin to fall asleep in one." Deathmask grinned, "the comfiest! Nothing better than a comfy dungeon don't you think? HAHAHAH."

Camus rolled his eyes, "if you all have no idea about the prince, then how did Argor know that this was his cousin. . .if in fact he is?" Deathmask looked down, "well. . .uh. . .Argor went to some duels and coliseum battles for fun. . .that's where he saw your friend, Aioria. . .and way back before we moved here, he uh. . .he saw the prince and his cousin at the coliseum, yup. . .and this guy is definitely his cousin."

Camus looked down, "I see. . .I wonder if he knows what became of the prince who lived here." Deathmask looked down sadly, "well. . .it is possible, but. . ." Damn I really hope he doesn't give me away when he wakes up. Camus rested Aiacos's head on a pillow and got up. He walked over to Deathmask and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Deathmask. . .you are going to let him stay here aren't you? He's the prince's family, and it's likely he has nowhere to go. . .and in a way doesn't he have more entitlement than anyone else to stay here?"

Deathmask sighed, he always loved his cousin, but Aiacos was close to Minos. . .who hated him to say the least. He looked at Camus, "well if it would make you happy. . .then sure, why not? But Camus. . . if I do let him stay. . .you'll still spend time with me right?" Camus smiled, "of course Mr. Fuzzy, what makes you think I wouldn't?" Deathmask grinned, "alright sexy boy, to see you smile like that. . .how would I say no?"

Aiacos yawned as he snuggled into his pillow, "huh? What?" He blinked and looked up to see Camus and Deathmask looking at him. "Uh. . .hi. . .Deathmask. . .how are you doing?," Aiacos said with a yawn. Camus looked at Deathmask confused, how did this guy know who Deathmask was.

"Uh. . .wow. . .hey there. . .," Aiacos smiled at Camus. Camus blushed, his eyes were a different color than the prince's so maybe he was the princes cousin. Camus smiled, "hello there. Are you feeling alright? You were sleeping in the dungeon and we wanted to make sure you were okay."

Aiacos blushed in embarrassment, "Oh. . .I um. . .hmm. . .I was really sleepy so I fell asleep in the dungeon." Deathmask wanted to hit his head, was his cousin really that bad at coming up with a cohesive lie. . .er. . .story? "So Aiacos. . .since you are Angelo's cousin, Camus mentioned that we should let you stay if you want. . ."

Aiacos looked at Deathmask confused, he was still very sleepy and wasn't clear on why Deathmask would be referring to himself in the third person. "Uh. . .gee thanks DM. . .but uh. . .why wouldn't you let me stay in the first place, ya big dummy?" Camus's eyes widened, why would the prince's cousin insult a beast? There was something odd about their interaction. "Sheesh Aiacos. . .of course you can stay, but what are you doing here?" Aiacos sighed, "well. . .uh. . ." he looked at Camus and remembered, Camus didn't know that DM was Prince Angelo. "Oh uh. . .I came to see how you were. . .since you were so kind to uh. . .take care of the palace while my cousin was away. And uh. . .since we're good friends, I thought it would be nice to see you." Deathmask sighed; well his cousin was getting better at fibbing as he was becoming more coherent.

Aiacos looked at Camus, "well well, DM hasn't introduced us yet, oh beautiful one. I hope that we can get to know each other better." Camus blushed, "I would love to get to know you better, uh. . .Aiacos." Aiacos kissed the back of Camus's hand, "the pleasure is all mine, Camus."

Deathmask wanted to whack his cousin; he could just see it, Aiacos would flirt with Camus and he would lose all hope of being with him. Camus smiled, "well then Deathmask, Aiacos, you both should be heading to bed, it is rather late." Camus walked Aiacos to one of the guest bedrooms, "sweet dreams." Aiacos smiled, "won't you tuck me in?" Deathmask growled lowly and pouted. Camus smiled, "I would love to." Camus walked into the room and tucked Aiacos into the bed. "Can I have a hug too?"

Camus rolled his eyes, no wonder Deathmask and Aiacos seemed to get along, both of them were so needy. Camus wondered if Prince Angelo was as needy. . .in his dream he was very needy. . .Camus blushed at the thought. Camus leaned down to give Aiacos a big hug. As he did so, Aiacos whispered, "DM is a really good guy. . .I think he loves you lots. . .you should give him a chance." Camus blushed at the comment, and looked in Aiacos's eyes quizzically as he sat up. Aiacos winked at him and snuggled into his pillow.

Deathmask was waiting at the door, he was not a happy beast. In fact, he felt rather jealous of his cousin getting Camus so close to him like that. Camus walked over to Deathmask, "shall I tuck you in too?" Deathmask's jaw dropped, "Oh hell yeah!"

Camus smiled sweetly at him, "alright, let's go to bed." Camus walked Deathmask to his bedroom and opened the door, Camus had never been inside, but remembered it from looking into the mirror. Camus wandered inside and used the poker to liven the fire in the hearth to make the room extra toasty. He then fluffed up Deathmask's pillow, and straightened up his bed. 

Deathmask blushed, as much as a beast could, Camus was in his room, and wasn't even acting weird about it. He was afraid that he would see that there were some drool marks on his pillow or that he could see little scratch marks on the furniture. Camus smiled, "alright Deathmask, your bed is ready to go." Deathmask walked over to Camus, his tail swishing lightly, "thank you Camus. . ." Deathmask pulled Camus close for a hug, warming Camus's body. Camus blushed, even though Deathmask was a beast, there was something so warm and comforting about him. Deathmask grinned, "I am gonna sleep well tonight!"

Camus quirked his eyebrow, "oh. . .why is that?" Deathmask looked very sneaky, "because. . .I kidnapped Waddles." Deathmask pulled Waddles out of his large bathrobe's pocket. Camus glared at Deathmask playfully, "Deathmask! First off he's my penguin. . .and second. . .how did you know his name was Waddles?" Deathmask gave Camus a guilty look, "well. . .I kinda checked on you once while you were away. . .and I really missed you. . .and then your friend Milo mentioned Waddles. . ." Camus quirked his eyebrow again, "ohhhhh I see. . .well if it is any consolation, I checked up on you once too." Deathmask's tail resumed normal whipping motion, "REALLY!? Aww Cam, you do care!" Deathmask squeezed Camus gently and nuzzled him, during which time Camus snatched Waddles back. "Thank you very much oh Fuzzy one."

Deathmask pouted, "now who am I gonna hold when I sleep?" Camus sighed, "well. . .what's your favorite animal?" Deathmask thought about it thoroughly, "well. . .I like you. . .so you're my favorite animal." Camus grumbled, "gee thanks. . ." Deathmask grinned, "so you really gonna tuck me in?" Camus smiled, "alright alright. Lie down." Deathmask got in the covers. Camus pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in, "get good sleep, Mr. Fuzzball." Camus leaned over and hugged him. Deathmask was very happy to be lying down, blocking his tail from wagging him off the bed.

Camus gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, and blew out the candle next to his bed. He noticed the wilting dark red rose on his nightstand. It glowed eerily and seemed like a dark garnet that sparkled lightly. He looked at the beast who was already drifting off to sleep, there was something about a beast who treasures flowers, even those that are wilting that really made him seem like a good person.

Camus walked over to make sure that Argor and Misty were sleeping, and then returned to his room with Waddles. He placed Waddles on his bed and set his candle on the table. Camus walked over to the hearth and pulled out some material from his travel case. He wanted to make a little special something for Deathmask.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kanon grinned as he ate Sorrento's delicious food, he could not stop eating. "You know what? You should open up a restaurant! And I would eat there everyday!" Sorrento blushed lightly, making his cheeks match his eyes, "that is very sweet, Kanon." Aioria rolled his eyes at the corniness of it all. Milo grinned, he was happy to see Kanon flirting with his brother. Not only was it good for Kanon to start liking another guy, but his brother really needed an ego boost.

The four men sat at the table and ate to their heart's content. Aioria smiled, "well guys, this has been a really fun trip so far, and this cabin is pretty cool. I guess we should thank Camus when he comes back. . .but do any of you know how long Camus will want to stay there?" Kanon shrugged as he ate another bite, "well gulps the food he said he had some questions about the prince who lived there. . .and since he is investigating. . .knowing him he won't leave until he gets some answers."

Milo nodded in agreement, "yeah. Camus will probably stay until he gets a better idea of what is going on. The whole situation is funny and you know how Camus will want to figure it all out."

Sorrento chuckled, "you guys seem to know Camus really well. . .it is really nice to see that you all care about him this much. He has a lot of support, so that is probably why he was brave enough to return there." Kanon smiled, "yup! Plus Camus said that the beast was pretty nice. . .he did give us this cabin." "AND MY SAUCE!" Milo squealed like a little girl. "HAHAHA, oh Milo you sound like a girl," Aioria laughed. "Oh shut up, if you got sauce, you would do it too," Milo grinned. Aioria shrugged, "I am not so sure about that, but I guess I would be excited."

Sorrento smiled, "So, Milo are you planning on sharing that sauce? We can use it to make some pasta tonight." Milo shot a glare at his brother, "Oh hell no! I am gonna wait for Camus to come back first. Camus makes the best pastas and stuff, so only his is worthy of such a fine sauce."

Kanon chuckled, "Hey Milo, what makes you think that sauce is so great anyway?" "Hmph, well that's easy! Cuz Camus never approves of pasta sauces. . .this is the first one that made him go 'WOW'," Milo said with a grin. Aioria gasped, "Oh my goodness, this must be some kind of like. . .miracle sauce or something."

Milo nodded, "I know." Sorrento rolled his eyes, "alright alright, we'll wait for Camus before breaking into that sauce. You might want to sleep with it Milo. You know, to make sure it's safe." "Ooooh good idea!" Milo smiled. Kanon and Sorrento looked at each other in disbelief. Aioria glared at Milo, "oh hell no! No sauce in the bed."

Milo pouted, "you don't want our time in bed to be saucy?" Aioria laughed at the pun, "you are so full of it." Milo grinned, "full of what?" Aioria smirked, "full of $#!" Milo smirked back, "aww I thought you were gonna say, full of you."

Aioria turned bright red. Sorrento and Kanon laughed and exchanged glances, this was going to be a long camping trip.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Shun smiled as Hyoga gave him a back massage. "Hyoga. . .your hands are so strong," Shun blushed. Hyoga blushed back, "well you do so much hard work around here, Shun, I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling alright. You're brother is so lucky to have you." Shun smiled, "well your brothers are very lucky to have you. So Hyoga, do you miss Camus and Kanon?"

Hyoga smiled, "well yeah. . .I mean a camping trip would have been pretty fun, but hey, I get to spend more time with you." Shun blushed again, "you are so sweet. . .Oh Hyoga. . .I better head back home. Ikki might get worried."

Hyoga smirked, "well actually, I invited him over for dinner." Shun smiled, "re. . .really!?" Hyoga smiled, "yup! And Ikki mentioned that he is having a friend come over too." Shun grinned, "oh. . .is this Ikki's special friend?" Hyoga blushed, "he has a special friend?" Shun sighed, "you are so silly Hyoga! I mean his boyfriend."

Hyoga blushed in embarrassment, "Oh. . .I guess it could be."

Shion entered the room, "hey boys, how are you both doing?" Hyoga glared at his dad, "father, I am trying to have alone time with Shun." "OOH sorry! And here I thought we could have a family moment," Shion pouted. "Father. . .pouting looks scary when you do it," Hyoga said with a shocked look on his face.

"Sheesh. Alright alright, I'll let you two love birds spend some 'alone time' together," Shion smiled as he left to see Douko.

Saga smiled as he saw Hyoga and Shun sitting together near the fireplace. "Hey Mu. . .would you like to snuggle near the fireplace?" Mu grinned at Saga, "well since Hyoga and Shun are already in the living room area, why don't we go to your room." Saga blushed, "uh. . okay!"

Shaka sighed, there were too many couples in the household. First there was his father and Shion, which was a scary sight to see. Second was Hyoga and Shun. . .,which was a fluffy sight to see, and then there was his brother and Saga, which was a corny sight to see.

And then Shun's brother was going to come over with his 'special someone.' Shaka frowned, he wanted his own space, but everywhere he went someone was kissing or making out. "Father. . .may I join Camus and Kanon on their camping trip?," Shaka asked with his eyes wide open. Douko hardly ever saw Shaka's eyes, so he knew when he was serious.

Douko smiled, "alright Shaka, but please take care of yourself, there is a huge storm heading this way." Shaka nodded, "I am well aware of that. I should be able to make it there quickly."

Shaka quickly packed a bag of supplies and opened the door to leave. As he packed up his horse, he noticed that Ikki and his 'special someone arrived.' Ikki smiled, "hello there Shaka, this is Shiryu, my fiancé." Shaka smiled, "it is a pleasure to meet you. I must be off, for I am planning to meet up with my new step-brothers." Shiryu smiled, "it is a pleasure to meet you too Shaka." Ikki smiled and walked with Shiryu inside to meet Shun and Hyoga.

Shaka sighed, "more love birds. . .now that I think about it. . .won't Milo and Aioria making out too? Well perhaps Kanon and Sorrento aren't a couple. . .right?" Shaka looked down. . .perhaps he should join Camus at the beast's castle. That should be an interesting experience. Shaka smirked, "It should be pretty quiet there too. . .Camus had said there were no people there. . .hmm. . .sounds nice." Shaka followed the path to the campsite and eventually noticed a cabin. "Hmm. . .that must be from the beast's magic. . ." Shaka peeked in and sure enough Sorrento and Kanon were snuggling on the couch and Milo and Aioria were behind a closed door. . .but loud enough for anyone to know what they were doing.

Shaka frowned, he fed his horse at the stable, and continued down the path. He closed his eyes and meditated for a few moments to get a grasp of where the castle could be. He used all of his senses but sight and eventually found the gate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camus grinned, he was done. Why he made it, he had no clue, but he knew it would make Deathmask happy. Camus quickly ran up to Deathmask's room early the next morning, and placed a little Chibi-Camus plushie under the beast's arm. Deathmask immediately hugged it with a big grin. Camus smiled, "there you go Mr. Fuzzball, a stuffie of your favorite. . er. . .animal."

Deathmask's eyes fluttered open, "huh? What?" Hey Camus have you been standing there all night? Did you get any sleep?" Camus laughed, he was standing in the same place when Deathmask fell asleep. "Of course I slept silly. . .I just wanted to give you a stuffie of your favorite animal. . .to help you sleep."

Deathmask looked at what he was cuddling. His eyes rounded and he gave Camus the biggest puppy eyes he could muster so early in the morning, "I love you. This is the best gift ever!"

Camus blushed, "are you really in love with me Deathmask?"

Deathmask smirked, "damn right!"

Camus sighed, "well if that's the case. . ."

Deathmask prepared himself for Camus to say that he was leaving, or that he was grossed out.

". . .then you better take me on some nice dates," Camus said.

Deathmask's tail wagged so profusely that he nearly fell out of the bed, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH yeah!!!!!!!"

Camus laughed at Deathmask's mini howl, "alright now, you get ready and brush your teeth, and such. I'll make you breakfast."

Deathmask nodded happily and jumped over Camus to get to the bathroom to brush his teeth, sliding on the floor like a puppy running for his food in the process. Camus hit his head with his palm and chuckled. Great a man and his large dog. . .

Aiacos slept very well. As he woke up he realized what his goal should be: get Camus to fall in love with Deathmask. He began humming his own tune, which he added words to as he wandered into Argor and Misty's quarters. "Go on and Kiss the Cam, woo woo," Aiacos began singing as he woke up the two servants. Argor sighed, when would the cruel entry of other fairy tales end.

Argor and Misty began prepping breakfast for Camus and Camus was gathering various ingredients. Aiacos decided to talk with Deathmask to learn more about Camus. As the morning was running smoothly, Shaka pushed the front doors of the castle open.

TBC. . . .


	11. Chapter 11

As Shaka opened the heavy doors, he could smell the sweet fragrance of pumpkin spice crepes, applewood bacon, omelettes with ham and cheese, and hot cocoa. Shaka smiled, there was something very homey and comfortable about this castle. He wandered in and noticed that it was nice and toasty warm inside.

All of the fireplaces were crackling with glowing fires, there were warm cozy blankets by each hearth he passed, and the castle walls were covered with rich tapestries. Shaka wandered through the halls and noticed Waddles in one of the bedrooms. "I suppose that makes this the right place," Shaka sighed. "I should let Camus know I am here."

Deathmask and Aiacos were currently in the kitchen watching Camus cook in amazement. Camus was used to cooking for his family before they moved in with Sir Douko, and he was excited to finally be back in the kitchen. Deathmask wandered over to Camus, "your food smells so yummy. I can't wait to eat."

Deathmask's tail wagged as he gave Camus a hug from behind as Camus flipped another pumpkin spice crepe. Argor was filling the crepes with a pumpkin cinnamon sugar mousse. Misty still strongly believed that they should have been called Crepes filled with pumpkin crab mousse, but he refrained to avoid an argument.

Aiacos grinned, "You know Camus, you and Deathmask look like the cutest little couple ever! Maybe you two should get married." Deathmask's tail innocently whacked Aiacos's leg. Aiacos glared, "hmph, maybe not. Well you're cute Camus!" Deathmask grumbled. Camus smiled as he flipped the last of the crepes, "well I don't know if I want to date a beast yet. . .so marriage is pretty far away if you ask me." Deathmask pouted, "aww you wouldn't wanna marry me?"

Camus rolled his eyes, "Deathmask. . .do I have to repeat that you are a beast and I am a human? The match is not exactly perfect. . .we can't even go out on a date in the city. . ."

Deathmask sighed, "aww come on now! Things aren't that bad. . .and believe me you will never meet anyone who wants to be with you more than I do." Aiacos laughed, "yup! Not one guy wants to bang you more!" Deathmask elbowed Aiacos lightly. Camus laughed, "gee. . .thanks. . .that is a scary idea."

Deathmask sniffled, "it ain't that scary." Camus nodded with a chuckle, "alright not that scary. . .just a little scary. . ." What am I saying? I can't be with a beast. . .in that way. . .blush Misty plated all of the foods and placed them all on the dining table.

Shaka wandered through the halls and followed his nose to the dining area as well. Deathmask noticed a presence that was different that what he was used to and immediately ran to the dining area from the kitchen, sliding on the floor, since his paws had no traction. Camus and Aiacos exchanged a glance, and followed Deathmask out.

Shaka smiled as Deathmask slid in front of him, "It is nice to meet you. . .Sir Beast. I am Camus's step-brother. . .I suppose. . .my name is Shaka." Deathmask looked at the blond dumbfounded, the man was a gorgeously feminine man. . .how did he find his castle. . .it was invisible unless he willed it not to be. And the man had to treck through a large snowstorm to arrive. There was something oddly strong about him.

"Uh. . .I'm Deathmask. . .Pleased to meet you, Shaka." Aiacos and Camus walked out and noticed Shaka, "Oh Shaka!? You came here to see me? I suppose Milo told you about the plan huh."

Shaka smiled, "he is not very good as remaining quiet. In any case, the house was a little more crowded than normal. . .as is the cabin that Deathmask must have made for them. . .so I decided that if it is alright with you, that I would just stay here."

Camus smiled, "Of course Shaka! This castle is very comfortable and warm. I am sure you will love this place.

"Hey there sexy blond! I'm Aiacos, I'm Dea. . .er Prince Angelo's cousin!" Aiacos grinned and gave the blond a kiss on the back of his hand.

Shaka quirked an eyebrow. Aiacos was going to say Deathmask. .. that means that the beast has a human cousin. Considering the beast knows magic, that could only mean that the beast and Prince Angelo were the same. . .and Camus didn't know it. Shaka smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Aiacos, I am Shaka, Camus's step-brother.

Camus looked at Aiacos. . .he called Shaka a sexy blond. . .that sounded a lot like the way Deathmask talks when he is trying to be flirty. . .maybe they were closer friends than he thought.

Camus added, "There is even a library. Plus Deathmask knows some amazing magic."

Deathmask grinned, "yup! I do know some pretty good magic!"

Shaka smiled since he knew that already, "really? Well I would love to meditate while I'm here, but I don't need a special area for that."

Deathmask smiled widely, "Well how about I make a big meditation room for you!" Deathmask conjured up a large room with a pond and lotus flowers and koi fish, along with a potted Cherry blossom tree, in bloom mid-winter, and some zabuton and other cushions for him to meditate on. "Alright Shaka, head into that room there, I think you'll like it."

Shaka looked at Deathmask intently, "you didn't have to go through the effort, but I really appreciate it." Aiacos grinned, "here, I'll walk you there, these two love birds probably want some time alone."

Shaka smirked, "lovebirds huh? Well I suppose our family is full of them."

Aiacos lead Shaka into the meditation room, "Dang, he did a better job on this room than I expected. Not too shabby huh!?" Shaka smiled, the room was gorgeous and the walls were a neutral oatmeal shade with some pale blue trim. The room was peaceful and the pink of the cherry blossom tree was relaxing. He also noticed a little sand rock garden in the corner. Shaka lightly closed the door.

Aiacos gulped, maybe Shaka was one of those guys who looked like a beautiful innocent virgin, but was really a flirt. Shaka smiled, "so let me see if I have this right. Deathmask is your cousin, and he is really Prince Angelo. So if that is the case, does he have control over the way he looks. I would think that with his magic capabilities that he would be able to choose a form that suits him most."

Aiacos looked at Shaka in shock, "OH. . .you know? Well yeah. . .oh. . .Aphrodite. . .he is an enchanter and he changed Deathmask into a beast. . .and he can't turn back unless he learns to love and earn love in return. . .and he has a pretty rigid time limit too. . .supposedly before his 27th birthday or something which is coming up, but from the rate that the enchanted rose is wilting. . .I would say that the limit is before his birthday."

Shaka opened his eyes and looked at Aiacos, "so Deathmask is flirting with Camus with the hopes that Camus will fall in love with him. . .and it is fairly obvious that Deathmask has already achieved the falling in love with Camus piece of it. So there is an enchanted rose?"

Aiacos nodded, "yeah. . ." Shaka sighed, "so what happens when that time limit is up?" Aiacos looked down, "he. . .he'll remain a beast forever." Shaka frowned, "so does that mean that he was forced to like Camus because Camus was the only man around who was accessible to him?"

Aiacos smirked, "aww are you worried about you step-bro? Don't worry, Deathmask really does love him. . .I know it."

Shaka smiled, "I see. . .well then, you should go eat your breakfast."

Aiacos smiled back, "yup! And you should join us. I bet your journey was a long one."

Shaka replied, "well true. But I am never that hungry."

Aiacos smirked at the blond, "well Camus is an amazing chef! You should see him in the kitchen! Soooo you have to eat some." Aiacos dragged Shaka with him to the dining area.

Camus smiled as Deathmask happily ate his food, "Aww Camus! I got a new one! You are the light, spicy crepe, and I am the cream filling!" Camus dropped his fork, "that's mousse, not cream." Deathmask laughed, "close enough sweatdrop besides. . .it is creamy." Camus nodded, "well you have that part right. Hey Deathmask. . .have you and Aiacos been friends for a long time? You guys kind of sound alike."

Deathmask smiled, "well yeah. . .I mean we practically grew up together." Oh shit. . .

Camus quirked his eyebrow, "really? That is extremely inconsistent with your earlier story. . .I mean earlier you said that Argor met him at some coliseum battle, and now you are saying you grew up together? And you said you didn't know Prince Angelo, but this guy is his cousin, and you grew up together? Where did you come from anyway? I have never seen nor heard of a beast like you. . ."

Deathmask felt trapped, "um. . .well. . .Okay I do know Prince Angelo. . .he was a very close friend of mine, and he introduced me to Aiacos. . .when Prince Angelo left, he let me stay in his castle so that I could take care of it. But. . .Prince Angelo left to search for . . .uh. . .some answers, and didn't want people to look for him. . .so. . .that is why he didn't tell anyone he was leaving."

Camus sighed, some of that made sense. . .and he couldn't really argue. As soon as he had some kind of evidence to counter him with, he would do so.

"I see. . .well that is admirable of you. But why did you lie to me about the prince?" Camus questioned. Deathmask pouted, "because I was afraid that if we focused on the prince so much you wouldn't care about me anymore."

Camus smiled, "thanks for your honesty Deathmask. . .but I wouldn't care about you any less."

Deathmask's tail wagged so quickly, he fell out of his chair, "Awwww OOOOOUCCHHHHHHIIIESSS huff puff I'm okay sweat"

Camus rolled his eyes, "um Deathmask, come back up here."

Deathmask grinned, "oooh but I like the view down here. . .you're still in your bathrobe you know. . .so I can see your undies down here."

Camus glared at Deathmask, "hey! That's right! You're the one who picked out all of this slutty underwear. . .and now your peeping!?"

Deathmask quickly popped back up in his seat, "no." He smiled at Camus innocently.

Camus chuckled, "okay I have one. I am your warm egg custard that surrounds and cuddles with you, who are the ham and cheese."

Deathmask smiled, "cool! But why am I ham and cheese?"

Camus smirked, "because you are such a ham, and you are cheesy."

Deathmask smirked back, "touché! You are good! Hahahahahah, I guess I can be a little cheesy."

Camus rolled his eyes playfully, "a little?" Deathmask smiled, "yup, only a little." Camus smiled, "sure."

Aiacos and Shaka entered the dining area. "Thank you very much for the meditation room. I really appreciate it. The room is beyond relaxing and is quite adequate for its purpose," Shaka smiled.

Deathmask smiled back, "you are very welcome, Shaka. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. There are plenty of rooms, but I suggest the one next to Camus's, that way you can always ask him if you can't find something. Plus my servants Misty and Argor will pleasure your every whim wink.

Shaka looked at Deathmask quizzically, "Misty and Argor?"

Misty and Argor both entered the room to gather up some of the empty dishes to replenish them. Shaka looked at the two, there was a large lizard-like man, and a crab. Shaka's face looked blank, and not surprised at all. "It is a pleasure to meet you Misty and Argor, I am Camus's step-brother, Shaka, and I will be staying here for a little while."

Misty and Argor introduced themselves, still in shock that Shaka looked so calm and didn't seem fazed in the least about the current circumstances.

Aiacos smiled, "so Shaka, what are your hobbies?"

Shaka smiled, "I like to read, meditate, garden, and write poetry."

Aiacos's jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh! You are good at the stuff I suck at!!"

Shaka quirked an eyebrow, who was this weird guy. . .he knew he was Deathmask's. . .well the prince's cousin, but he was odd. "well what are you good at then, Aiacos?"

Aiacos grinned, "I am good at fighting, I make a pretty good cheesecake. . .and I like to build things with my hands. . .wanna feel my hands?"

Camus rolled his eyes, okay. . .Aiacos is worse than Deathmask. . .then again. . .Deathmask had no hands. . .only paws.

Shaka sighed, "that is good to know. And I can see that you appreciate your hands, I have no need to touch or feel them."

Aiacos pouted, "awww. . .well then, Shaka, can I interest you with some chess or go?"

Shaka looked at Aiacos quizzically, he loved strategy games. "I would love to." Shaka and Aiacos quickly ate and left to play games in the parlor. The parlor was warm and inviting. There were a couple of throws for them to sit on and Aiacos pulled out a marble chess set.

Shaka looked at the intricacy of the pieces. They were beautifully carved with tiny details. The two men set up the board and began to play. "I may act stupid sometimes, but I am a tactical man through and through. Besides, I love coming up with strategies."

Shaka smiled to himself, so he thinks he can win? Shaka was a master chess player and had won many chess championships, he strongly doubted that this strangely impulsive man could beat him. But he also knew that he shouldn't underestimate his opponent.

Shaka smiled, "alright, then I expect you to try your best."

Aiacos smiled, "If I win, can I kiss you?"

Shaka frowned, he didn't want his first kiss stolen because of a chess game. He wanted to wait until he met the right person to give him his first kiss. But then again, if the man could beat him in chess, then he could be worthy of his first kiss.

Shaka sighed, "I'll think about it. Are you saying that I can win something if I do agree?"

Aiacos nodded, "yup! If you win. . .uh. . .if you could win, what would you want?"

Shaka smiled, "well then we are at a loss. There is nothing that I want, thus, there is nothing to win. The motivation to win and enjoy a good tactical match is all of the motivation I need. Thus give me a good battle."

Aiacos smirked, "alright, I suppose in that case you'll get a prize whether you win or lose."

Shaka closed his eyes, "indeed."

Camus smiled as he peeked in the parlor, they looked like they had at least a little in common.

Deathmask ran his paw across Camus's butt as he passed him. "Hey there sexy!"

Camus glared at him, and whispered, "I was trying to be discreet."

"Whoops," Deathmask gave Camus a little puppy-eyed sorry look.

Shaka sighed, "we both knew you were there Camus, don't worry about it."

Camus huffed, "okay okay, fine fine." Camus left and closed the door behind them.

Once Aiacos and Shaka were alone, Shaka smiled, "so. . .will the spell be broken once Camus says 'I love you too?'"

Aiacos shook his head, "well maybe if he really meant it. In all honesty I have no idea what will have to happen to break the spell. Aphrodite told me that it has to be to love and be loved in return, but he never explained the depth of that. . .and I think DM really does love him."

Shaka looked at Aiacos quizzically. DM? Oh Deathmask. "Well if that is the case. . .the rose will wilt before anything happens."

Aiacos looked down, "you know. . .my other cousin wants DM dead because of some duel thing. . .but DM has suffered a lot already. . .I really hope that this curse will break soon. . .I mean Camus is flirting with him, right? So maybe he'll fall in love with him soon."

Shaka looked down, "I am not very familiar with the concept of love. . .but I know that love is a broad feeling that can manifest in a variety of ways. The question we should be wondering about is what kind of love was Aphrodite referring to when he placed the curse on Prince Angelo."

Aiacos's mind always went straight to the gutter. He thought about it as Shaka talked, but could only think one thing. Maybe when Camus and DM got it on, the spell would break during orgasm or something. Dang that would be kinda cool. . .although that would freak Camus out. . .but damn that would be good for a great laugh.

Shaka looked at Aiacos quizzically, "you have an idea?"

Aiacos shrugged, "nah. . .just speculating. . .oh it's my move, whoops!"

Aiacos and Shaka continued their game.

Camus sighed, "I am going to go take a bath and get dressed."

Deathmask grinned widely, "Can I join you in the bath, Camus?"

Camus smirked, "sure. . .I was thinking of a hot spring style bath anyway. Just don't clog the water with hair."

Deathmask stuck his tongue out, "aww come on now Camus! ME? Do that? Never! But I can't promise to keep my paws off of you."

Camus smiled, "well. . .I suppose as long as it is innocent. . ."

Deathmask's jaw dropped, "me? Innocent? Wow. . .coming from you I am surprised."

Camus smirked, "that was sarcasm, Deathmask."

Deathmask pouted, "oh. . .well anyway, I really appreciate it! I really want to see you naked!"

Camus rolled his eyes, "are you serious Deathmask? You aren't trying to be romantic at all are you."

Deathmask sighed, "really? You'll let me try to romance you?"

Camus looked down, he always loved the idea of romance, and he was feeling a lot closer to Deathmask. . .

Camus smiled, "maybe. . ."

Deathmask's tail commenced swishing.

TBC. . .


	12. Chapter 12

A/N—sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I was out of town for a while with no computer access!! sniffles Thank you for reading, and I really appreciate reviews

* * *

"Uh. . .I didn't think you meant that you wanted me to make a hot spring. . .," Deathmask pouted, "let me guess. . .you are going to wear a towel. . .sniffle"

Camus sighed, "I'm debating about that. . .but. . .Deathmask, I have always had this fantasy. . .to be in a cozy warm hot spring while it is snowing outside. And since it is winter. . .I thought that maybe you could make my wish come true."

Deathmask smiled, "then I shall make you the most beautiful hot spring you could ever imagine."

Camus smiled, "thank you, oh kind beast." Deathmask smirked as he conjured up a luxurious hot spring in the middle of the outdoor courtyard. The spring was surrounded by candlelight that made the snow glow, even though it was only midday. Maple trees with colorful leaves and smooth rocks surrounded the spring. The water glowed a pale blue thanks to the salts, sugars, and minerals in the water that would ensure a relaxing bath.

Deathmask grinned, "I think you are going to like it." Camus smirked, "you didn't add any aphrodisiac did you?"

Deathmask quirked his eyebrow, "damn. . .I should have now that you mention it. . .I guess I wasn't thinking."

Camus sighed, "well I'm glad you didn't. I am going to change for the bath, I'll meet you back at the castle entrance." Camus headed upstairs and closed the door behind him. He was still in awe that the beast managed to create something out of thin air, he couldn't wait to see what it looked like. He stripped his clothing off and placed a towel around his hips. He then covered himself in a long silky robe in a dark crimson color and put his hair up with two hair sticks.

He slipped on some zori slippers and headed back down to the castle entrance. Deathmask stood there waiting, wearing only a little towel around his waist. Camus smiled, "well I see you're ready."

Deathmask's tail began to swish under the towel, there was something sensual about seeing Camus's neck, and the way some tendrils of hair cascaded around his shoulders. Camus looked beautiful, and he was all his. . .well at least while they were in the bath.

Camus and Deathmask headed outside into the snow. The snowstorm had subsided slightly, and the snow was falling slowly, fluttering down like confetti. Camus smiled as he inhaled deeply. He loved the cold weather and the chilly nip in the air. He smiled as he noticed the snow sticking to Deathmask's fur.

"Deathmask. . .are you cold?" Camus asked as he brushed some snow off of his fur. Deathmask shrugged, "I have a big fur coat you know, so not really, eheh. . .why? Are you cold?"

Camus smiled, "no. I love this weather. . .it's just that you look like you are going for the scary, abominable snowman look."

Deathmask looked down, sure enough the snow was sticking to him making him look like a large white fluffball. That's not the look I want at all Deathmask pouted to himself. . .although it DID get Camus to touch him. He grinned at Camus, "Sooo you gonna clean me off?"

Camus smiled, "I don't need to, it is just snow after all, it will melt when we enter the hot spring." Deathmask pouted, "I see. . .I guess you have a point there. . ." Damn I really want some nice touchy time. Camus sighed, he knew what Deathmask wanted, but he just couldn't get himself to do it.

Deathmask and Camus wandered over to the luscious hot spring. Camus's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful maple trees, colorful even though it was winter, and the glow of the candlelight. Camus smiled, he could feel the spring's warm aura and breathed in deeply. Deathmask smiled, he had wanted to see Camus happy, and there it was, the most radiant smile he had ever seen.

Deathmask had to hold his towel up since his tail was wagging so profusely that it was almost wagged off. Camus chuckled, "you don't have to wear a towel if you don't want to Deathmask, besides you might want it for when you get out.

Deathmask grinned, "so you're not gonna wear one either?" Camus smirked, "of course I am." Camus slowly slid his robe off of his shoulders and Deathmask's eyes could not leave the beautiful man before him, never had he seen such creamy and perfectly shaped shoulders, granted he hadn't seen human shoulders in a really long time. Camus slid the entire robe off revealing a beautifully muscled torso and perfectly shaped thighs. Deathmask's eyes wandered up and down, he couldn't care less about the little towel around Camus's waist, all he could see was the epitome of beauty and sexiness.

Camus smiled, he saw that Deathmask was close to falling over from trying to stop his tail from wagging the towel off. Camus wandered over to the bath and slipped of his zori slippers and immersed his body in the hot, tingly water. The pale blue water caressed his body and it felt calming and energizing at the same time.

Deathmask looked at Camus's eyes close as he slid in the water, his face looking like he was in pure bliss. Deathmask smiled, well at least in some weird way, he was pleasuring Camus. . .although he had hoped to pleasure him in a different sort of way. Deathmask chose to take his towel off and slid quickly into the spring before Camus opened his eyes. Although he didn't care of Camus saw him naked, he was afraid that all Camus would see was more of a beast if he were naked, the clothing was one of the few things that made him look human.

"Gods Camus. . .you are so beautiful. . .I got it! You are the beautiful maple tree and hot spring that radiates comfort, and I am the candles that highlight you!," Deathmask grinned. Camus's eyes shot open, "what? That one was lame too, Deathmask. sigh Your effort means a lot to me though. . .I wonder if Prince Angelo likes hot springs. . .do you know?

Deathmask looked away, "yeah. . .I bet he does. . .he'd probably like a hot spring if you were in it." Camus blushed, "you really think. . .that he would like me?" Deathmask looked down, his tail swishing in the water, causing little bubbles and ripples to come up, "yeah. . .you're beautiful Camus. . .I can't imagine anyone not wanting you. . .You even put up with my horrible flirting."

Camus chuckled, "I see. . .well your flirting is rather entertaining. You probably should just relax. . .you can be romantic you know. . .it's just that when you try too hard it becomes horribly noticeable.

Deathmask smirked, "I see, well then my sexy boy, how about I give you a back massage?"

* * *

Shaka moved his pieces thoughtfully. "So why doesn't Deathmask just tell Camus he is Prince Angelo? It would be a lot simpler if he did that."

Aiacos looked at the pieces and made a move, "well Shaka, he. . .he wants him to love him for who he is. . .not who he was. . .or the idea of a prince. . ."

Shaka's eyes opened slightly, "Aiacos. . .his logic seems flawed, why not break the spell if there is a time limit, and then worry about the rest of those issues later?"

Aiacos looked at Shaka, he had a good point. . .the rose was wilting faster and faster. "Well Shaka, maybe you should give DM a speech. . .I don't think he'll listen to me," Aiacos replied.

Shaka smirked, "you think he will listen to a man he just met this morning? I highly doubt that. But in any case, Camus is his only chance at becoming human again, correct?"

Aiacos smiled, "nope."

Shaka looked at him, "oh?"

Aiacos grinned, "you are another chance! I mean if Camus doesn't like him, and you know that he is cursed, maybe you two can fall for each other!"

Shaka rolled his eyes and moved a piece, "I am not the sort to fall in love with another quickly. In addition, he is not my type. . .he's loud, obnoxious, he gets excited too easily, he tries too hard to impress. . .shall I keep going?"

Aiacos sighed, "well it was worth a shot." Aiacos looked down with a smirk, "checkmate."

Shaka's eyes snapped open and he looked at the board. Never had he been checkmated this quickly, and most of the time he won. Aiacos smiled at him, "you look surprised."

Shaka sighed, "not surprised, just a little uneasy." Aiacos quirked an eyebrow, "uneasy? Why cuz I won, or because you didn't see it coming?" Shaka smiled, "both."

Aiacos grinned, "see told ya I was good at something." Shaka looked at the pieces, "well. . .I would love to have a rematch sometime." Aiacos smirked, "you want it right now don't you."

Shaka nodded. Aiacos chuckled, "alright alright." Aiacos set up the board again, giving Shaka first move.

Shaka smiled, he never had met someone so oddly carefree, yet still able to concentrate and be manipulative.

* * *

Argor sniffled, "Misty. . .do you think if I go into that hotspring, I'll be cooked?" Misty nodded, "yeah, but you would make that hotspring become a nice crab soup."

Argor glared at Misty, "hmph you are so mean. . .anyway, what can we do to get Camus to fall for the master? I can't think of anything. . .I mean the master is trying so hard, but I don't think Camus wants to move very quickly."

Misty's eyes lowered, "well think about it Argor, would you want to date a beast like that? I mean. . .yeah he's cute for a beast and all, but he isn't human in Camus's eyes. Camus is probably secretly wishing that a sexy guy would come in and sweep him off his feet."

Argor smirked, "Instead he has a beast, whose tail wags so fast that it will knock him off his feet. HAHAHAHAHA!" Misty chuckled, "very true. . ."

Argor and Misty warmed some towels by the fire for when Deathmask and Camus returned from the spring. Misty grinned and added some lightly scented fragrance into the fireplace. Argor looked at Misty, "I guess you are trying to add to the mood, huh?"

Misty nodded, "well it's the least we can do to help him out. . .make the castle nice and clean and add aphrodisiac aromatherapy to the fireplace."

Argor's jaw dropped, "WHAT? You have that kind of stuff?" Argor looked at Misty dumbfounded. Misty smiled at Argor, "but of course, what makes you think I don't?"

Argor pondered on that, "hmm. . .tough call. . .but anyway, why not add some stuff to the food, that should do it, right?" Misty grinned, "well getting horny and falling in love are two very different things. . .but hey if the master can get Camus horny, then maybe he'll have less inhibitions, thus helping him to fall in love with him."

Argor looked at Misty admirably, "wow, you really do think things through don't you?" Misty grinned, "yup! Okay now for some nice seafood, that can be erotic right? And chocolate dipped strawberries!"

Argor watched Misty in awe, ready to do anything he asked.

* * *

Milo smiled at Aioria, "So when do you think Camus will be coming back?" Aioria rolled his eyes, "well Milo it has only been ONE evening. . .it is a little odd to be asking that this early, don't you think?"

Milo nodded, "well yeah. . .but like. . .I thought Camus would go in, ask his questions, then come back. . .but, well I get the sense that Camus cares for him deeply, so. . ."

Aioria nodded, "well. . .hopefully Camus will get all this figured out. . .besides we are warm and in a really nice cabin! We should enjoy this vacation."

Milo grinned and pulled Aioria into a kiss, lightly nibbling and tugging his lower lip and ran his hands over his muscular back. Aioria blushed and pulled Milo close, "Milo. . .you are too sexy and cute for words. . ." Milo grinned and ran his fingers over his back, "oh? Really? Well then, prove it." Aioria grinned and pushed Milo onto the big fluffy bed.

Kanon sighed as he heard some flirtatious banter in the next room. "Hey, Sorrento. . .is your brother really that infatuated with Aioria?"

Sorrento nodded, "yeah, he is. . .I know you like Milo. . .it must be hard to be in the same cabin as him, but not be with him. . ." Kanon nodded, "yeah. . .it is pretty hard. . .but I am glad that you keep me company. . .you are really really sweet you know."

Sorrento blushed as pink as his eyes, "really? You think I'm sweet?" Kanon nodded, "I think you are sweet, sexy, and completely wonderful."

Sorrento turned dark red, "I. . .I really like you too. . .but you always looked at my brother. . ." Kanon blushed, but he felt bad since he never even really noticed Milo's brother. "Uh. . .well your brother was my first crush, hahaha, but you are definitely more my type. . .because you listen to me."

Sorrento smiled, "I like listening to you. . .even your silly comments are adorable." Kanon blushed and walked over to Sorrento, "well. . .you want to uh. . .hug?" Sorrento giggled, "oh? You want to hug me? I'd like that."

Sorrento looked deep into Kanon's eyes and reached his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Kanon blushed a light pink tone and pulled Sorrento into his arms, "yeah. . .I want to kiss you too. . ."

Sorrento giggled and pulled Kanon's neck down and pressed his lips against Kanon's and lightly ran his tongue against his. Kanon gasped and closed his eyes, tasting the light strawberry flavor of Sorrento's mouth. "So yummy. . . .I want to drink you. . .," Kanon whispered as he kissed him.

Sorrento blushed strawberry red, "you're the yummy one. . .you taste so. . .mmmmmmmm. . . ." Kanon pulled away with a half lidded look to his eyes, "I. . .taste like what?" Sorrento looked into his eyes lustfully, "you taste like the most divine flavor that I have ever tasted. . .so delicious that no words could possibly define it."

Kanon blushed, "you are so sexy. . ."

* * *

Camus blushed at the comment about the massage. His neck was rather tense from sewing all night long to make Deathmask a plushie, and his eyes were a little sore too. He closed his eyes and nodded for the back massage.

Deathmask blushed and his tail acted as a little swishy propeller to get him to the other side of the spring. He retracted his claws and lightly ran the pads of his paws against Camus's creamy peach back.

Camus lightly shivered as he felt the touch, the paws had a little friction to them and were very warm. He relished in the feeling of the amount of powerful strokes going on his back. He knew that the beast was not even using much of his strength, but the amount of pressure for him was perfect. "Oh. . .Deathmask. . .you feel amazing."

Deathmask wanted to pounce Camus, here they were, both naked, in a warm hot spring with beautiful surroundings and trees and the snow falling. . .and he was touching him. "Ah. . .no. . .I just want to make sure that your back feels better," Deathmask replied. Damn, he is so sexy and I am so damn disgusting this isn't even funny. . .dang. . .I got him to say that I feel amazing though. . .Come on Cam!! Gimme an 'I love you' or something.

Camus leaned back against Deathmask and mewled at the neck massage he was now receiving. Deathmask wanted the day to be perfect, and he would not push Camus too far. He continued to rub his back gently until Camus's eyes fluttered open.

"Deathmask. . .this is really nice. . .the water is so warm, the snow looks like little white feathers. . .the candles are glowing a beautiful pale light. . .the maple trees are very soothing. . .thank you so much. . .I feel really happy. Like the world could end, and it's okay. . .," Camus sighed happily as he relaxed against the beast's chest.

Deathmask blushed as he felt Camus's bare back again and he breathed slowly to calm himself down. He smiled at Camus and almost sneezed from getting a hair stick stuck in his nose. Great that would make me look so dorky, getting beast snot on Camus's pretty hair ornaments, the beast thought as his scratched his nose.

"Well I hope the world doesn't end. . .because you are part of it. . .and you make life worth living, Camus," Deathmask blurted out hoping to get at least a smile back.

Camus smiled, "you are so corny. . .what would you like to do after the bath?"

Deathmask shrugged, "well we could go in and play some games with Aiacos and your step-brother. . .or we could. . .," Deathmask looked down thinking, 'well we could go get it on in the bedroom' where is my brain?, "uh. . .we could. . .eat some more. . .or we can read another of those books you like. . .or something like that?"

Camus closed his eyes again, "well. . .I'd like to read you more of those fairy tales that you seem to like. . ." Camus sat up and pulled the towel around his waist before completely getting out of the spring, making it impossible for Deathmask to see anything. Damn. . .well at least Camus has talent at dressing with no good views for the voyeurs. . .not that I'm a voyeur. . .sweatdrop. Camus slipped his zori slippers back on and placed the crimson silk robe on, and smiled at Deathmask to help him out.

Deathmask grinned, "I can make it, haha, I don't want to get you any wetter, besides you must be cold getting out of warm water like that into the snow." Deathmask jumped out of the water plopping the towel on in the process then shook out his fur like a big Pomeranian puppy, fluffing his fur like a big fluffy dog. "Uh. . .you DID NOT see that, right?" Deathmask asked looking at the snow.

Camus chuckled, "well. . .no I am not cold since the spring is warming the air. . .and I don't get cold too easily. . .and YES I did see that. And I thought you were cute."

Deathmask pouted, "cute? Not sexy? Damn!" Camus rolled his eyes, "sorry, but yes, cute." Deathmask ran over to hold Camus to walk him back into the palace, "Well. . . better than nothing, right?," Deathmask grinned.

As they walked back into the palace a sweet aroma wafted around them. Argor and Misty peeked over to see if the two could smell the nice aphrodisiac. Camus smiled, "wow. . .it smells really nice in here. . .well I'll meet you back down by the hearth with the books after I get changed." Camus gave Deathmask a big hug before heading up and squeezed him tightly. Camus wondered when the beast had been so. . .exhilarating to be around as he head up the stairs to his room.

Deathmask smiled and wandered up to his room to change into a nice, warm, soft fleece shirt and some soft pants, with his tail wagging through the little hole Misty had sewn in. Deathmask ran and slid down the stairs to the fireplace and sat like a good puppy. Argor sighed and handed him one of the towels that he had warming near the hearth.

"Here you go Master, this will warm you right up," Argor beamed, hoping that Camus would soon join him. "So what's this new fragrance stuff you added, it smells pretty good," Deathmask responded with a grin. Argor smiled, "well. . .uh. . .I call it the Misty blend. . .you know. . .to freshen up the castle." Deathmask smiled, "well it smells good."

Camus put on a warm sweater and a pair of light fleece black pants and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He wandered down the stairs, inhaling deeply. He headed over to the fireplace and received a nice warm fluffy towel from Argor before Argor headed back to the kitchen, "thank you kind Argor. . .Oh it is so nice and toasty warm. . .So, Deathmask, what book would you like me to read to you today?"

Shaka entered with a grin since he won the match, "how about the book 'beauty and the beast?'" Camus looked at his step-brother quizzically, "I haven't read that one. . .sounds interesting." Shaka looked at Aiacos who brought a copy of the book over, while Deathmask pouted. Deathmask had a bad feeling that Shaka knew exactly what was going on. Aiacos and Shaka relaxed around the hearth with large, soft throws to keep them all toasty.

Misty snickered in the kitchen, "well I got some romantic food ready to go. . .and the hearth is filled with some nice aphrodisiac. . .good thing neither of us are mammals, right Argor?" Argor nodded with a smirk, "you know Misty. . .Shaka and Aiacos are in there too." Misty's eyes stared at Argor in disbelief. "oh crap. . ."

* * *

TBC. . . . . . 


End file.
